Un amor más que fraternal
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Un amor que es prohibido, lazos de sangre que nos unen... Este sentimiento y este deseo solo lo he de sentir por tí... por mi padre... InuxKag 100% Incesto
1. Prologo

Otro Fanfic de Inubaka!!!

De mi hermoso amor!!!

Weno, este me llego viendo "papa to kiss in the dark" raro… pero siempre me llega de manera extraña la inspiración ¿No creen? ;)xD

**Advertencia:**

Esta historia contiene incesto y si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones, NO lo leas.

Un amor más que fraternal

[InuxKag]

[Long-Fic]

By Yasaku Cullen

=Prologo=

Una día más, una tortura… Valla, si me quejo de esta manera pensaran que soy una amargada, y en realidad no lo soy ¡Soy positiva!

Me llamo Kagome Taisho, tengo trece años de edad, estoy en la mejor secundaria de todo Japón, vivo en una casa que no se puede considerar casa, sino más bien una mansión, mi pelo es largo hasta la mitad de mi espalda con unos rizos en las puntas, negro con destellos azulados, de una vez lo aclaro ¡Yo no me lo pinto, es natural! En fin… mi tez es blanca y mi piel es bonita, mi cuerpo no esta como quisiera ¡Ni siquiera podría entrar a un antro por la forma de mi cuerpo! Si tengo curvas, claro que no se parecen en nada a alguien de mi edad. Mis ojos son de color café achocolatado, bueno… eso decía mamá…

Ella murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, no la recuerdo muy bien ya que era pequeña, pero he visto muchas fotos de ella y papá siempre me habla de ella cuando se lo pido…

Bueno papá es… Aahh… ¿Cómo decirlo? Simplemente perfecto. Tiene los ojos de un color dorado, tan hermosos que cuando los miro me hipnotizan, su cabello largo y sedoso de un color plateado, sonrisa impactante, solamente comparable con la del actor más apuesto del mundo y un cuerpo por el que cualquier hombre mataría.

Mi vida se puede decir que es perfecta sino fuera por él… Él es la razón de que cada nuevo día sea una nueva tortura. No voy a decir que es un mal padre, porque no lo es, al contrario. Es simplemente el mejor, es responsable y divertido a la vez, estricto pero muy flexible en cuanto a las reglas de la casa y mis permisos, puede ser tan frio y distante como mi tío, pero de igual manera tan dulce y cariñoso que nunca creerías que estuviera emparentado con él ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Sencillo… es tan perfecto que me he enamorado de él… de mi propio padre.

Weno, antes que nada quiero decirles que es posible que esta historia no tenga más de cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero sin duda serán un poco largos, aunque me tome una semana como máximo actualizar.

Espero les guste esta historia y la sigan hasta el final!!!

Si veo como mínimo tres pongo el otro capitulo mañana!!!

Bye Bye!!!


	2. No puedes hacerme esto

Hola!!! Bueno, aquí dejándoles el siguiente capitulo de esta incestuosa historia!!! Espero le guste!!!

**

* * *

**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto y si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones, NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes, tal como Inuyasha.

* * *

Un amor más que fraternal

[InuxKag]

[Long-Fic]

By Yasaku Cullen

=Capitulo 1. No puedes hacerme esto=

Como todas las mañanas aventé el despertador al otro lado de la habitación y como tengo la mejor puntería que puede haber, no se hizo añicos, ya que cayó en una montaña de peluches. Eran las seis de la mañana…

¡Horror!

─Hola amor… ─me saludó una sexy, sexy voz─ Despierta Kagome, tienes que ir a la escuela ─su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza y luego sentí como sus labios besaban mi coronilla, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos incapaz de evitarlo.

─Hola papá ─me tallé los ojos para ver un poco mejor y me senté en la cama. Cuando logré enfocar bien mi vista me di cuenta de que traía una bandeja en las manos─ ¡Genial! ¡Desayuno en la cama! ─se la quité de las manos para colocarla a un lado de mí en mi inmensa cama y luego lo abracé por el cuello arrodillándome en la cama.

─Feliz cumpleaños amor ─sus brazos me abrazaban por la cintura y mi corazón latía de manera desenfrenada. Lo amaba tanto, deseaba que no fuera mi pare para tener una oportunidad…

─Gracias Inu ─le besé la mejilla y él me imitó mientras se echaba hacia atrás haciendo que callera sobre su cuerpo y riendo de forma melodiosa.

─No me digas así… soy tu padre mocosa malcriada ─me recordó y eso no me agradó ¡Que no era suficiente ya mi dolor!─. Pero por ser tu cumpleaños dime como quieras Kagome… ─se giró y yo quedé debajo de él ¡Demonios, lo obligaría a hacer dieta! Me quitó el cabello de la cara y luego me besó la frente para pararse ¡Por dios! ¿¡Qué tan roja estaba!? Aunque no creo que de verdad estuviera sonrojada, el calor no se centraba en mis mejillas, sino en donde su pecho y su cadera aplastaban los míos y en su pierna entre las mías─ Desayuna hija ─se levantó de encima de mí y yo me quedé ahí acostada. Me miró por un momento y luego se inclinó hacia mí y me levantó en brazos mientras gritaba asustada─. Mi amor arréglate, tienes que ir a la escuela.

─De acuerdo… ─me quejé y seguramente hice una cara graciosa ya que reía en voz baja. Cuando me iba a bajar me aferré a su cuello, entre más tiempo estuviera mi cuerpo en contacto con el suyo mejor…─Mi regalo Inu ─sonrió y mi padre suspiró resignado.

─Te lo doy en la cena ─me arrojó a la cama y casi caí en la bandeja con mi desayuno─. Vístete.

Salió de mi habitación y yo suspire resignada mientras tomaba una tostada con mermelada de la bandeja y caminaba a mi armario con la flojera destilando por todos y cada uno de mis poros, quería el regalo… pero no quería ir a la escuela. Saque el uniforme y lo mire con asco.

De verdad ¡Que mal gusto!

El uniforme era espantoso ¡Se los juró por los sexy labios de mi papito! A nadie le gusta llevar uniforme a la escuela y mucho menos si para las chicas es como de monja. Tendría que convencer a papá de que firmara el permiso especial para modificaciones en el uniforme.

¡Por eso los chicos faltaban a clase seguido! Si no veían pierna o ella no venia a ellos, se aburrían y salían a buscarla a otro lugar.

Comí las tostadas en silencio mientras revoloteaba por mi habitación buscando lo que necesitaría para ese día. Termine las tostadas y me tome el jugo, para después vestirme, tomar mi mochila y salir de ahí hacia la habitación de mi papá. Seguramente se estaría arreglando o algo.

─Papá ¿Puedo entrar? ─pregunte tocando con los nudillos.

─Entra.

¡O por dios! De verdad no hay otra cosa mejor que vivir bajo el mismo techo que él.

Ahí estaba, mi padre, solamente con un pantalón de vestir negro y secándose el cabello. Acababa de salir de bañarse, eso era seguro ¡Por dios, que sexy! Me sonrío al voltear a verme y yo casi desfallecí al ver su torso desnudo, aunque ya lo había visto millones de veces…

¡Nadie se acostumbra a tal grado de perfección!

─Que bien, ya estas lista, tardaste muy poco…

─Más bien… ─lo interrumpí entrando y sentándome en la cama─ tú tardaste mucho, ya son las seis y media… ─sonreí al ver como abría la boca y corría al tocador y checaba su reloj.

─ ¡Demonios! ─siempre con tanto tacto…─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Aahh! ─empezó a correr de un lado a otro por el cuarto sin arreglarse mucho en realidad. El pobre ya estaba en estado de pánico total…

─ ¡Papá! ─se detuvo frente a mí y luego se acercó y me reviso.

─ ¿Qué paso? ¿Te lancé algo? ¿Te pisé mientras corría? ─inquirió nervioso mientras me tomaba por los hombros.

Como dije antes… pánico total…

─No, pero si no dejas de hacer dramas vamos a llegar tarde ─le respondí rodando los ojos y me levanté para abrir el armario y sacar una camisa azul cielo que me encantaba─. Toma ─se la lancé y él se la puso rápidamente. Saqué una corbata azul marino y le indique que se acercara mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama─. ¿Sabes… necesitas vacaciones?

Como si dijera algo gracioso se echo a reír a carcajadas, lo miré por un momento antes de ponerle la corbata y empezar a abrochársela.

─ ¿A dónde quieres ir el fin de semana? ─preguntó con una seductora sonrisa. Él sabia que era seductora, de eso estaba segura… la usaba siempre que quería algo o cuando estaba de un humor tan bueno que incluso asustaría a un payaso del circo tanto como ellos a mí.

─ ¿Canadá…? ─pregunté poniendo la mejor carita que tenía y lo abrazaba del cuello.

Ese era nuestro juego, el que aguantara más sin darle lo que quería al otro lo que quería ganaba y ese siempre era él. Un juego extraño para un padre y una hija, pero solo nos teníamos a nosotros dos, por así decirlo… en esa casa éramos él y yo y nuestros juegos que para mi papá podrían ser sobre persuasión, pero para mí y mis patéticos intentos se llamaba coqueteo.

─De acuerdo ─aceptó demasiado pronto para que intentara otro movimiento.

Lo miré confundida, pero después de unos segundos me arrojé sobre el haciéndolo caer al piso de espaldas.

─ ¡Gracias!

Después de eso salimos corriendo de la casa y ambos saltamos con agilidad las portezuelas de su BMW M3 negro y aceleró a todo para que no llegar tarde a mi clase.

Como detesto que las cosas estén en silencio saque un Cd de mi mochila y me puse a cantarlo mientras recorríamos las calles, era la cuarta canción cuando papá apago el estéreo y yo lo mire confundida.

─Estas un poco chica para las canciones acerca de decepciones amorosas ¿No te parece? ─preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

─En realidad no… las decepciones amorosas son algo que he vivido y vivo cada día de mi vida Inu ─respondí mientras sacaba el Cd y lo guardaba de nuevo en la mochila, no quería que papá lo rayara, rompiera o algo por el estilo.

─Y dices que Kouga es un gran chico ─gruño y yo sonreí ligeramente.

Kouga definitivamente lo es.

─El mejor… ─suspiré de manera un tanto exagerada mientras él apretaba el volante con mucha fuerza─ Es tan dulce… ─su mandíbula se tensó, sabia que sentía esos celos porque era un padre demasiado sobre protector, pero me encantaban─ Y besa tan rico… ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tener la lengua de alguien en tu boca era asqueroso, pero es delicioso ─me encantó la cara de asco e ira que puso.

¡Kagome es la mejor! Papá no me callaría… de eso estaba cien por ciento segura, aunque odiara a mi novio, no haría que mi felicidad terminara por que a él no le agradara el motivo.

─Bien, ya llegamos ─me avisó papá pero yo no reaccione en ese momento debido a que me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos─. Kagome, mi amor ya llegamos y vas a entrar…

─Hola preciosa ─saludó una voz a mi lado y me sobresalte al sentir como alguien depositaba un suave beso en mis labios

¡Kouga!

─…tarde…

─Hola Kouga ─saludé y me sonroje, miré a papá nerviosa y este apretaba el volante totalmente enfadado.

¡Ups! ¡Problemas!

─Te recojo en la tarde en casa de tu prima hija ─me avisó cortante.

─Claro, hoy viene el ice berg por mi ¿Cierto? ─eso lo hizo reír y mirarme con ternura, amaba esos ojos cuando me miraba de esa manera─ Te quiero papá ─le dije hincándome en mi asiento para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo en la mejilla.

─Yo igual amor ─me devolvió el beso en la mejilla y luego en la frente, para luego mirar a mi novio de manera amenazante─. Cuídala.

─Claro señor ─aseguró Kouga y me abrió la puerta para que bajara y me quitó la mochila del hombro, para luego tomarme la mano.

Me despedí de Inuyasha con la mano hasta que dio vuelta a la izquierda y lo perdí de vista, solo entonces Kouga me tomo de la cintura y me beso de manera muy acalorada mientras yo me sostenía de sus brazos para no caer victima de lo débiles que sentía mis piernas.

Preguntaran sin duda ¿No amabas a tu padre? Y la respuesta a eso es sin duda alguna: Sí. Pero de igual manera soy una chica y tengo un novio extremadamente perfecto, que es dos años mayor que yo y que me ha demostrado que esta enamorado de mi ¿Se resistirían a un chico como Kouga? Sus ojos son azules como el hielo, pero tan cálidos que la comparación es casi inadecuada, tiene el cabello largo, negro y sedoso, aunque siempre lo lleva en una coleta y sus labios son suaves, cálidos y deliciosos. Yo creo que no, aunque si pudiera elegir, elegiría a mi padre.

Correspondí a su beso con torpeza, a pesar de las horas que pasábamos besándonos a diario, aun no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo del todo bien. El timbre sonó y él gruñó al momento que yo suspiraba resignada. Se separó de mí y miró con una sonrisa el ligero sonrojo que seguramente debía de cubrir mis mejillas. Se acerco a mi oído y murmuró un suave "Feliz cumple Kagome".

─ ¿Te acompaño a tu salón de clases? ─preguntó acariciando mi cabello y yo asentí gustosa, a lo cual el sonrió radiante pasándome un brazo por los hombros mientras caminábamos lentamente a mi salón─ Oye preciosa ¿Puedo ir contigo a casa de Rin? ─preguntó con aire casual mientras yo le rodeaba la cintura con mi brazo.

─Claro, de cualquier manera a Rin no le importara ─sonreí cuando mi hermoso novio soltó una carcajada.

─Es verdad, le encanta vernos juntos ─me besó la coronilla y yo le bese el hombro, ya que esa era la parte más alta que alcanzaba de él.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta abierta de mi salón y al ver que aun no había llegado mi maestra, tomé a Kouga de la mano y lo jale dentro de este mientras mi mejor amiga del salón, Eri sonreía divertida.

Kouga me atraía a sus labios rodeándome el cuello con su brazo mientras que la libre la entrelazaba con mis dedos y yo correspondía como desesperada.

Sentía mucho calor cuando ese chico me besaba, mis manos sudaban, mi respiración se volvía irregular y mis latidos se aceleraban de manera casi vergonzosa, pero no me interesaba. A él no le parecía divertido ni mucho menos causar eso en mi, sino que le sorprendía de sobre manera y le causaba una gran ternura.

─Hola chicos hoy… Kouga, deja respirar a esa niña y vete a tu salón de clases si no quieres que te reporte ─lo regañó mi maestra y al separarme pude ver que algunos en el salón nos miraban con sonrisitas burlonas.

¡Pesadilla! ¡Odio que me miren, si no estoy en un escenario!

─Lo siento tía Kaho ─se disculpó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a su tía. Yo lo empujé un poco para separarme de su cuerpo, pero él no me soltó─ ¿Nos das un respiro tía? ─imploró y mi profesora sonrió ante la mirada de su sobrino preferido.

─Kagome, Kouga, salgan en este mismo momento o me arrepentiré ─No se porque eso no me sorprendió, Kouga tenía influencia en la escuela, eso todos lo sabían.

Su padre era el director, así como su madre y su tía eran profesoras en ella. Eso en realidad me molestaba un poco, las chicas segundo y tercero de la secundaria de por si ya me aborrecían por salir con el chico más lindo de la escuela, me aborrecerían a un más si supieran que podía saltarme una que otra clase si él se lo pedía a su tía.

─Gracias tía Kaho, ven Kagome ─tomó mi mochila de mi mesa y me jaló de la mano mientras yo le dirigía miradas de suplica a mi profesora y a mi mejor amiga, pero solo me ignoraron y dejaron que él me secuestrara.

Salimos del salón, pero yo ya había perdido las esperanzas de que se detuviera en el cuando tomo mi mochila, seguramente íbamos a ir al parque o a la azotea para perder la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo.

─Kouga, no puedo faltar hoy tengo…

─Examen de biología… ─suspiró─ lo se… ─me miró suplicante─ mi tía lo hará después del almuerzo ¿Quieres ir a la azotea? ─me imploró acorralándome en la pared.

─Mi examen Kouga…

─La azotea Kagome…

Se acercó a mí inclinándose sobre mi rostro para besarme suavemente y yo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su aliento.

─ ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Deberían estar en clase! ─gemí ¡Siempre han de interrumpir! Al abrir los ojos vi la sonrisa de Kouga.

─ ¡Corre! ─tomó mi mano y me jaló mientras corríamos por los pasillos huyendo del prefecto. Otro reporte este mes y nos íbamos suspendidos.

Corrimos, más bien él corrió, yo solo dejé que me arrastrara por los pasillos, hasta que estuvimos seguros de que ya no nos encontraría.

─Estoy… muerta… ─nos encontrábamos en los jardines de la escuela, lo más lejos posible del edificio principal. Yo estaba acostada en el pasto mientras él se encontraba de pie recargado en un árbol cercano.

─Estas en muy mala condición física amor ─se burló Kouga y se tiró a mi lado en el pasto.

─Tal vez, pero yo no tengo tiempo para estar en el equipo de atletismo ─me quejé poniéndole mala cara, pero aún así me acerque a su cuerpo recargándoseme en su brazo y abrazándolo del pecho.

─Kagome ─me llamó con la voz seria, yo levanté la vista y vi sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me apoye sobre mi codo para ver mejor su rostro perfecto ligeramente sonrojado─. Te amo ─me tomó del cuello haciendo que callera sobre su pecho y me besó

Me dejé guiar por sus labios mientras lentamente se colocaba sobre mí, sus labios sabían tan dulces y su aliento me embriagaba por completo. Nos besamos por largo rato, hasta que escuchamos la campana que anunciaba que el segundo periodo había terminado. Se separó de mí y yo gemí quejándome por la falta de sus labios. Se quitó de encima y me abrazó mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

─ ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? Te extrañe ─admitió en mi oído y yo me volví hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa.

─Mmm… Salí por ahí… pero yo igual te extrañe ─bostecé.

─Tienes sueño. Seguro te dormiste a la misma hora que Ayame, apuesto lo que quieras a que te dormiste después de que acabara la película esa sobre el barquito que se hunde ─sonreí. Eso era cierto, me había dormido a las dos de la mañana viendo la película que salía como un especial.

─Sip, después de llorar por un buen rato, claro.

─Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte jajaja ─rio ante la simple idea y yo lo acompañe en ello─. Mejor duerme un rato, te hablare a la hora del almuerzo ¿Te parece? ─preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y yo asentí.

Me acurruque en su costado con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro, sabia que él quería platicar conmigo y saber todo lo que había hecho el fin de semana, pero estaba realmente agotada.

Desperté después de un rato y me di cuenta de que Kouga también estaba dormido a mi lado, aun abrazándome de la cintura ¿Qué hora seria? Trate de sacar mi celular del bolsillo de mi falda, pero no pude sacarlo debido a que temía mover a Kouga y despertarlo, así que mejor estire un poquito mi mano y le saque su celular del bolsillo de la camisa, lo cual resulto tan fácil… de verdad dormía como piedra este chico. Faltaban trece minutos para el almuerzo, lo mejor era irnos ya que si no llegábamos Rin se pondría furica y ahora si estaríamos en problemas.

─Kouga, despierta- lo moví un poco del hombro, pero de verdad estaba dormido como una roca─. Kouga, ya despierta, Rin nos va a matar si no llegamos al almuerzo ─como dije antes ¡Roca!─ ¡Kouga! ¡Ayame viene para acá! ─grité y eso si lo despertó.

─ ¡Vámonos antes de que nos vea! ─se levanto tan rápido del susto que no puede hacer más que reír y él me miró ceñudo─ No se vale que seas cruel.

─Lo se, pero de verdad me estaba desesperando de que no te despertabas ─me levante y lo tome de la mano mientras el tomaba nuestras mochilas y las arrastraba.

─Te gusta hacerme sufrir… ─murmuró contra mi oído en algo que sonó más como un ronroneo, lo cual me hizo reír.

Caminamos hacia el comedor, que por suerte aun se hallaba vacio, así que nos dirigimos a la mesa que se encontraba en el fondo. Él aventó las mochilas debajo de la mesa y se sentó recargado en la pared mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho. Platicamos por un rato hasta que los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar y el lugar se llenó del ruido de las conversaciones de los demás.

─ ¡Primita! ─gritó una voz en mi oído y yo me sobresalte, mire a mi alrededor y encontré a Rin a un lado de Kouga carcajeándose.

Fruncí el seño y ella sonrió antes de abrazarme por el cuello.

─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome! ─gritó de nueva cuenta y yo solo le correspondí el abrazo de manera cariñosa.

¡Por Kami! ¡Como quiero a mi loca prima!

─Gracias Rin…

Me soltó y casi me da un infarto cuando dos de sus amigas colocaron una caja del tamaño de un microondas frente a mí.

─Tu regalo ─sonrió ella radiante─ ¡Ábrelo! Este es de mi parte, papá te va a dar el suyo en casa y mamá me llamó y dijo que lo mandara por correo hoy y que lamenta no poder hacértelo llegar antes.

─Gracias, pero no…

─ ¡Tú, ábrelo! Mira que batalle en encontrar lo necesario para mandarlo hacer… ─miró a mi novio con una sonrisa que él devolvió─ también es de Kouga, pasamos horas en eso, así que más vale que te guste ─me amenazó pero la amenaza se perdió en el aire en el momento que me abrazaba por la espalda─ ¡Ábrelo!

─Claro capitana ─me burle y coloque la caja sobre la mesa, para empezar a quitar el papel de manera rápida. Era la primera vez que Kouga me daba un regalo y los de mi querida y loca prima, por lo regular era pasar horas en un centro comercial con mi tío detrás de nosotras sin decir ni una sola palabra y solo cargando las bolsas que entre Rin, tía Kagura y yo íbamos juntando.

Al abrir la caja y sacar un gran pedazo de manera que tenia la forma de una luna con una estrella en la parte superior grite emocionada, para abrazar a mi prima y decirle un rápido gracias, luego volverme a Kouga y hacer lo mismo para dirigir mi atención a gran collage que habían hecho, en el cual habían fotos de nosotros tres juntos, varias en donde estaba con mi papá, en el centro varias de mi papá y mamá conmigo cuando era una bebe e incluso una donde mi tío Sesshomaru salía sonriendo con Rin y conmigo sobre los hombros.

─ ¿Cómo consiguieron tantas fotos mías? ¿Y la de mi tío? ¡Él nunca sonríe! ─grite totalmente euforia y ellos rieron ante la expresión que seguro se encontraba en mi rostro.

─Lo que sea por ti Kagome ─aseguró Kouga besándome en la mejilla y chocando en el aire su mano con la de Rin.

─Todo por mi prima favorita…

─Y la única ─le recordé sacando la lengua para luego abrazarla de nueva cuenta.

Después del almuerzo, Kouga me acompaño al salón con la escusa de que el cuadro era muy pesado. Al llegar a la entrada me lo dio, para despedirse de mí con un beso corto y salir corriendo hacia su salón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Presente mi examen, el cual para mi sorpresa, no represento ningún reto ¡Estuvo genial! Conteste todas las preguntas totalmente segura de lo que escribía.

Las clases terminaron y antes de que hubiera recogido todas mis cosas Rin y Kouga ya se encontraban en la puerta esperándome con expresión ansiosa.

─ ¿Y bien, qué me va a regalar mi tío? ─pregunté cuando Kouga me quitó la mochila y la puso en su hombro y yo abrazaba el collage a mi pecho.

─Ni creas que te voy a decir ─se burló sacándome la lengua mientras mi novio me abrazaba de la cintura─, pero te aseguro que será algo que enojara mucho a mi tío Inuyasha ─después de esto soltó una gran carcajada y nos dirigimos al frente de la escuela donde mi tío el ice-berg nos esperaba en su deportivo blanco.

Apenas nos acercamos, mi primita salió corriendo y abrazó a su padre por la cintura mientras este solamente suspiraba resignado. Estaba tan segura como de que mi papá nunca tendría novia, de que mi tío no entendía para nada el porque mi extraña prima había decidido vivir con el en lugar de vivir con mi tía Kagura en Yamato, después del divorcio, pero bueno… Rin esta tan loca como yo así que no me extraña en lo más mínimo.

─Hola tío ─saludé con una sonrisa, pero él solo dirigió una mirada gélida al brazo de Kouga que me rodeaba por la cintura y luego me miró a mí.

─Papá, ¿no tienes nada qué decirle a kag? ─preguntó Rin tratando, seguramente de obligarlo a desearme feliz cumpleaños, cosa que en realidad no esperaba.

─Tú regalo esta en el asiento trasero ─respondió soltándose del agarre y subiendo al auto. Y les diré que eso me alegro, esa era su forma de decirme que no lo había olvidado.

─Gracias tío ─corrí hasta el auto y en el asiento en lo que parecía ser una cama para animales un pequeño cachorrito negro─ ¡Oh por Dios! ─no pude evitar gritar como loca.

Le pase el cuadro a mi prima la cual frunció el ceño, estaba claro que le molestaba que el regalo de su padre me gustara más, y no es que fuera así, pero de cualquier manera no pude evitar reaccionar de esa manera, es decir ¡Es un cachorro! ¡Un perrito hermoso! Me solté del agarre de mi novio y corrí al auto saltándome la portezuela y lo tomé en mis brazos. Era súper pequeñito, lo podía cargar en mis brazos y no pesaba nada. No pude hacer más que sonreírle al ice berg que tenía como tío y aunque el no me sonrió en respuesta o me dirigió la palabra, supe que le alegraba que me gustara, él era a si y la verdad no tenía sentido tratar de cambiarlo.

Subimos al auto. Rin iba en el asiento delantero cambiándole a la radio a cada momento buscando alguna canción que le gustara mientras que Kouga me abrazaba por los hombros y me miraba jugar con el cachorrito, que en realidad no jugaba, sino que solamente trataba de morder mi dedo cada vez que le jalaba las orejitas.

No me di cuenta en que momento llegamos al departamento que mi tío tenía cerca de Ginza, por lo regular solamente íbamos a ese ligar cuando tenía pensado darnos rienda suelta a Rin y a mí para que anduviéramos dando vueltas, pero Kouga me jaló de la mano para que saliera del auto y así lo hice. Entramos al departamento y Rin nos llevó a su habitación gritándole a mi tío Sesshomaru que pidiera comida italiana para mí.

─Bien ¿A que hora van a empezar a besarse? ─preguntó Rin casi en un grito cuando cerró la puerta tras ella.

Yo me sonrojé sin duda alguna y Kouga soltó una carcajada, seguramente creyendo que era broma, pero en realidad no lo era… ¡Rin esta loca! Desde hace casi un mes insiste en que quiere una foto de nosotros dos besándonos para subirla a su página en internet, pero yo jamás se lo permitiré ¡No cuando ya ha subido fotos de él abrazándome por la espalda estando en traje de baño!

─Cuando tú no nos veas… ─murmuré entre dientes y me dirigí a su cama en la cual me tire boca arriba colocando a mi perrito sobre mí y acariciándolo suavemente.

─ ¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas amargada! ─se quejó, pero yo creo que entendió que no estaba con muchas ganas de pelear por fotos de besos, así que cambio de tema─ Por cierto ¿Qué te regalo Inuyasha? ─preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras mi novio se sentaba frente al televisor y lo encendía, yo solo suspiré y estoy casi segura de que hice una mueca de disgusto, porque ella soltó una risita.

─No me lo ha dado… ─suspiré y dejé a mi nueva mascota sobre la alfombra para sentarme en las piernas de Kouga y abrazarlo por el cuello. Él me rodeo por la cintura y nos pusimos a ver televisión un rato, hasta que una mujer entró en la habitación con nuestra comida, se portó muy amable con Rin, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos y hasta de manera un tanto grosera.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando Kouga me tapó la boca con un dedo y negó con la cabeza, seguramente él sabia que pasaba, pues era su mejor amigo, así que decidí dejar la pregunta para al rato.

Comimos entre bromas y juegos, hasta que escuchamos el timbre sonar. Como Rin no tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser, nos asomamos como si fuéramos niños chiquitos abriendo un poco la puerta, pero apenas lo hicimos, la voz de mi papá llegó a mis oídos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo a su encuentro, pero al llegar a la puerta me detuve en seco. A su lado, se encontraba una mujer alta y pálida, con el cabello muy largo y lacio de un color negro horriblemente negro, expresión muy fría y ojos que daban miedo. Esa no me agrado en nada y menos lo haría mostrando todo con es faldita de mezclilla con tablones muy parecida a una que a las que las chicas de secundaria y prepa utilizábamos los sábados que íbamos a Ginza, tacones de casi un metro de altura… Ok, exagere, peo ella igual con su mega escote de blusa de tirantes negra, que mostraba casi todo su plástico pecho por cierto.

─Hola amor ─me saludó, pero ni siquiera se acercó a abrasare o algo, ya que tenía a la tipa esa abrazada por la cintura tal y como Kouga me abrazaba a mí.

No respondí. Algo extraño pasaba y no me gustaba nada, solamente fui capaz de forzar en mis labios una sonrisa, lo bueno que soy una actriz genial, porque sino seguramente me hubiera puesto a hacer un drama sin siquiera estar segura de lo que ocurría.

─ ¿Quieres ir a dar la vuelta por Ginza? ─preguntó mi padre como tratando de tentarme, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, bueno al menos no con ella cerca, esa "Señorita" cerca de nosotros.

─No, quiero ir a dar la vuelta con Kouga ─contesté como si no sucediera nada y vi como el rostro de mi padre se ensombrecía, debido al dolor que debía producirle que no quisiera estar con él en mi cumpleaños, pero eso quería yo. Que le doliera aunque sea un poco de lo que yo sentía al verlo con esa mujer que al parecer no tenía lengua o tal vez si tuvo pero un ratón se la comió, o mejor dicho, mi amado Inuyasha.

Me di media vuelta y volví a la habitación de Rin, pasando al lado de mi tío que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si reprochara mi actitud o me analizara, pero no me importó, solamente entre y miré a mi prima que seguramente había escuchado, pero no había alcanzado a mirar desde la puerta, le sonreí al ver que estaba un tanto preocupada y me acerque a Kouga que me miraba extrañado, ya que siempre que mi papá me proponía lago yo aceptaba sin importar los planes que pudiera tener con él o si eso implicaba no verlo.

─Podemos ir al parque ─propuse con una sonrisa y él solo asintió─, además, quiero que me ayudes a ponerle un nombre a mi nuevo bebe ─eso lo hiso reír sin duda alguna, al decir eso, yo sabia que me escucharía como su molesta melliza Ayame.

─De acuerdo ─sonrió y tomó a mi cachorro del piso, donde había empezado a morder su mochila─, pero luego no te quejes de los nombres ─me lo entregó y luego tomó nuestras cosas, colgándose las mochilas en un solo hombro y tomando mi collage nuevo bajo su brazo.

Rin me miró dudosa, ella sabia de mis sentimientos por Inuyasha obviamente y por eso le extrañaba que yo rechazara una oferta suya. La tomé de la mano y la jale fuera de su cuarto con Kouga siguiéndonos y con la esperanza de que no se hubieran marchado para que ella viera lo que pasaba.

Y como siempre me va mal en la vida Kami-sama me premio encontrando solamente a mi padre en la puerta. Tal vez si la había corrido yo aceptara ir con él a dar una vuelta para recibir mi regalo de cumpleaños que aun me debe. Le sonreí radiante esta vez y cuando él estaba a puto de corresponderme vio a mi novio a mis espaldas y su sonrisa desapareció.

─Bueno, como vas a salir con tu novio ─noté como su voz se tensaba. Como odiaba esa palabra cuando se refería a mi y otro chico involucrado─, yo iré a comer con kikyou por ahí ─puedo jurar que en ese momento quería arrancarle la cabeza a mi estúpido padre, pero en mi corazón aun habían esperanzas de que solo fueran amigos… cariñosos─, te recojo en la casa a las siete para ir a cenar y darte tu regalo.

Inhale y expire varias veces y cuando oí como Rin soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor solté de inmediato su mano y le sonreí avergonzada por haberla lastimado.

─Claro… ─respondí a mi papá y le pase mis cosas y las de Kouga─ llévate las cosas, no las necesito.

Me di la vuelta, me acerque a mi tío y lo bese en la mejilla como casi nunca lo hacia, pero cierto Taisho tenía que aprender que con mi corazón no se debe jugar _nunca_, después deposite otro en la mejilla de mi prima, tomé al único chico que nunca me haría daño de la mano y salí del lugar sin siquiera mirarlo y con mi pequeña mascota recargada en mi pecho.

No quería ver a mi padre en esos momentos, hacerlo, solamente me lastimaría en sobremanera, pero al llegar al estacionamiento, vi a Kikyou recargada en el cofre de la única cosa que quería heredar de mi padre, pero que ahora sin duda ya no quería por haber sido profanado por su asqueroso trasero al aire por culpa de esa estúpida falda que le quedaba demasiado pequeña para haber sido suya. Nos siguió con la mirada hasta que salimos del lugar y yo solamente la pude mirar con todo el odio del mundo ¿¡Quien demonios se creía esa tipa, para llegar a la vida de mi padre de un momento a otro!? Es decir, en una mañana ya lo tenía claramente interesado en ella ¡Y yo en dos años no he conseguido nada productivo!

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos a un parque cercano mientras Kouga jugaba con mis dedos, al llegar nos tumbamos debajo de un árbol. Él me abrazaba por la cintura mientras yo me encontraba sentada en sus piernas jugando con mi cachorro.

─Kag… ─me llamó en el oído, para después besarme en la mejilla.

─ ¿Si?

─No te enojes… ─ me recomendó jugando con mi cabello.

─No me enojo ─respondí y él solo soltó una risita─, estoy pensando en un nombre para él ─me defendí de inmediato y levante al perrito para que lo viera.

─ ¿Qué tal…? ─lo miré expectante, la verdad a mí no se me ocurría ningún buen nombre─ No… ni idea de cómo le pongas ─dijo después de un momento y yo casi quería gritarle.

─Oh ¡Vamos! ─lo miré poniendo mi mejor carita y después de un momento suspiró.

─Déjame pensar… ─frunció el ceño y puedo jurar que casi pude ver los engranes de su cerebro funcionar a toda velocidad─ ¡Ya se Tails! ─gritó triunfante después de unos cinco minutos de pensarlo.

─ ¿El zorrito que sale en Sonic? ─interesante…

─Bueno, es lo único que se me ocurrió ─se encogió de hombros y sus ojos me miraron con preocupación─, y como me decías que te daba ternura…

─Me encanta ─asegure y le di un pequeño beso en los labios para luego sonreírle radiante─. Se llamara Tails.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos platicando, besándonos y tratando de evitar que Tails saliera corriendo cuando nos distraíamos un poco, pero pronto dieron las cinco y media y con ello la hora de regresar a casa para arreglarme para mi cena de cumpleaños en mi restaurante de comida francesa favorito.

Kouga me acompaño a mi casa aunque yo insistí en que no tenía que hacerlo, pero según él no debía de andar sola por la calle siendo una niña tan linda, claro que seguramente lo único que quería al igual que yo era estar otro rato juntos. Llegamos a mi casa como a eso de las seis, lo que solo me daba una hora para arreglarme e ir a cenar con mi papá y de hecho el coraje ya se me había pasado lo suficiente para no responderle de manera cruel y hasta comprendía que tal vez sus hormonas dormidas ya necesitaban un paseo… por mucho que eso me molestara, ya eran casi diez años que Inuyasha no estaba con nadie. Un poco de sexo en la oficina, en el auto si quería, no le haría nada de daño a nadie, bueno, a nadie excepto a mí, pero una vez al año no hace daño cierto.

Me bañe y me puse un hermoso vestido que compre hace dos semanas para esta noche, cada año, me llevaba al mismo lugar y cada año, sentía que estaba más cerca de que él fuera mío, el vestido era color celeste, sin tirantes, con un listón debajo del pecho y que me llegaba a medio muslo ¡Era lo más atrevido que había usado en mi vida! Pero tenia que intentarlo ¿No? Me maquille un poco, de hecho casi nada, a mi no se me da nada bien eso, por lo regular quien me ayuda a arreglarme es Rin o lo hacia mi tía Kagura cuando todavía no se separaba del ice berg, solo un poco de brillo en los labios y mis ojos delineados con color negro. Me puse unos tacones no muy altos del mismo color de mi vestido ¡Eran simplemente hermosos! Eran de tiras entretejidas que llegaban casi hasta mi rodilla.

Estaba acabando de planchar mi cabello cuando escuche la alarma de mi carruaje, casi sin proponérmelo acabe con los últimos mechones de una pasada, desconecte la plancha sin apagarla correctamente causando un pequeño corte, pero ¡Al diablo! La aventé dentro de un cajón de mi tocador, abrí la puerta de un tirón, pero cuando llegue a la escalera me acordé de algo importante. Regrese corriendo al cuarto y tomé mi bolso de la cama, pero cuando iba a salir, algo húmedo me tocó los dedos de los pies. Pegue un saltó y después miré al piso y vi a mi pequeño Tails. Sorprendida de haberlo olvidado, lo levanté del piso, para darle un beso en la cabecita y luego lo llevé a su camita y lo coloque ahí, lo acaricie de las orejas.

─ ¡Amor! ¡Ya es hora! ─me llamó la hermosa y sensual voz de mi padre y ahora si salí corriendo, pero al salir, cerré la puerta, no quería que mi nuevo amigo cayera por las escaleras.

─Ya estoy lis… ─ahora si lo iba a matar, pero después yo me suicidaría ¡¿Qué demonios hacia esa perra en mi casa?!

─Hola amor, veras, kikyou nos acompañara a cenar ─ ¡Vas a morir maldita! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ahora si voy a llorar!

La señorita Kikyou llevaba un vestido negro que se ataba en detrás del cuello, que dejaba un gran escote que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su ombligo, solamente cubriendo un poco sus pechos, que por cierto ¡No son nada pequeños! Con un cinturón dorado a la cadera con una enorme hebilla y con la parte de abajo del vertido solamente cubriendo lo necesario, sus tacones eran tan altos que podría jurar que eran de unos veinte centímetros, su cabello estaba terriblemente perfecto, al igual que el maquillaje.

¡Ahora si mi auto estima esta por los suelos! ¡No hay manera en que yo compita contra eso aun si no fuera su hija!

─De… de… de acuerdo… ─articulé con los ojos escociéndome de una manera horrible ¿Y saben por qué? Por qué _él _estaba tomándola de la mano y de hecho… ni siquiera me miraba.

Inuyasha tenía la mirada clavada en ella, no me miró ni siquiera cuando baje y ahora me ignoraba mientras esa vieja me miraba como si yo no fuera más que una cucaracha y la verdad, a su lado… era una patética cucaracha.

Nos dirigimos al auto y me tuve que ir en el asiento trasero, cosa nunca he hecho cuando voy con mi padre ¡Se supone que yo soy su prioridad numero uno!Iba tan deprimida que lo único que hice fue echar mi cabeza hacia atrás sentada a la mitad del asiento, pero cuando escuche a mi papá gruñir abrí los ojos esperanzada y lo miré, pero en lugar de tener cara de enojado, tenía cara de idiota ¿Y adivinan por qué? Por qué la maldita tenía su mano más allá de la pierna de MI padre.

Apreté mis puños ¡¿Para esto quería que viniera con nosotros?! ¡¿Para manosearse en el auto?!

─ ¡Papá! ─grité y él se sobresalto y trato de quitarse de enzima la mano de Kikyou, pero ella no lo soltó de donde quiera que lo estuviera agarrando.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó lanzándome una mirada nerviosa por el retrovisor y una que parecía de suplica a ella, la cual solo sonrió de manera fría y coloco su mano sobre su bolso.

─Ya se a donde quiero ir ─casi sin pensarlo me abalance a abrazarlo del cuello y le bese la mejilla.

─ ¿A si? ¿No decías que Canadá? ─preguntó soltando un suspiro, seguro creyó que vi esa manita metiéndose donde no debe, aunque la regañada y el drama se lo voy a dar llegando a casa ¡No debería hacer cochinadas enfrente de una niña de catorce recién cumplidos ¡Y menos si ella es su hija y esta enamorada de él! Aunque él no lo sepa…

─Sip, pero quiero ir a Vancouver ─sonreí y le empecé a acariciar el cabello mientras lo besaba en la mejilla de nuevo─, ¿Sabes? Ahí…

─ ¿Vas a salir de viaje Inuyasha? ─me interrumpió la grosera esa ¿Qué demonios se creía para interrumpirme?

─Si, el fin… ─ ¡¿Y este por qué le da explicaciones?!

─De hecho no te interesa ─interrumpí a mi padre, sabia que no me regañaría, yo era así, y se tenía que aguantar si quería cenar con nosotros, además se supone que es mi cumpleaños, osea ¡Día de Kagome Taisho y nadie lo puede evitar!

─ ¡Kagome! ¡No seas grosera! ─gritó una celestial voz, y les juró que no podía creer que mi padre me hablara así ¡Se supone que me ama! ¡Que soy su razón para vivir! Mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, esta vez si me había dolido en lo más profundo. Lo solté y me recorrí en el asiento hasta mirar los edificios y autos que pasaban casi soltando las lágrimas, pero yo soy alguien fuerte, así que suspiré y traté de calmarme, pero me era casi imposible. Entonces, Inuyasha suspiró─ Lo lamento amor, no debí gritarte ─tienes razón, no debiste. Solo negué con la cabeza y sonreí como me fue posible. Esta ya no era la noche especial que yo había planeado. Ya no era mi noche con mi padre.

Cuando por fin llegamos al restaurante se bajó rápidamente y rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta a Kikyou, le tendió la mano y noté como su mirada le recorría las piernas de manera muy descarada para que él lo estuviera haciendo, pero en cuanto yo me iba a bajar sola él me tendió la mano con una sonrisa que me encantaba.

─Señorita Taisho, esta noche luce verdaderamente hermosa ─me dijo de una manera en que me hizo sonrojarme inevitablemente.

No quería estar enojada con él por una estupidez, pero de verdad no pensaba disculparme por ser grosera con ella.

─Lo lamento mi amor, no debí tener ese arranque ─me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la puerta del restaurante donde su amiguita nos esperaba con cara de fastidio y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, como si quisiera enseñarlos más.

Entramos en el restaurante, en mi mesa preferida ya se encontraban otras dos personas muy importantes en mi vida. Sin importarme el parecer una niña de cinco años, corrí y abracé a Sango la cual solo sonrió radiante. Me solté de su abrazo y rodee el cuello de Miroku con mis brazos mientras le besaba la mejilla como un millón de veces seguidas.

─ ¡Deja a mi hija pervertido! ─advirtió mi padre de una manera no muy apropiada para un lugar como ese, pero yo solo me separé de una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo entero y tomé a Inuyasha de la mano, pero al hacerlo también kikyou se movió y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la tomaba de la mano de nueva cuenta.

─Creo que quiero estar con el pervertido… ─murmuré sentándome al lado del mejor amigo de mi padre, papá no me oyó, pero Miroku me miró de manera triste, él sabia que yo amaba a mi papá y aunque parezca una locura, él me animaba a intentar estar con él.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas por parte de Miroku hacia mi papá, arranques de ira de él, cachetadas de Sango al pervertido y sin duda muchas carcajadas de mi parte, pero lo que más me gusto de la noche fue que la bruja asquerosa no se entrometió en ningún momento en lo que no le importaba. El postre llegó y estaba apunto de comer cuando recordé que no le había contado a papá el por qué quería ir a Vancouver.

─Inu ─lo llamé y todos se callaron para ponerme atención. Papá me miró expectante─. ¿Te acuerdas de lo del viaje? ─pregunté inocentemente y él solo asintió─ Pues quiero ir allá porque se esta grabando una película y la verdad quiero conocer al prota ─lo miré y él tenía el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la idea, de eso estaba muy segura, pero no era un problema grave, bueno, al menos eso creo.

─Claro hija ─me miró fijamente y pude ver que de pronto le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su amiguita… Algo raro pasaba con ellos… ¡Y estoy segura que no quiero saberlo!─. Kagome ─me llamó con voz firme y seria ¡Oh, oh, problemas! ─, sabes que tu madre murió hace años y, pues tú estas creciendo y…

─ ¡Al grano Taisho! ─lo juró traté de resistirme, pero algo me decía de que algo malo se acercaba a mi vida y no quería posponerlo más, aunque ya sentía mi corazón partirse por la mitad.

─De acuerdo… ─tomó aire y miró a kikyou y luego a mí─ Kikyou va a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante, es mi nueva novia… ─todo mi mundo se derrumbó en ese momento.

Ahora mis ojos no tenían ganas de derramar lágrimas inútiles, ahora lo único que quería era abalanzarme contra ella y arrancarle… el alma, tal y como ella lo había hecho al empezar algo con MI padre, MI Inuyasha, MI único amor…

Puede que era una niña y que estaba terriblemente malcriada, bueno… pues era hora de cambiar… hora de madurar.

─ ¡Oh! Me alegro por ti… ─me levanté de mi silla con una sonrisa que estoy segura fue la más convincente que he realizado en toda mi vida─ Si me disculpan, voy al tocador.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí al baño y me encerré, no podía llorar por una cosa como esa, él era mi padre, debería estar feliz, él lo estaba, bueno, al menos cierta parte de él ─dentro de sus pantalones ¡Genial! ¡Todavía podía usar el sarcasmo! No estaba tan mal entonces…─ lo estaba. Traté de despejar mi mente, no podía ser débil, pero… él no podía… no podía hacerme esto… no podía… ¡No podía hacerme esto!

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!!!

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Kahia-chan

setsuna17

ryomahellsing

knd.03

KaoruLuxClyne24

Kahia-chan: Amiga! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leer esta rara historia!!! *u*!!! Por cierto si puedo tal vez mañana en la mañana ya envié el Song-Fic que te había dicho.

Bueno, pues me voy!!!

Kisses!!!

Llegar a los 12 Reviews para el que sigue!!!

Bye Bye!!!


	3. Diabolicamente sexy

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que connotaciones sexuales y de agresiones sobre el mismo, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC e algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

Un amor más que fraternal

[InuxKag]

[Long-Fic]

By Yasaku Cullen

=Capitulo 2. Diabólicamente sexy=

Han pasado dos años y medio desde esa noche y todo a cambiado… mi vida a cambiado, no tanto en lo elemental, pero si por mi carácter. Verán, ya no soy la estúpida niñita que vivía en un mundo donde todo giraba alrededor de su padre. Tengo dieciséis y medio y pues, verán, ahora si puedo ir a donde quiera, decir que tengo dieciocho y todos me lo van a creer. Mi cuerpo ya creció, tengo unos pechos perfectos, no más grandes que la plástica que vive conmigo, pero si lo suficientemente perfectos y naturales para opacarla, mi cintura es pequeña y mi cadera es una curva peligrosa para los que me ven en la calle cuando conducen, pero obviamente todo esto tiene un dueño y es que, después de tanto tiempo seguimos juntos.

Kouga entró a la universidad y casi no nos vemos, pues yo aun estoy en la preparatoria. Es increíble pensar que después de tanto aun seguimos saliendo y lo mejor de todo es que al parecer ahora ya soy capaz de seguirle el paso.

En casa casi todo ha cambiado, papá ya no me trata de manera tan cariñosa y de hecho casi toda su atención se centra en Kikyou, quien se ha vuelto más que insoportable día con día. Es decir ¡Tiene complejo de adolecente! Se pone ropa como la que yo uso, a excepción de que a mí me queda perfecta y a ella como si fuera una patética parodia, ya que según me a dicho Rin esa maldita se parece a mí, claro que de las dos, soy la mejor. Aun trató de conseguir algo con mi padre y les diré que me siento terriblemente complacida con los frutos de mi trabajo.

_El verano pasado fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a la playa, claro que mi amargadísimo tío no se digno a ir y eso fue de gran ayuda para que Kohaku el hermano menor de Sango que es cinco años mayor que yo no se separara de Rin en ningún momento y cuando digo separarse, me refiero a que estuvieron pegados por la boca casi todo el santo día. Miroku y sango se acababan de comprometer y eso quería decir que mi tío postizo no dejo las manos quietas en ningún momento, aunque claro, de cualquier manera no lo abría hecho. En ese viaje Kouga no nos pudo acompañar, porque Ayame había querido ir a Ginza de compras y él había tenido que acceder, lo cual me dejaba totalmente sola y aburrida, así que fui a caminar por la playa tratando de evitar mirar al agua por miedo a ver una escena muy perturbadora entre mi prima y su amigo con derechos, pues novios no eran de eso estaba totalmente segura, además se suponía que mi padre estaba ocupado "poniéndole bronceador" a su novia, cuando en realidad le estaba metiendo mano debajo de su horrendo bikini rojo con blanco ¡Por Kami! ¡Parecía que había combinado dos diferentes!_

_Estaba pensando en cosas totalmente ridículas, cuando alguien me rodeo la cintura y me metió en el agua salada y esos brazos los reconocería incluso estando muerta._

─ _¡Inuyasha Taisho! ─grité saliendo del agua totalmente despeinada y golpeando a mi padre en su torso desnudo ¡Por Kami! ¡Se veía realmente sexy! ¡Pero ahora me había despeinado!_

─_Pero si así te vez más linda ─aseguró y luego soltó una enorme carcajada, la cual me confundió, no sabia si se burlaba de mí o… alguna otra cosa, pero me perdí en él, en su risa y en su hermoso rostro, esa risa era toda mía y él también lo seria._

_Me acerqué a él caminando como siempre hacia cuando quería que Kouga me cumpliera algún capricho y él dejo de reír poco a poco para tragar grueso, por un minuto tuve la certeza de que había pensado cosas que no debía con quien antes había sido su sol._

─ _¿Qué tan linda? ─pregunté abrazándolo por el cuello y mordiendo mi labio inferior de manera sexy._

_Hacia mucho tiempo que no coqueteaba tan abiertamente con él, de hecho desde que me dijo que su noviecita se iría a vivir con nosotros a casa, y al hacerlo después de tanto me sentía sumamente nerviosa, además que al pegar mi cuerpo al suyo ya no era lo mismo, pues mi bikini verde dejaba que mis pechos tocaran su torso de manera muy excitante. Él se hizo un poco para atrás, pero yo lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello, así que cuando él retrocedió, me llevó con él._

─_Hermosa ─susurró acariciándome el cabello y puedo jurar que me sonroje de manera horrible, pues sentía mi rostro arder─, divina… ─mi corazón se aceleró al notar como se acercaba a mi rostro─ simplemente perfecta ─cerré los ojos esperando el momento, pero jamás llego, pues sus labios se posaron en mi frente, entonces mi corazón casi se rompió, pero ya era más fuerte y no me iba a rendir, no por una mala jugada._

─ _¿Más hermosa que Kikyou? ─pregunté como si fuera una niña chiquita y me apreté contra su cuerpo juntando nuestras caderas y entonces sentí lo que demostraba que mi padre era hombre ¡Todo en mi se encendió! Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y mordí con fuerza mi labio, para evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca._

─_Más hermosa que cualquiera… ─me susurró en el oído y abrazándome por la cintura y estrechándome, cosa que casi me hace enloquecer._

─_Te amo Inuyasha… ─admití en un suspiró, tenía que decírselo y esta parecía una oportunidad más que perfecta._

─_Yo también te amo hija… ─pero él no lo entendió…_

─ ¡Kagome! ─me llamaron desde la sala y yo me levanté de mi cama y salí corriendo de mi cuarto. Últimamente no estaba lo suficientemente fría como para fingir ignorar mis bromas o mis malos modales.

Al llegar a la sala no pude hacer más que soltar una enorme carcajada, se los juró por el sexy cuerpazo de mi papá que traté de evitarlo, pero en realidad se veía muy patética y graciosa sosteniendo su vestido nuevo frente a ella totalmente desgarrado y mi perro sobre el sofá mirándonos atentamente.

─ ¡Mira lo que tu maldito animal le hizo a mi vestido para la fiesta de hoy! ─vociferó la señora de la casa totalmente furiosa.

─Lo siento… ─aunque en realidad no sea verdad─ pero no puedo evitar que juegue con lo que quiera ─me volví a mi hermoso Rottweiler─. Ven Tails… ─lo llamé y él saltó del sofá y se acercó a mí, le acaricie la cabeza y me volví a kikyou─ Tranquila, ponte cualquier otro, al final… ─sonreí arrogante─ Inuyasha solo me va a mirar a mí hoy ─me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación con Tails andando a mi lado.

Me encantaba la cara que ponía cuando la hacia enojar, yo creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que siento algo más por mi padre, pero es que en verdad no me importa. No se lo dirá. Nunca lo haría por miedo que mi padre la dejara por inventar tales majaderías. Aunque en realidad fueran más que ciertas.

Hoy en casa de mi prima se celebrarían sus dieciocho años, se haría una maravillosa fiesta de disfraces, pero no una cualquiera, mi tío y mi tía habían organizado el evento del año. Y mi disfraz era perfecto para lo que pensaba hacer esta noche, aunque rogaba porque Kouga algún día me perdonara por hacer las cosas que hacia aun siendo su novia…

Al entrar en mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta de tras de mí me abalance sobre mi adorado perro, dándole un gran abrazo y dándole besos en la cabeza. De verdad le agradecía que la molestara, de hecho casi lo entrene para eso nada más, pero es que este tenía un talento natural para fastidiarle ¡Y que conste qué yo no se lo pedí esta vez!

─Te amo Tails ─le susurré abrazándolo con fuerza─. Solo tú me comprendes tan bien que no necesito decirte nada ─lo miré y le acaricie las orejas eufóricas, pero entonces vi lo que el reloj sobre mi cabecera decía─. Bueno hermosura, me voy a bañar, cuida que nadie que no sea Inuyasha entre ¿ok? ─entré a mi baño con una sonrisa algo pervertida en mi rostro, de cualquier manera, nadie en esta casa entraba a mi cuarto. La primera y ultima vez que kikyou entró lo lamento terriblemente…Tails, podía ser mi perro gigante que era más tierno y adorable que un osito de peluche y que no mataba ni una mosca, pero cuando lo hacen enojar… bueno, simplemente no se tiene mucha suerte.

Me duché lentamente, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo y repasé mentalmente mi plan una y otra vez, tratando de hallar alguna falla, para solucionarlo sin entrar en la boca del lobo. Las burbujas y las sales de aromas exquisitos me rodearon por unos minutos, hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente de descanso, tenía que poner manos a la obra si quería que todo saliera bien.

Salí de la tina y de mi baño, envuelta solo por una toalla negra, pero al entrar a mi habitación casi se me cae.

─ ¡Kouga! ─grité sorprendida de que se encontrara encima de mi cama ¡¿Cómo demonios paso a Tails…?! Oh… cierto… es Kouga…

─Vine a ver a mi novia… ─contestó encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a mí de manera peligrosa. Me tomó de la cintura.

Quería correr.

Desde hace un año me es casi imposible estar en una situación como esta. Mi cuerpo enloquece y pierdo el control de mis hormonas. No me avergüenza para nada esta situación, ni me es incomoda, pero lo que me preocupa es solamente que pues… yo me jure que el primer hombre seria _él_, así que no me podía dejar llevar.

─Kouga…─lo empujé hacia atrás y él me miró con sus ojos totalmente brillantes por el deseo ¡Que alguien me diga…! ¡¿Cómo resistirme a esto?!

─ ¡Ya llegué! ─gritó mi ángel guardián desde la entrada de la casa seguramente.

─Ya llegó mi papá… corre o te va a matar… ─le dije besándole el cuello de manera provocativa y pasando mi lengua sobre su piel, eso lo excitaba mucho, pero también le hacia sentirse un poco satisfecho, eso le bastaría por hoy, no estaba de humor para problemas con Inu.

─Que me mate si es por estar contigo… ─me empujó hasta la pared empezando a besarme el cuello entrelazando sus manos con la mías, un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando su lengua bajo hasta mi hombro y lo mordió con suavidad ¡Dios! ¡Este chico me mataba! ¡Y yo también podía matarlo!

─Que conste que tú lo pediste… ─me giré y el quedó recargado en la pared mientras yo metía las manos debajo de su camisa, pero al darme cuenta de que no le era suficiente empecé a desabrocharle la camisa y a besar cada parte de su torso desnudo. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, sujetándome con fuerza, mientras las mías lo empujaban por los hombros.

Me lancé hacia su cuello, si bien no haríamos más que besarnos ¿qué más daba?

─Kagome, amor ¿Tú…? ─la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y de un momento a otro vi el colérico rostro de mi padre ¡Kouga va a morir! No me alejé del cuerpo de mi novio, pero si bien me puse de espaldas a él, interponiéndome entre ellos ¡No iba a permitir que mi padre lo castrara!─ ¡Maldito sarnoso! ─vociferó y casi se le abalanzó encima, pero por fortuna conseguí colgarme del cuello de mi padre abalanzándome sobre él y tirándolo en la cama.

─ ¡Corre Kouga! ─él me miró dudoso, pero luego salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

─ ¡Deja que le corte su…!

─Inu ─lo llamé con suavidad y sonrojándome un poco ¡Oh Kami!

De un momento a otro pareció ser que él también lo noto, es decir, me encontraba sobre su cuerpo abrazándolo por el cuello solamente con una toalla muy mojada cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo y muy excitado, pues dejo de intentar ir tras Kouga. Hacia mucho que no estaba tan cerca de su rostro y de su cuerpo. Casi inconscientemente, creo… pegue mi cadera a la suya. Lo que sentí en ese momento fue lo mejor de todo, su cuerpo estaba tan excitado como el mío, lo noté, su miembro estaba tan despierto y lo podía sentir presionándose contra mí que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado.

─Inu… ─suspiré cuando me apreté más contra él y él gruño por lo bajo, tal y como lo hacia siempre que kikyou deslizaba la mano por su pierna.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─gritó una odiosa voz que maldije pues de un momento a otro mi padre había salido debajo de mí.

─Después…Mmm… Hablaremos… ─dijo al parecer totalmente incomodo y después salió de mi habitación dejándome totalmente trastornada.

¡Kuso! ¡Esa era mi maldita oportunidad! ¡Y la Kiky-perra me la quito! ¡La odio más que a nadie!

Unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de mis ojos, no debería llorar y lo sabia de sobra, pero me era imposible, lo amaba tanto, lo deseaba tanto… y él también me deseo, aunque sea por un segundo, lo hizo.

Me limpie los restos de agua salada de mis mejillas y me dispuse a arreglarme ¡Esta noche iba a ser mía! ¡Ni ella lo podría impedir!

Pasadas unas horas ya me encontraba lista y, nadie me podría superar esta noche.

Me veía fantástica.

Yo esta noche estaba diabólicamente sexy, y digo diabólicamente, porque de eso era mi disfraz de diablesa, todo lo contrario al de mi prima que había decidido ser un ángel. Me había propuesto ser un ángel, pero no lo acepte, debido a que yo sabia que a mi padre el color rojo lo enloquecía y créanme, no quieren saber como me entere.

─ ¡Kagome ya baja! ─por primera vez en la historia, no era mi padre el que insistía en que me apurara, esta vez era mi karma por traicionar a Kouga o por cualquier otra cosa, que seguramente había hecho en otra de mis vidas.

─ ¡Claro! ─grité totalmente emocionada. No le iba a dar el gusto, además me moría por ver su rostro totalmente desencajado por la envidia. Dieciséis años y medio y soy la envidia de una mujer de veintisiete.

Al llegar a la planta baja, el rostro de kikyou estaba rojo de celos y eso me hubiera hecho totalmente feliz si no fuera por que papá no me miraba a mí, sino que me daba la espalda ignorándome totalmente.

─ ¡Por Dios Inuyasha mírala! ¡No puede ir a una fiesta vestida de esa forma tan… vulgar! ─gritó muerta de la envidia seguramente. Le perdonaría todo, menos vulgar ¡Que se miré al espejo por Kami! ¡Es ella la que utiliza el disfraz de colegiala traviesa que usaba para cumplir algunas fantasías sexuales de ellas y mi padre! ¡Yo solo me veo sexy!

─ ¡Vulgar tu abuela! ─le grité y eso pareció hacer que mi padre me mirara. Su rostro se sonrojo ligeramente y yo sonreí satisfecha.

Su mirada empezó a recorrer mi cabello que peine haciéndome dos colas de caballo, en las cuales había colocado unos cuernos de diablo. Bajó la mirada a mi rostro, el cual había delineado mis ojos de rojo y los labios pintados del mismo color, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi top rojo con una torera de cuero negra de manga corta y pulseras negras y rojas, en los brazos, después se poso en mis piernas descubiertas, pues solo llevaba un short muy corto con un cinturón negro con una gran hebilla cromada con la forma de una calavera y cola por obvias razones, hasta llegar hasta el suelo en el cual caminaba con tacones de aguja negros entretejidos, hasta la mitad de mi pantorrilla.

Aunque yo no era la única que se había lucido esa noche, pues él se había disfrazado del zorro y estaba para comérselo.

─ ¿Te gusta Inu? ─pregunte dándome la vuelta de manera muy sensual, no creo que se haya olvidado de cómo dije su nombre hace unas cuantas horas, pero, simplemente no podría resistirse a mí, esta noche no lo haría.

Caminé hacia él moviendo mis caderas provocativamente, pero sin parecer perra en celo como Kikyou. A veces era una suerte que Inuyasha ya me dejara salir de compras sola y no se fijara tanto en lo que compraba hasta que ya lo traía puesto.

Su mirada estaba fija en mí y su boca ligeramente abierta, eso me dio mucha confianza, simplemente lo había dejado sin palabras. Ahora era momento de empezar a seducirlo.

─Gracias, tú también te ves maravilloso ─me acerqué a él y con el ritmo cardiaco totalmente enloquecido lo besé en la comisura de sus labios.

Un simple contacto como el que solía darle en la mejilla siempre, nada apasionado, pero si muy significativo. Dejé mis labios ahí por solo unos segundos y después me alejé un poco de él.

Le sonreí radiante y él al parecer trato de hacerlo, pero se veía terriblemente conmocionado, ahora era momento de seguir adelante y no echarme para atrás.

Esta vez iba enserio, no me iba a quedar a medio camino por miedo a su rechazo, esta vez no me iba a rechazar y si sucedía dejaría de llamarme Kagome Taisho.

Lo tomé de la mano y la pase por mi espalda para que me rodeara la cintura y, ahí, sobre mi piel desnuda la coloque. El suave contacto de su mano quedándose en ese lugar después de que le soltara la mano me hizo sentir poderosa, pero lo mejor fue en el instante en que me pegó a su costado abrazándome con fuerza y acariciando mi cintura con los dedos lentamente ¡Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo! Y podría jurar que él suyo también si pegáramos nuestras caderas, pero justo en el momento en que la idea se me vino a la cabeza alguien carraspeo a mi espalda y fue entonces cuando recordé que aun se hallaba con nosotros.

El trayecto a la mansión de mi tío fue muy corto, demasiado.

Cuando mi padre se detuvo frente a la puerta me quede boca abierta ¡Kami! ¡De verdad se habían lucido! Las luces de colores salían de las ventanas del segundo y primer piso y la música llegaba a mis oídos de manera simplemente hipnotizadora ¡Me moría de ganas por bailar y ver a mi prima!

Mi papá se bajo primero, pero Kikyou no se movió, seguramente esperaría a que mi padre le abriera, la puerta y yo la verdad no tenia tiempo para eso, así que antes de que Inuyasha sentara la portezuela de su nuevo mustang convertible yo me deslice entre los asientos pisando su lugar, pero perdí el equilibrio con los tacones, así que caí hacia donde se encontraba mi padre, pero de verdad ¡Esa noche era para mí! Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero en lugar de eso, unas manos me enderezaron tomándome de la cintura, así que abrí los ojos y mi papá sonreía ligeramente, seguramente me había visto muy graciosa.

─Ten más cuidado amor… ─me apoyé en sus hombros y baje de un salto, pero lo di con demasiada fuerza de manera intencionada, así que al caer al piso, mi pecho golpeo contra el suyo quedando nuestros rostros muy juntos de nuevo.

─Gracias Inu… ─suspiré juntando un poco más mi cuerpo y depositando un beso su mejilla, ahora me daría a desear un poco, solo un poco, porque hasta yo se que no resistiría mucho─ Voy a buscar a Rin y a MI novio ─sonreí al ver como su rostro se enfurecía─. Tranquilo, no quiero hacer ninguna cochinada… ─su rostro se suavizo ante la sinceridad pasmada en mi voz─ _con él…_─susurré acercándome de nuevo a su cuerpo y de pronto sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y sentí sus manos apretarme con más fuerza la cintura─ Nos vemos Kikyou ─dije separándome de él y lanzándole una mirada arrogante, para después dirigirme a la entrada, pero al darme la vuelta para entrar choque con el torso de algún hombre.

─Valla, valla te ves linda Kagome ─me dijo una voz muy conocida, así que con una enorme sonrisa me voltee y abrace por el cuello a Miroku, él me correspondió el abrazo y se acercó a mi oído─. No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar ─me advirtió y noté el tono preocupado de su voz, pero no me detendría ¡Jamás!

Me separé de él y vi que llevaba un disfraz de príncipe de color azul, así que supuse que Sango usaría algo de princesa.

─De hecho Miroku, eso es lo que quiero… ─me miró ceñudo, él sabia lo de mi padre, pero eso no significaba que en realidad le agradaran mis intentos de seducirlo, pues creía que me lastimaría─ El fuego arde con pasión y yo quiero arder en sus brazos ─sonreí al ver que me miraba con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que lo decía tan abiertamente, pero después soltó una carcajada y me abrazo de nuevo.

─Solo cuídate ¿Si? ─me soltó y saludó a alguien detrás de mí así que supuse que ya se acercaban a nosotros, así que me escabullí detrás de él.

Al entrar a la fiesta me encontré con tantas personas que abrí los ojos como platos ¡Casi todos eran universitarios! ¡Y por Kami, estaban buenísimos! Un chico alto y con una larga trenza y disfraz de guerrero antiguo dirigió su mirada a mí y me dirigió una sonrisa coqueta que casi me hace reír, pero luego se me acercó, cosa que me sorprendió.

¿De verdad me veía tan bien?

─Hola primor ─saludó con voz que pretendía ser seductora y sí, lo era, pero ¿Primor? Me mordí la lengua para no reír ¡Por Kami eso estaba pasado de moda incluso antes de los dinosaurios!

─Ho… Hola ─respondí entre cortadamente por las ganas de reír y seguro creyó que era por nerviosismo, porque sonrió arrogante.

¡Patético!

─ ¿Vienes sola? ─inquirió acercándose un poco más, pero eso no me hizo retroceder en lo más mínimo, estar cerca de los hombres era fácil para mí.

─No, vengo con mi padre y su novia ─respondí como si no importara, yo ya sabia a lo que se refería, pero bueno, era divertido romper uno que otro corazón, o más bien dejar calientes a un montón de idiotas y eso pasaría cerca de dos minutos pues ya había visto a Kouga lanzarme una mirada desde la pista de baile donde se encontraba con su hermana Ayame.

─Entonces… ─insinuó acercándose otro poco y vi a Kouga alejarse de su hermana, la cual hizo un puchero, pero de inmediato se puso a bailar con otro tipo─ Vienes sola.

─En realidad no… ─respondí totalmente sonriente, pues Kouga llegó tomándome de la cintura y girándome para darme un beso muy apasionado que devolví enredando mi lengua con la suya de manera automática mientras metía mis manos por debajo de su playera y su chaleco que reconocí de inmediato como el que usaba Itachi en la caricatura de Naruto cuando era ANBU.

Después de unos segundos Kouga se separó de mí y yo lance un pequeño quejido ¡Me encantaba besarlo! ¡Me enloquecía! Pero él parecía empeñado en mirar el rostro del chico que no se había movido ni siquiera un poco del lugar, pero a mí en realidad no me interesaba, así que le empecé a besar el cuello.

─No se te ofrece nada ¿Verdad Bankotsu? ─inquirió mi novio con burla, demasiada para mi gusto, así que le mordí el cuello─ ¡Aahh…! Kag… ¿Eres vampiro o diablo? ─preguntó cuando se marcho el chico y yo me separe de él con una sonrisa.

─Las dos ─respondí sacando mi lengua de manera juguetona, pero al instante fue atrapada por los dientes de él, que sonrió arrogante antes de besarme con descontrol, cuando el aire se nos termino lo mire con una sonrisa─ Itachi ¿Eres vampiro o ninja? ─lo cual solo lo hizo reír antes de jalarme entre toda la multitud llevándome al centro del vestíbulo donde pude ver a mi prima bailando sobre una mesa o tarima con Kohaku y un chico pelirrojo llamado Shippou que me había presentado hace dos semanas.

La miré bailar con Kouga sujetándome de la cintura de la misma manera que mi padre antes de que kikyou nos interrumpiera, pero su contacto no se sentía igual y no despertaba en mí el mismo deseo.

De verdad, si había alguien a quien agradecerle el que ahora tenga la suficiente confianza para coquetearle a mi padre, es a Rin, pues ella era la diosa de la seducción ¡Le había coqueteado a su padre por meses desde que cumplí los quince para ayudarme! Y debo de decir que funciono, porque el día siguiente de la playa, Rin me contó que al verla llegar con una mini y una blusa desabrochada sobre el traje de baño, su padre se había abalanzado sobre ella dándole un apasionado beso. Después de eso no se repitió, pero es porque ella dejo de hacerlo, pues desde ese día me convenció que era posible para una chica, volver caliente a su padre incluso aunque este sea un ice berg ¡¿Y cómo no?! Bailaba de una manera excepcionalmente sensual y es que su disfraz le quedaba genial.

La falda blanca muy ajustada con un short debajo de ella del mismo color, top, alas, cientos de pulseras doradas y blancas en ambas muñecas, collar de doble vuelta que caía entres sus pechos de color oro, y una aureola dorada enredada en el pelo totalmente lacio. Se veía genial, aunque se disfrazara de ángel, la forma de moverse entre esos dos chicos rozando su cuerpo de manera provocativa, no lo parecía…

─ ¡Eh! ¡Ángel! ─grité y ella miró alrededor tratando de encontrarme hasta que Kouga levanto la mano y ella sonrió, les dio un beso a cada uno de los chicos en los labios, les murmuró algo en el oído y ellos bajaron dirigiéndose a nosotros mientras ella continuaba bailando.

─A bailar… ─me dijo Kohaku jalándome de la mano y llevándome, pero entonces vi que Shippou empujaba a mi novio hasta donde yo me encontraba al pie de lo que resulto ser una tarima redonda de las que se encontraban en los antros.

Sonreí a mi prima y subí a ella con dificultad, pero Kohaku me sujeto de la cintura hasta que logre quedar de pie frente a Rin quien me abrazo de inmediato.

─ ¡Te vez maravillosa! ¡Y yo que pensé que te verías mejor de ángel! ─gritó en mi oído.

─Pues la verdad me encanta este traje ─sonreí radiante y ella me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¿De verdad tendría que aclarárselo?─. Inuyasha se quedo helado… o más bien, caliente ─reí un poco y ella también lo hizo─, además casi lo beso de verdad… ─sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y soltó un chillido abrazándome y saltando como loca.

─ ¡Que bien! ¿Lo vas a intentar esta noche? ─preguntó recorriéndome con la mirada─ Porque deberías.

─Para eso te buscaba, quiero que le pidas a mi tío que separe a kikyou de Inu en la noche, no quiero que compartan habitación ─le susurré lo más bajo posible pues Kouga ya llegaba a nosotras con cara de fastidio. Le gustaba bailar, pero no le gustaban las provocaciones sexuales de mi parte si no lo haría con él.

─Claro, solo le diré la verdad ─le lancé una mirada como si hubiera enloquecido y suspiró─. Papá lo sabe desde hace siglos Kagome… Hola lobo ─saludó a mi novio mientras yo recuperaba la compostura… Ya sabia yo que el ice berg no tenía las neuronas congeladas como mi padre.

─Yo no voy a bailar… ─aseguró y yo volví a la realidad y me acerque a la orilla con Rin, para acercarme a su rostro.

─ ¿No…? ─pregunté acariciando su mejilla y rozando mis labios con los suyos mientras hablaba─ Yo quiero que bailes…─le pase la lengua por los labios─ Y que me toques… ─le mordí el labio inferior─ Y que me pegues a tu cuerpo hasta el cansancio… ─lo tomé del cuello de su playera y lo besé con pasión mientras mi mejor amiga y prima soltaba una risita ridícula, seguramente al ver la cara de idiota de Kouga mientras subía a la tarima totalmente desesperado para continuar con el beso de manera más exigente, en cuanto se hubo puesto de pie me separe de él y le sonreí arrogante─ A bailar sarnosito… ─le dije moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas subiendo mientras mi prima hacia lo mismo que yo solo que hacia abajo y acariciando sus brazos mientras yo introducía mis manos de nuevo debajo de su camiseta.

Bailamos sobre la tarima durante horas, estaba realmente agotada, pero las manos de Kouga bajando por mis muslos, subiendo por mi cadera y casi tocando mis pechos mientras Rin bailaba al pie de esta de nuevo con Kohaku y Shippou, y el calor de su cuerpo emanando hacia él mío.

─ ¡Tío! ─gritó mi rara prima y yo de inmediato me pegué más al cuerpo de Kouga, tenía que verme provocativamente perfecta─ Que zorro más sexy…

Dirigí mi mirada ahí y mi papá se encontraba mirándome totalmente furioso ¿o celoso? Sonreí arrogante, y luego me volví hacia Kouga, me acerqué a sus labios y mordí el inferior. Él me tomó de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, mientras yo me movía contra su cadera aún al ritmo de la música.

¡O Kami! ¡Kouga estaba MUY excitado! Su miembro estaba totalmente despierto y duro.

Sus labios se abrieron y su lengua salió de ellos, como queriendo entrar en mí boca, pero yo saqué la mía, imitando algo que él me había mostrado como hacer una vez, y la presione con la suya en el aire ¡Este chico sabía delicioso!

Sus labios se cerraron en torno a mi lengua y la succionaron de manera sensual, luego se separó con una gran sonrisa y sacó su lengua, en la cual yo repetí lo mismo que él.

─ ¡Kagome! ─esa voz me enloquecía, me llamaba, pero iba a darle más celos o como mínimo hacer que deseara estar en su lugar para poder besarme de esta manera que a algunos le parecía asquerosa, pero enserio, era delicioso…

─No… ─murmuré a mi azabache novio una vez que trató de separarse de mí debido al grito de mi padre, así que se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro con una sonrisita seductora y me beso totalmente enloquecido.

Su cadera se pegó más a la mía y la respiración se me entrecorto de manera terriblemente dolorosa. Estaba perdiendo el control de mis hormonas nuevamente y mi intimidad palpitaba de manera dolorosa… muy dolorosa.

Estaba excitada, sentía un calor irresistible y mi cuerpo sin control, luchaba con acercarse más al de Kouga, pero de pronto una suave mano tomó la mía que colgaba flácida a un costado de mi cuerpo, me separé de él con desgana y Rin me miraba preocupada y casi con dolor… ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo estaba olvidando…!

Le sonreí en señal de disculpa y ella solo sonrió tristemente y luego negó con la cabeza al ver que buscaba con la mirada a Inuyasha.

Me separé de mi novio y bajé dando un salto, estuve a punto de caer de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez Kohaku me sostuvo sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa un tanto preocupada y jalé a mi prima lejos de ellos.

─ ¿Dónde…? ─pregunté, bueno trate, pues ella me interrumpió de inmediato.

─Se fue por ahí ─señaló detrás de si y tragué grueso─. Estaba totalmente furioso…

─Gracias…

Salí corriendo hacia donde me había indicado, busque en la entrada, pero no estaba y luego en la sala, pero tampoco. Me estaba desesperando, cuando vi al tipo llamado Bankotsu acorralando a una pelirroja contra la pared, entonces lo note, esa pelirroja de ojos verdes y con un bikini y algo rayado en la frente era Ayame disfrazada del Jutsu sexy de Gaara, y al parecer no se lo estaba pasando nada bien, tenía el rostro pálido y lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos.

¡La estaba acosando!

Sin pensármelo dos veces dejé de buscar a mi papá y me dirigí a ellos ¡No iba a dejar que un idiota mal nacido la molestara!

─ ¡Aléjate de ella idiota! ─lo tomé del hombro jalándolo, pero no creo que lo notara, pero mi insulto si lo oyó.

─No Kagome… ─me advirtió Ayame asustada, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, nos habíamos vuelto amigas.

─Aahh… pero si es la niña de Kouga… ─se alejó de Ayame solo un poco, pero luego se acercó de nuevo a ella, al parecer después de pensárselo un poco─ No, no quiero pelearme con el lobo… ─suspiró y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer para alejarlo de ella.

─Kouga no dirá nada porque yo le diré que ya no me gusta… Cambiaremos de lugar ella y yo ¿Te parece?─propuse casi desesperada.

─De acuerdo… ─me recorrió con la mirada, la jaló del brazo de manera muy brusca, pero cuando iba a reclamarle la empujó a otro lado─ Vete.

─No le digas nada de esto a Kouga, Ayame ─le supliqué cuando el tipo me jalo de la muñeca y me encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared de manera animal.

─Pero…

─ ¡No se lo digas! ─grité pero mi aullido fue callado por la música que retumbaba contra los cristales, de manera que nadie notó lo que pasaba con nosotros─ Por favor… ─insistí cuando sus manos me tomaron por la cintura y empezó a besar y morder mi cuello de manera muy salvaje asustándome mucho, pues sus manos me hacían sentir sucia y con ganas de llorar.

─De… de acuerdo… ─susurró y vi que no me mentía, pero en sus ojos vi una sombra que me calmó. Pensaba hacer algo sin romper su promesa… solo esperaba que fuera rápido, pues de un momento a otro las manos de Bankotsu me empezaron a tocar los pechos apretando su cadera contra mí de manera que no podía escapar de él.

¡Quise gritar! ¡Quería llorar!

Lo traté de empujar con fuerza, pero era más fuerte que yo.

¡Ni siquiera Kouga me había tocado los pechos! ¡Tenía miedo!

Empecé a sollozar y sus labios se dirigieron a mis labios, los cuales apreté con fuerza, pero él me mordió mi labio inferior con demasiada fuerza para que me pudiera gustar. Podía jurar en esos momentos que me había abierto el labio.

Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras él me besaba ferozmente y violencia, pero de un momento a otro dejó de besarme y tocarme con cualquier parte de su cuerpo…

Me deslicé por la pared sin abrir los ojos, tal vez… se había olvidado de mí al ver que estaba demasiado asustada para darle algo de placer como era debido… o tal vez simplemente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y esa no había sido su intención…

Unos pequeños y delgados brazos me rodearon los hombros y me sentí reconfortada, acurrucándome en el pecho de quien lo había hecho.

─Kag ¿Estas bien…? ¿Te lastimo…? ¡Respóndeme niña! ─ordenó la voz de Rin totalmente alarmada y yo solo asentí abrazándome a su cintura aún estando sentada en el piso con las piernas recogidas hacia mí, pero de pronto llegó a mi mente… Rin no habría sido capaz de alejarlo de mí…

─ ¡Amor! ¡Kagome! ─abrí los ojos y me encontré con la hermosa mirada dorada de mi padre.

Estaba pálido y parecía dudar si acercarse a mí o no. Yo le resolví la duda y me solté del agarré de mi prima para abalanzarme contra él.

Me abracé a su cintura y hundí mi rostro en su pecho sollozando con un poco más de fuerza, él me acaricio el cabello tratando de consolarme. Él me había salvado… a pesar de que hace casi tres años que no se mostraba verdaderamente preocupado por mí…

Poco a poco su calor me fue tranquilizando, hasta que mi llanto cesó por completo y suspiré. Él me obligó a alzar mi rostro tomándome de la barbilla. Sus ojos me miraban el rostro totalmente preocupado, podía notar su ansiedad.

─Rin ─la llamó levantándome del piso en sus brazos, cosa que me sorprendió de sobremanera─ Si vez a kikyou dile que se valla a casa con Kagura ─lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No entendía─. Yo me quedaré con Kagome esta noche aquí, me la llevaría a casa, pero, creo que te necesitara para hablar de lo que paso…

─Pero ¿Por qué no la dejas tío? Nada ma…

─ ¡Por Dios Rin! ¡No la voy a dejar sola después de esto! ¿Quieres que valla y lo maté? ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero no me separare de ella en estos momentos! ─gritó y yo me asuste un poco, pero en realidad no me apetecía que se fuera, así que me abrace a su cuello con fuerza.

─No me dejes… ─murmuré hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello─ Por favor Inu… Te necesito…

La música sonaba a nuestro alrededor y yo sentía que había personas cerca de nosotros, pero nadie nos prestaba atención o tal vez ni siquiera les importara lo que sucedía, pero ¿Y Bankotsu?

─Papá… ¿Y…y… donde esta…? ─pregunté nerviosa.

El rostro de papá se ensombreció y sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor, me bajó y empecé a preocuparme. Se giró y casi se aleja de mí, pero tomé su mano y él me miró con sus ojos llenos de fuego, pero su mirada se suavizo cuando vio que por mis ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas de nueva cuenta. De inmediato me rodeo con los brazos.

─Tranquila… Miroku se lo llevó… ─me susurró acariciando mi espalda.

─Tío ─interrumpió Rin y ambos la miramos─, vallan a la habitación de huéspedes ─nos recomendó y sentí calor en mis mejillas, casi había olvidado lo que esas palabras podrían significar─, la fiesta se acaba en menos de una hora ─hizo una mueca de disgusto─. Papá no es muy relajado y cuando se entere de esto va a ser el fin de ese idiota ─dijo más para si misma que para nosotros al parecer, pues ya se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía a donde hace unos minutos estábamos bailando. Ojala nunca me hubiera alejado de Kouga, pero bueno… Al menos había protegido a Ayame…

¡Kouga!

─ ¡Rin! ─la llamé y ella se volvió preocupada. De inmediato se acercó a mí.

─No quieres que me valla, no te preocupes, yo…

─ ¡No! ¡No se lo digas! ─me miró confundida, seguramente creyendo que me refería al ice berg─ ¡Kouga… no… por favor! ─imploré y ella pareció preocupada y algo incomoda. La comprendía, él era su mejor amigo, pero yo… bueno, no quería que él supiera de esto. Le dolería demasiado y además se metería en problemas si iba tras el chico, porque yo estaba segura que iría tras él.

Me observo por un minuto, tal parecía, reflexionando el asunto, hasta que después suspiró y asintió dirigiéndome una triste sonrisa. Ella era una persona leal y le dolía hacerle eso a un de sus mejores amigos, al único de todos los que tenía que nunca había besado y al único que sabia nunca besaría.

Cuando se alejó de mí papá me soltó de su abrazo y me tomó de la mano jalándome hacia las escaleras, que ya estaban medio vacías y no medio llenas ya que la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Me arrastró por los pasillos del segundo piso, en el cual ya no había ninguna persona y nos dirigimos al cuarto que no compartíamos desde la fiesta de quince años de Rin. Cada año, le organizaban una fiesta y cada año desde que mamá murió él me tomaba en brazos antes de que terminara la fiesta y me llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes donde dormíamos abrazados después de que él me contara sobre como había sido mi madre, de lo orgullosa que estaría de mí e incluso una vez que le pregunte como seria el hombre con el que me casaría él me había dicho que ninguno seria demasiado bueno, pues todos los hombres eran unos idiotas, yo le respondí que eso no era cierto, qué él era hombre y que me quería casar con él. Tal vez él no lo recordara, pues solo tenía ocho años, pero esa fue la primera vez que hice algo parecido a una confesión. Claro, en ese momento no era nada más que un enamoramiento inocente de una niña hacia la única persona realmente importante en su vida.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo entrara, pero me encontraba estática. Todo mi valor se había ido por el caño con lo que había sucedido con ese desgraciado y ahora se salía lo poco que quedaba por las pequeñas heridas que sentía en el cuello, por el cual estaba segura que algo goteaba y también por mi labio, que sabía ligeramente a sangre.

─Amor… ─cuando me llamaba de esa manera mi corazón se ponía a bailar la conga de felicidad, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que me pudiera rechazar─ Ven ─entró delante de mí y me jaló dentro, avancé y me senté en la cama mirando fijamente el piso.

Lo podía sentir mirándome fijamente parado justo frente a mí, levanté la mirada y él me sonrió levemente. Se incoó frente a mí y se acercó a mí rostro un poco.

Pasó sus dedos por m cuello, acariciando suavemente esos lugares donde sentía un poco de escozor, su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco.

─Te lastimo demasiado…─murmuró más para si, de eso estoy segura, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Sus dedos se movieron a mis labios y acaricio el pequeño corte que seguro debía de tener en inferior, ya que e dolió un poco cuando lo presiono─ Demasiado… ─aseguró para soltar un suspiró resignado al ver que yo volvía a negar con mi cabeza─ Tus suaves labios Kagome… Nunca pensé decir esto…─sonrió amargamente a mi parecer, pero mi cerebro no parecía descifrar lo que acababa de decir ¿Qué cosa nunca pensó decir?

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─llamó una voz tras la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a kikyou, la cual me dirigió una mirada, que por una vez no pareció fría, sino más bien, de lastima.

Lejos de que eso me hiciera pensar que era buena persona, me hizo enfurecer. Yo _no_ quería su lastima. Mi orgullo ya estaba bastante amedrentado por Bankotsu, como para que mi rival viniera y me mirara como una pobre imbécil. Yo sabia que no debía de odiarla, pero de cualquier manera no podía evitarlo, ella había entrado a mi vida arrebatándome lo que más amaba.

─ ¿Qué sucede kikyou? ─preguntó Inuyasha levantándose del piso y acercándose a ella.

─Solo vine a despedirme ─respondió y me dirigió otra de sus miraditas. Se acercó para besar a mi papá, el cual se dejo al principio, pero después de unos dos segundos se alejo de ella y se acercó a mí de nueva cuenta, sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome por los hombros. Seguramente entendía que me lastimaba que me ignorara en esos momentos.

─De acuerdo kikyou, nos vemos mañana para el almuerzo… ─se despidió.

La puerta se cerró y nos quedamos solos de nuevo. Podía escuchar la música del otro lado de la puerta y mi corazón iba al ritmo de la batería, que sonaba de manera totalmente acelerada.

─ ¿Qué hare con esas heridas? ─escuché que se preguntaba después de un rato de silencio entre nosotros. Eso me hizo soltar una risita tonta ¡Era tan obvio!

─ ¿Qué te parece curarlas? ─pregunté cuando me miró confundido.

Frunció el ceño tal parecía no lo había pensado.

─Ya lo se, pero el idiota de Sesshomaru no tiene nada de eso en casa desde que Rin cumplió diez y renuncio a los arboles por las tiendas de moda ─cierto…

Pensé por un momento y un recuerdo se me vino a la mente cuando analice sus palabras acerca de arboles. Cuando tenia seis me subí a uno con mi prima, pero no llegué muy lejos, pues al tratar de llegar a la primera rama, esta se rompió y mi rodilla se talló contra el tronco causándome un raspón, el cual fue curado por un beso de Inuyasha y una duce sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Un color rojizo debió cubrir mi rostro ante este recuerdo, pues colocó sus labios en mi frente.

─No tienes fiebre… ─murmuró y luego se separó de mí un poco─ ¿Qué hago con esas marcas? ─preguntó desesperado.

Yo tomé su mano entre la mía y entonces vi que tenía un pequeño corte en el nudillo. Suspiré. Debió de haberle pegado duro cuando lo separó de mí.

─Te lastimaste… ─susurré y una idea cruzo por mi mente. Es más sencillo demostrar las cosas que decirlas ¿No? Acerqué su mano a mi cara y deposite un suave beso en donde tenía el fino corte. Levanté mi mirada y vi su boca ligeramente abierta, seguramente estaba muy impresionado, así que sonreí y deposite otro beso sobre la pequeña herida─ Ya te curé… ─sonreí al ver que su boca se cerraba y se abría como la de una trucha en busca de aire o como tratando de decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Al final, después de unos segundos, sonrió de medio lado.

Una sonrisa coqueta que desde que le puse la corbata el día de mi cumpleaños numero trece no había sido dedicada a mí.

Esa sonrisa me indicaba una sola cosa… había entendido mi mensaje… mi mensaje de que solo necesitaba una cosa… que me besara…

Continuara…

* * *

Uff!!! Creo que me tarde un poco, pero es que estuve super atareada con las cosas de la escuela y es que como hicimos presentaciones acerca de lo que vimos en el semestre estuvo super pesadita la semana!!! Pero ia no me tardare tanto... solo espero recuperar mi inspiracion y mis calificaciones.

Pueden creerlo!!! Reprobe mi parcial de mate!!! TToTT!!! Y se supone que soy un as en eso... u_ú... pero supongo que es el precio que hay que pagar por pasartela viendo y escribiendo anime... ¿No?

Gracias a sus reviews a:

KagomeStarPrincessMiko

setsuna 17

CONEJA

KaoruLuxClyne24

ryomahellsing

Kahia-chan: Jeje, si chica eres la primera, y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic!!! Lamento no poder subir el song-fic, pero preste mi memory y pss ahi la tenía guardada... Gomen!!! Pero en cuanto pueda lo envio!!!

knd.03: Bueno, creo que eso de que ambos se junten tiene qu pasar en cada historia, jeje ademas ni te preocupes que yo igual soy antikikiperra y por lo de kag y kouga, bueno, es que me encanta ese chico y la neta me choca que ella siempre este sola mientras espera a que el idiota que tiene como padre reaccione, ademas, es casi una niña y necesita el cariño de un chico que la quiera.

Azuka Herikawa x33: Hola, que bien que te gusten los incestos, de hecho creo que son mi tipo de fic favoritos y no te preocupes que oportunidades les dare demaciadas jajaja.

Skuld Dark: Hola. jeje de hecho creo que ese es el trabajo de esta mujer, jajaja pero weno, supongo que tambien se debe a la mania de tantas personas en ponerla como bruja, pero bue...

* * *

**Atencion:**

Es posible que al terminar este Fic haga el mismo pero version Inuyasha, tambien con sesshomaru y Rin, e incluso uno de Kouga con Ayame.

Ustedes deciden si quieren esos, diganme para ponerme a trabajar en ellos, eeh.

Weno, psss ia me voyyyy, espero 25 reviews para el siguiente capitulo.

Kisses... Bye Bey


	4. Juego sucio

**

* * *

**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

Un amor más que fraternal

[InuxKag]

[Long-Fic]

By Yasaku Cullen

=Capitulo 3. Juego sucio=

*Un momento de gozo en el corazón es mejor que horas de placer en los sentidos*

─Kagome ─sonrió mientras sus manos se posaban en mis mejillas.

Su sonrisa era cálida y llena de cariño al igual que el rose de sus manos sobre mi piel. Su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del mío. Mi respiración se volvió irregular y mi pulso se aceleró de manera inesperada. Su rostro se acercó al mío lentamente y cerré los ojos por instinto. Rin ya me había dicho antes que mirar mientras besas es de mala educación…

Unos segundos después apreté los ojos con fuerza desmedida, tratando de evitar que mis lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos victimas del dolor que sentí cuando mi padre colocó sus labios sobre mi frente.

Mi corazón tartamudeo y después pude sentir como si se hubiera detenido. En mi mente solo me gritaba una y otra vez que era una estúpida ¿Cómo demonios pude haber creído que él sentiría algo más que solo amor de padre a hija? De verdad me sentía totalmente patética. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de despertar en él, el suficiente deseo para que fuera mío.

─Creo… que me iré… a dormir… ─susurré conteniendo los sollozos que luchaban por salir de lo más profundo de mi ser. Me alejé de él.

No tenía fuerzas suficientes para intentarlo de nuevo, pero ¿En realidad quería seguir intentándolo? Lo amaba con locura, con desesperación y desenfreno, pero ese gesto de besarme la frente me había dolido mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ya empezaba a sentirme terriblemente… Es decir, enamorada de alguien que jamás corresponderá de la misma manera a mi sentimiento. Eso era lo que siempre pasaban en las telenovelas o películas en extremo melodramáticas y yo… yo había vuelto mi vida una película de esas, claro que en ellas siempre había un final feliz y hasta el momento, para la mía había no había final feliz.

Sentí sus manos acariciarme el cabello, lo cual causo que un pequeño suspiro saliera de mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos mirándome confundidos.

Él no entendía mi dolor claramente, tal vez se llegaba a imaginar la mitad de ella, pero no del todo, y eso era bueno ¿no? Es decir, siempre me ha dado y ha hecho todo lo que yo le pidiera sin pensarlo dos veces o siquiera una ¿Si él supiera que lo deseo y lo amó más que nada, dejaría a Kikyou y se quedaría conmigo? Esa es una pregunta que me asusta. Él nunca se alejaría de mí por esa razón, pero tampoco creo que me tratara de la misma manera.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, no fui capaz de contener el dolor.

Me rodeo con los brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda consolándome y lastimándome el alma, no sollocé, ni lloré, solamente deje que mi dolor fluyera por medio de esas gotas saladas.

─ ¿Amor? ─me llamó con su suave y hermosa voz llenándome los oídos. Levante mi rostro y me encontré con el suyo cerca del mío─ ¿Te lastimó? ─preguntó acercándose un poco más a mí y mirándome preocupado, pues hace años que no lloró, bueno, al menos frente a él.

─No… no me… hizo nada grave… ─tartamudee de manera torpe y acercándome poco a poco a sus labios.

─ ¿Segura? ─inquirió moviéndolos de manera irresistible.

¿Estaba hipnotizada o idiotizada? No lo sabia y sigo sin saberlo, lo único de lo que era más o menos consiente era de su cálido aliento endulzado por el ligero aroma a whisky y tabaco. A cualquier persona eso le podría resultar sumamente asqueroso, pero para mis sentidos desarrollados solamente para creer en él como una especie de divinidad, era como la más perfecta de las glorias respirarlo de manera tan concentrada.

─Papá ─lo llamé y él solo me miró a los ojos mientras yo me humedecía los labios inconscientemente─ ¿Me amas?

Inuyasha me dirigió una mirada extraña y sincera, luego sonrió de medio lado y juntó su frente a la mía cerrando los ojos.

─Más que a nada en el mundo ─suspiró embriagándome por completo con su efluvio tan poco común.

Esa pudo haber sido la respuesta más esperada de todas en mi corta vida y por esa misma razón, me atreví a realizar el acto más intrépido de mi vida.

Estiré mi cuello y uní mis labios a los suyos de un rápido movimiento. No me di cuenta de si me correspondió en el instante o no, lo único que hice fue… disfrutarlo…

Sus labios eran el manjar más delicioso que había probado jamás, tan suaves que incluso podría compararlos con el algodón de azúcar y su contacto me quemaba de una manera impresionantemente abrumadora.

Moví mis labios tratando de hallar una respuesta, pero pronto los suyos se tensaron. Sentí sus manos tomar mi rostro y separarme de él.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces, hasta que mi respiración se acompasó.

─Hija… no… ─me susurró él cuando abrí mis ojos y vi en los suyos miles de emociones acumuladas; deseo, dolor, ira, angustia y creo que incluso pude notar un poco de alegría camuflada entre tantas más que no fui capaz de identificar.

No quise responder ni atender a lo que me decía solamente me abalance contra él de nueva cuenta, le rodee el cuello con los brazos.

Mis labios se movieron de manera exigente contra los suyos, mordí su labio inferior en la espera de que abriera su boca, pero en lugar de eso me volvió a separar de él.

─Kagome ¡Basta por favor! ─su voz era suplicante, pero mi mirada lo era aún más.

¡Él también sentía algo más por mí! ¡Lo veía en sus ojos!

Tal vez no me amara de manera desesperada y enfermiza como yo a él, pero en su mirada brillaba un deseo tan grande que me era imposible ignorar.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─gemí recurriendo a lo único que él siempre cedía, se podría llamar chantaje, el sollozar un poco y mirarlo con dolor y un poco de rencor, pero no lo seria en realidad, pues solamente le estaba dando una ayudita para que hiciera lo que _ambos_ queríamos.

─Eres… eres mi hija… ─musitó sin fuerza alguna y con un gesto de dolor que seguramente se debía a nuestro parentesco.

─No me importa ¡No me importa Inuyasha! ─vociferé tratando de acercarme a sus labios de nueva cuenta, pero me fue imposible, sus manos no me lo permitieron.

─Eres mi hija… y una niña… ─agregó sin aliento, pero para mí eso fue más para el mismo que para aclararme la situación.

Me alejé de él de un salto y me paré frente a él, tal vez lo haya dicho sin intención de ofenderme ¡Pero por Kami! ¡Hace solo unos minutos habían tratado de violarme en lugar de a una universitaria!

Tendría que aprender a controlar mi ira, porque si yo no lo hacia bien era más que obvio que mi Taisho favorito lo hacia mucho menos. Estaba apunto de gritarle, pero al parecer la mecha para que la dinamita explote es más corta en él que en mí.

Se levantó y me tomó de los hombros obligándome a sentarme de nueva cuenta en la orilla de la cama.

─ ¡Deja de comportarte como una estúpida Kagome! ─me ordenó y casi me pongo a llorar ante la fiera expresión de su rostro. Él nunca era brusco conmigo, ni siquiera la vez que con aerosol en lata pinté su antiguo BMW M3 negro de color rosa chicle. En sus ojos había un brillo aterrador─ ¡Si tanto te molesta Kikyou dilo y se acabó! ¡No seas una maldita zorra en celo para separarnos! ─ahora sí, lo único de lo que fui realmente capaz fue llorar.

Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de mis ojos y solté un pequeño sollozo, me dolía su forma de tratarme, pero más que nada me dolió el hecho de que tenía la razón, me porté como una zorra, pero él no entendió el hecho de que en realidad no era por eso. Sí, era más que obvio que la detestaba sin control, pero no era ese el motivo. Yo lo amaba y lo necesitaba para mí, conmigo… dentro de mí…

─ ¡Estas loco Taisho! ─ahora si me iba a oír ¡Puede que lo ame y que no deje de llorar, pero me iba a oír quisiera o no! ─ ¡Si me comporto de esta manera no es por tu estúpida noviecita, baka! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Es más aunque no la hubieras conocido jamás, esto igual pasaría! ─vociferé fuera de mi misma, su rostro se mostro confundido por un momento, pero aun así, la ira no se esfumo.

─ ¡Kagome, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Quieres que te crea eso?! ¡¿Por qué mierda tú harías algo como esto?! ─estaba en problemas, mi padre había dicho tacos, pero en realidad me importo en lo más mínimo. Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón de dólares, bien, pues también tendría la respuesta del millón de dólares.

─ ¡Por qué te amo imbécil! ─mi voz salió totalmente desgarradora y llena de dolor, pero la sinceridad plasmada en mi voz era totalmente notoria.

Me miró confundido y su rostro ya no mostraba ira alguna.

Lo miré y él me miró. Nuestros ojos estaban totalmente fijos en el del otro. En los suyos había una sombra extraña que no podía identificar.

Por unos segundos solo por unos pocos, fui consiente de sus labios moviéndose con desesperación sobre los míos. Pues en esos momentos sus manos se posaban en mi cadera acercándome a su cuerpo.

Podría estar soñando y ni siquiera lo habría notado, pero su contacto se sentía sumamente real y sus labios ¡Por Kami!

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y al entrar en mi boca, toqué el cielo.

Su cuerpo me acorralo contra la puerta de manera violenta, pero no hubiera sentido ese golpe aunque me hubiera roto la columna, pues sus manos habían empezado a moverse sobre mi piel y su boca había descendido hasta mi cuello, que no podría estar más agradecido por la atención que le dedicaba mi padre.

Su contacto era tan ardiente como el mismo infierno, pero su manera de tocarme y besarme solo podría compararse con algo celestial.

Estaba empezando a perder la razón por completo cuando dejó de torturar de manera tan placentera mi cuello y me miró a los ojos.

De un momento a otro me abrazaba a su cuerpo como si hubiera estado a punto de perderme o algo por el estilo, yo no pude reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera correspondiéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

─Kagome… Gomennasai… ─susurró en mi oído y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. No entendía el significado de sus palabras, solo podía concentrarme en el efecto de su aliento rozando mi cuello.

La excitación crecía en mí cada vez más. Él había tomado la iniciativa una vez, ahora era mi turno tal parecía, lo empujé un poco del pecho para encontrarme con sus labios, pero al acercarme a ellos Inuyasha desvió su rostro.

¿Qué demonios sucedía? Sus ojos dorados estaban cargados de dolor y contrastando con el, se encontraba la culpa brillando de manera aterradora. Se arrepentía de haberme tocado, lo entendí muy tarde…

Tal vez solo no sabía como hacer para poder responder mi beso siendo yo su hija, pero ¿Eso importaba en realidad? Es decir, él también me amaba, y si no era así ¿Por qué demonios me había besado? Su mejor momento con Kikyou ya había acabado, su relación se había enfriado de manera asombrosa después de dos años juntos, ella seguía siendo una mujer despampánate, pero sin duda ya no sentían la misma pasión cada que se veían. Eso era totalmente obvio, ya ni siquiera se metían mano cuando parecía que los demás no se daban cuenta y cada vez eran más las veces en las que al bajar a la cocina encontraba a mi padre tomando un vaso de leche y viendo películas anticuadas en el televisor de la cocina. En lugar de eso, yo ya había ganado puntos asombrosos sin darme cuenta siquiera, tal como la vez que llegue luciendo una mini falda negra con una blusa de tirantes color blanca. Me puse a bailar en la sala frente a Inu de manera que solíamos hacer Rin y yo y al sentarme en sus piernas me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que estaba realmente animada.

Él me deseaba, de acuerdo, de momento solo podría vivir con sus sentimientos de deseo. No pedía más que eso, solo necesitaba eso para seguir con vida. Una noche con era lo único que necesitaba para poder soportar una vida sin él.

¡Al diablo con lo que sucediera después! ¡Solo lo necesitaba a él!

─Inuyasha Taisho, mírame ─le ordené con voz firme y eso me gusto, mi voz no temblaba como mi corazón, eso me ayudaría. Él me dirigió una mirada alejándose de mi cuerpo y soltando su agarre. Sentí que me caía al vacio al dejar de sentirlo sujetándome de la cintura, pero me mantuve en pie─. No me interesa nada, escúchame bien, _nada _más que estar contigo ─su mirada se dirigió a un punto equis de la habitación y yo me acerqué a él con paso decidido, le tome el rostro y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos─. Estoy hablando enserio _papá_ solamente eso deseo ─sus ojos dorados brillaban de una manera tan hipnotizadora, que incluso me tuve que esforzar más para no desconcentrarme─. _Ámame, hazme tuya… _─le supliqué acercándome a su rostro y rozando mis labios con los suyos. Él se encontraba totalmente estático─ _Si me amas aunque sea un poco, no me importa si es como tu hija… Hazme el amor… una noche… _─imploré rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acercando mi cuerpo al suyo de manera incitante.

Me sentía como una maldita zorra y de hecho lo era, pero lo necesitaba… solo lo necesitaba…

Pude ver en sus ojos todo el dolor que le causaban mis palabras, pero estaba harta de ser tan poco egoísta en lo que se refería a él, tal vez lo estuviera hiriendo en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no me iba a rendir a medio camino ¡Ya no lo haría más! ¡Mi orgullo no me dejaría hacerlo de nuevo! Esta era mi misión en la vida, una noche con Inuyasha me bastaría por este momento, eso me daría una oportunidad de entrar en su corazón como mujer, y no como su hija…

─_Hazlo Inuyasha… _─lo animé llevando mis manos al nudo de su capa negra y jalándolo un poco más a mi cuerpo.

Sus labios se acercaron vacilantes a los míos que respondieron de manera desesperada. El movimiento era torpe, sus labios estaban indecisos y los míos totalmente seguros de lo que querían.

─Puedes _hacerlo _mejor Inu, lo sabes… ─susurré contra sus labios y como si se trataran de las palabras exactas que él necesitaba oír sus labios se movieron salvajemente contra los míos.

Solté un débil gemido al sentir sus brazos apretando mi cadera contra la suya y pude sentir la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro al escucharlo. Bien, esto era un juego al que podíamos jugar ambos…

No estoy muy segura de cómo lo logre, pero conseguí colocar una de mis piernas entre las de él. Nunca se me había ocurrido hacer algo como eso, pues era un golpe bajo, pero al parecer en los mangas Shojo que había leído funcionaba de maravilla.

Levanté un poco mi pierna y la rocé con contra su entrepierna suavemente. Un gruñido salió de su garganta y ahora era mi turno de sonreír arrogante.

Esto iba a ser el juego más divertido y maravilloso de mi vida si lo pensaba bien…

Sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura me apretaron con fuerza y me levantaron del suelo, a lo cual como acto de reflejo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura. Nuestros sexos se rozaron sobre la tela de nuestras ropas, pero aún así era lo más excitante que había sentido.

Dejé sus labios y bajé a su cuello donde empecé a depositar suaves besos, para después acariciar su piel con mi lengua. Su piel era deliciosa, su sabor era dulce y amargo a la vez, sin duda algo único. Sus caricias dejaron mi cintura y se me dirigieron a mis muslos, causándome leves espasmos de placer.

Sentí cuando empezó a caminar, pero no deje mi labor en su cuello el cual ahora empecé a morder sutilmente, hasta que quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

─Kagome… ─me llamó la voz de mi padre, ahora ronca debido a la excitación. Lo miré─ Eres mi hija… ─insistió ¡Por Kami! ¡Este hombre parecía disco rayado!

─Y eso a mí no me molesta… ─aseguré algo desesperada ¿Tenía que interrumpir el momento más mágico de mi vida con sus complejos y perjuicios?─ Te amo Inuyasha… ─susurré mirándolo a los ojos totalmente segura de lo que decía.

Suspiró.

Seguro no se esperaba que fuera tan terca, pero por alguna razón era su hija y eso me hacia igual de aferrada que él.

Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y casi enloquecí en el momento en que me mordió con suavidad debajo de la mandíbula. Un gemido se huyó de mis labios fuertemente apretados.

─Inuyasha… Aahh…─suspiré cuando su lengua hiso un trazo desde mi barbilla hasta donde llegaba el escote de mi top rojo.

─Así… di mi nombre… ─me ordenó antes de que lo repitiera en medio de otro gemido cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. No era necesario que lo dijera, no había manera de evitar que el nombre por el cual pecaba saliera de mis labios si su boca no se quedaba quieta.

No podría soportar por mucho tiempo de esta tortura sin tenerlo dentro de mí, así que mis manos se dirigieron al nudo de su capa que ya se encontraba medio desabrochado, lo deshice de un rápido movimiento y él la aventó lejos de nosotros. Una vez sin ese molesto pedazo de tela me dedique a desabrochar los botones de su camisa de manera desesperada, pero mis manos temblaban ligeramente y eso me complicaba el hacerlo de manera rápida, así que se separó un poco de mí aplastándome con su cuerpo y se la desabrocho de manera rápida, para quitársela y arrójala lejos de nosotros.

Mi mirada se perdió por unos segundos en su torso desnudo totalmente a mi merced, pero mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos por un segundo y me hundí en el oro derretido y ardiente de ellos.

Me besó totalmente desesperado y yo correspondí de manera torpe, pero poco a poco el ritmo fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse solo en el suave roce de nuestros labios. Ese beso no era nada apasionado, era tierno y eso fue una de las cosas que más feliz me hizo en la noche. La ternura que demostraba en ese beso destilaba un poco de amor a la mitad de este juego sucio en el que estábamos sumergidos por mi egoísmo. Nada me alegraba más que ser egoísta…

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi chaqueta de cuero negra y me la quitó lentamente, acariciándome los hombros mientras lo hacia, sus labios depositaron un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de separarse de mí y mirarme a los ojos fijamente. Su mano derecha se dirigió a mi cabeza y me quitó los cuernos, para después soltarme el cabello y acomodarlo con suaves caricias que me hacían temblar.

Dirigí mis manos a su pantalón y me detuve en el botón un tanto dudosa, yo quería y él quería, pero era mi primera vez y estaba muriéndome de los nervios. Una sonrisa alentadora apareció en sus labios y con una mano me ayudo a deshacerme del botón y la cremallera. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando mi mano rozó de manera accidental su miembro por encima de los bóxer que llevaba puestos.

─Tranquila… ─me susurró en el oído y yo solo asentí nerviosa, era irónico, hace solo unos momentos yo lo animaba y ahora era él el que me guiaba, pero eso era de esperarse, él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme con los nuevos retos en mi vida y esta vez, no seria la excepción. Este era un nuevo reto y no había nadie más con quien yo quisiera superarlo.

─Solo… dime como… ─le pedí sonrojándome un poco y una carcajada salió de su boca─ ¿Qu… qué pa… pasa?

Era extraño… Se estaba riendo en un momento que según creo yo, no era el más idóneo.

─Eres tan… ─se detuvo a la mitad de la frase y yo lo miré ansiosa. Necesitaba saber que era─ perfecta… ─susurró antes de volverme a besar lentamente y dejando que su cuerpo me aplastara contra la cama. En ese momento vino a mi mente el recuerdo de la playa.

* * *

Flash Back

─_Hermosa ─susurró acariciándome el cabello y puedo jurar que me sonroje de manera horrible, pues sentía mi rostro arder─, divina… ─mi corazón se aceleró al notar como se acercaba a mi rostro─ simplemente perfecta…_

* * *

Mi corazón estaba volviéndose loco y agotando los latidos de toda mi vida en esos momentos.

Sus manos se dirigieron ahora a mi cinturón y me lo desabrocho sin dejar de besarme un solo momento, pero con un ritmo tan lento como el de las nanas que me cantaba cuando mamá acababa de morir, después de soltar la enorme hebilla del cinturón, se levantó de encima de mí, parándose a un lado de la cama y con una ligera sonrisa me tomó de la mano obligándome a ponerme de pie con él.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mis muñecas y luego me acaricio los brazos hasta llegar a los hombros y luego hacia las muñecas de nueva cuenta, donde tomó las pulseras que traía puestas y quitármelas, dejándolas caer al piso sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

─Deberías vestirte como niña… ─susurró recorriéndome con la mirada, ese comentario me molesto en sobre manera, yo no era una niña y él ya lo sabia, de hecho lo estaba comprobando─ Te vez más linda cuando eres tú misma…

Me tomó de la cintura y me acorraló contra la puerta de nueva cuenta, esta vez con más suavidad. Nuestros labios se movían en sintonía mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban un apasionado tango dentro de mi boca.

Sentí como se movía juntó a mí mientras yo jugaba con su cabello enredándolo en mis dedos y acercándolo cuanto más fuera posible a mí.

─Kagome… ─musitó cuando se separó un poco de mis labios y yo lo miré con la respiración totalmente acelerada─ Tus zapatos… ─yo no entendí en nada a lo que se refería y eso lo debió de notar en la expresión de mi rostro, ya que me sonrió arrogante de nueva cuenta─ Quítatelos… ─me ordenó y yo me sonroje fuertemente mientras me separaba un poco y obedecía.

¡Todo me parecía totalmente ridículo! Kagome Taisho, el objeto de deseo de todos los chicos de la preparatoria a pesar de ser de primer grado y de algunos de la universidad, se encontraba totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada ante un hombre. Eso no era posible en un mundo cuerdo, pero mi mundo no estaba para nada cuerdo, eso lo tenía más que claro…

Cuando me deshice de mis tacones él me tomó de la cintura y me empujó a la cama mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su pecho acariciándolo totalmente encantada con lo suave que era su piel pero claramente impresionada de lo fuertes y firmes que eran sus músculos.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo, caímos en la cama. Él me empezó a besar el cuello y empezó a descender hasta llegar de nueva cuenta al escote de mi top, donde se detuvo, me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y con movimientos rápidos y expertos me la sacó por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto mis pechos.

Sentí una vergüenza increíble en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en ellos y trate de cubrirme con los brazos, pero Inuyasha me tomó las manos con una sola de las suyas y me obligo a colocarlas encima de mi cabeza.

─Perfecta… ─repitió y mi cuerpo que se había tensado al estar descubierto se relajo al escuchar esa palabra con la que él me describía.

Sus labios regresaron a mi cuello de inmediato y su torso desnudo se presiono contra mis pechos que se encontraban en la misma condición.

Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir nuestras pieles en contacto, pero sus labios siguieron bajando, repitiendo exactamente el mismo maldito camino, solamente que esta vez o había nada de tela que le obligara a detenerse, así que solamente pude soltar un gemido ahogado al sentir como introducía mi pezón derecho en su boca y lo acariciaba suavemente con la lengua. Siguió torturándome de esa manera tan erótica por unos minutos y cuando sentí que iba a morir la mano con la cual no me sujetaba las mías se posó sobre mi pecho izquierdo dándole un suave masaje que me volvió simple y sencillamente loca.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─vocifere sin control cuando tomó mi ya endurecido pezón con sus dientes y mordiéndolo de una manera… ¡Que me saco de mis casillas!

Justo después de que grité su nombre se separó de mi pecho y se dirigió al otro, para repetir justamente lo que había hecho con el anterior, pero esta vez su mano soltó las mías para poder seguir dándole atención al que acababa de abandonar, así que mis manos se dirigieron a su cabeza, pero en lugar de alejarlo, me sorprendí a mi misma haciendo que su cabeza se moviera de manera más rápida contra mi pecho, aumentando de esa manera el movimiento de su boca y su lengua sobre el.

─Tranquila… ─dijo antes de soltar una risita una vez que se separó de mí─ No te agotes… Aún hay más amor…

Sus palabras me desubicaron levemente ¿Era acaso posible que me pudiera hacer sentir mejor de lo que ya me sentía en esos momentos?

Su boca bajó y bajó, llegando a mi vientre, por donde pasó la lengua causándome cosquillas y escalofríos a la vez. Sentí sus manos tomar los bordes laterales de mi short rojo y empezar a bajarlo lentamente. Al hacerlo sus manos fueron acariciando cada centímetro de mis piernas mientras su lengua jugaba de manera aterradora sobre el borde superior de mis bragas.

Cuando me sacó el short sus manos se posaron en los bordes de la única prenda que me quedaba.

Esta vez no me las quito de manera lenta ni paciente, solamente las bajó de un rápido movimiento sacándolas de una sola vez.

Se alejó de mi cuerpo desnudo y se levantó de la cama empezando a quitarse los pantalones, pero aún quedando en sus bóxer, en los cuales ya podía ver las secuelas de tanto juego provocativo.

Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y me besó con descontrol, pero a pesar de responderle con la misma intensidad, pero sin la misma maravillosa habilidad, no estaba concentrada en ello, sino mejor dicho en su miembro presionándose contra mi sexo a través de la tela de su ropa.

Gemí sin control en el momento que él mismo se presiono con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo, esa sensación me estaba enloqueciendo, casi podía sentirlo dentro, casi podía llegar al clímax de solo pensar como seria.

─Entra… ─le supliqué totalmente desesperada, sentía como mi cuerpo palpitaba, implorando junto con mi boca de que lo hiciera, pero Inu me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─Aún no te voy a dejar descansar… ─me amenazó con su voz aterciopelada llena de sensualidad, hasta el punto de hacerme estremecer de placer simplemente de oírlo hablarme de esa manera.

Cerré los ojos.

Su cuerpo dejo de presionarse contra él mío y abrí los ojos, enderezándome un poco para poder buscarlo, pero caí de espaldas al sentir como un enorme placer me inundaba.

Grité su nombre un par de veces, un calor abrazador me llenaba el cuerpo. Creía saber cual era el motivo de ello, así que, sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de mi ser, me enderecé un poco y pude ver su cabeza hundida entre mis piernas.

Me deje caer de buena gana, empezando a retorcerme y a aferrarme al edredón negro de la cama, tal vez de esa manera no fuera a caer a un abismo al haber perdido la cabeza ante tanto placer.

Su lengua se movía de una manera indescriptible, lentamente me acariciaba por fuera, pero luego introducía un poco su lengua y la movía… creo que en círculos, haciéndome sentir espasmos de placer cada vez más intensos.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─una fuerza superior a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado jamás, me recorrió el cuerpo como electrocutándome y despertando cada uno de mis nervios agotados.

Eso fue genial. En mi vida pensé que llegar a la cima durante el sexo fuera tan maravilloso.

Mis músculos se contrajeron y se relajaron después. Mi respiración era más irregular que nunca y los latidos de mi corazón parecían ser un tambor tocado por alguien que no sabia llevar un ritmo totalmente concreto y firme, pues en ocasiones latía más que rápido pero débilmente mientras en otros momentos era más acompasado, pero más fuerte de lo que mi pecho parecería soportar.

─Sabes a gloria…

Su comentario me sonrojó sin duda alguna. Se acercó a mis labios y me beso enredando su lengua con la mía volviéndome totalmente adicta a la sensación. Tal vez yo no supiera a gloria, pero él si sabia a ella, su sabor era el más esquicito que jamás hubiera probado en la vida.

Sus manos se movieron recorriendo mi cuerpo una y otra vez mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello correspondiendo a su beso. Estaba enloqueciendo realmente.

─Inu…yasha… por favor… ─supliqué entrecortadamente.

─De acuerdo… ─su gruñido me encendió aún más, su voz me demostraba lo excitado que estaba, ya que era totalmente ronca.

Sus manos tomaron las mías haciendo que le soltara el cuello y me dejó de besar. Llevó nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta su cadera, obligándome a tomar el elástico de la única prenda que nos separaba, con movimientos lentos empezó a bajarlo sujetando también mis manos, en ningún momento dejó de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, pero cuando nuestros brazos fueron demasiado cortos para poder bajarlos aun más se separó de mí y se los quito.

Cerré los ojos de manera instintiva. Quería ver, de hecho… ¡Me moría por ver! Pero me daba demasiada vergüenza.

─Así no tiene chiste amor… ─susurró contra mí oído y dejó que su cuerpo me aplastara de nueva cuenta.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Sentía su pecho desnudo contra mí de nueva cuenta, pero ahora también podía sentir su miembro erecto rozando mi entrada.

─Es que me… ─traté de excusarme, pero no podía hablar de manera coherente al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de esa manera.

─ ¿Gusta?

Su voz en esos momentos era juguetona, se movió un poco y solté un pequeño gemido ¡Estaba ardiendo, por Kami! ¡¿No podía tener piedad y hacerlo ya?!

Soltó una de mis manos, con la cual me aferre a su amplia espalda, pero a otra la bajo lentamente hasta colocarla entre nosotros. Cuando reaccione era demasiado tarde y además ya estaba totalmente avergonzada.

Su manó me soltó, pero no fui capaz de retirar la mía entorno a su maravilloso pene. Podía sentir como mi mano temblaba, pero tenía miedo de moverla siquiera un poco para quitarla. Era una sensación extraña, pero sin duda alguna me hacia sentir poderosa, ahora la _situación _se encontraba en mis manos, por así decirlo.

Dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y vi como tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y como en su cara se podía ver el placer. Se veía como un tipo de Dios con esa expresión en su rostro y me hizo sentir como una Diosa el hecho de que yo se lo estaba dando.

Moví un poco mi mano acariciándolo lentamente hasta la base y escuché con satisfacción el gruñido de lo que yo le provocaba. La moví ahora hasta la punta y la volví a regresar a la base varias veces, su respiración se aceleró casi tanto como la mía al sentir su miembro duro en mi mano. Era tan increíble la sensación de tocarlo, pero en mi mente se encontraba una imagen que se dibujo de un momento a otro recordando la vez que mi prima me obligó a ver una película pornográfica con ella, porque ella sola no se atrevía.

─Acuéstate… ─le ordene obedeciendo a mis lascivos pensamientos.

─Mmm… ¿Para…? ─preguntó él con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, pero yo no podría soportar mucho tiempo sin intentar siquiera _eso._

Me escapé de debajo de él y lo obligue a quedar bocarriba. Lo solté y por un momento me miró con reproche, como si le hubiera quitado algo que de verdad quería y necesitaba, pero yo le daría algo mejor… Bueno, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Indecisa y con un sonrojo en las mejillas bajé mi cabeza, hasta quedar de frente con su _amiguito_, que en realidad no tenía nada de –ito. Respire profundamente y sin pensármelo siquiera dos veces lo metí en mi boca.

¡Por Kami!

Sus labios eran obviamente la sustancia que me convirtió en adicta hace solo unos momentos, pero ahora _esto _era lo más parecido al mismo paraíso. Gemí y él también lo hizo. A pesar de estar sumamente concentrada en ello, pude oírlo. Totalmente fuera de mi misma empecé a acariciarlo con la lengua sin sacarlo de mi boca, no sabia si eso se debía hacer, pues era imposible saber que había hecho esa chica en la película con la lengua, pero al menos sabia como debía de mover mi boca para que eso fuera mejor. Lo hice tal y como lo recordaba en la pantalla de su televisor. Escuchaba los gruñidos y gemidos de mi padre, pero de un momento a otro sus manos me separaron de su miembro.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre de mí y yo lo miré dudosa ¿No le había gustado?

─ ¿Cómo demonios sabes hacer eso, eehh? ─me preguntó con una cara de consternación que me hizo sonreír ligeramente─ Así no vamos a acabar nunca… ─me advirtió me colocó debajo de èl y sin más se colocó entre mis piernas─ ¿Eres… eres… eres…? ─parecía incapaz de preguntarlo, yo sabia lo que quería saber.

─Tu serás el único así tenga que convertirme en monja para lograrlo Inuyasha…

Su mirada se enterneció y prácticamente toda sombra de deseo y lujuria desapareció siendo reemplazada por esta.

─Entonces te va a doler… ─susurró acercándose a mi entrada de manera peligrosa para mi cordura.

Simplemente me abrace a su espalda, nada me dolería más que perderlo, nada… Así que podía soportar eso, no seria la gran cosa según Rin me había dicho "_Sí, en definitiva duele un poco… pero créeme nada es mejor que lo que se siente cuando ese alguien esta dentro de ti"._

Cuando la punta de su pene me tocó de esa forma tan intima mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer y alegría. Sin duda nada me haría más feliz que tenerlo conmigo de esa manera.

De un momento a otro, sentí un agudo dolor en la parte más baja de mi vientre, justo al momento en que también notaba que algo entraba a mí de golpe. Fue rápido.

Se quedó quieto, yo lo podía sentir dentro, ya había dejado de doler, pero el continuaba totalmente quieto. Sentía su miembro dentro de mí, como un intruso un tanto molesto, pero ya no dolía nada. Impaciente empecé a moverme un poco debajo de su cuerpo, empujando mi cadera contra la suya, sintiendo como se enterraba más en mi cuerpo y a pesar de ello en lugar de molestarme me hizo sentir una de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

Él correspondió a mi movimiento apoyándose en sus codos, al parecer, por primera vez en la noche le preocupaba ser demasiado pesado para echarme su cuerpo encima.

Nuestras caderas se movían juntas y al mismo ritmo que él marcaba con sus embestidas. Cada vez que el empujaba dentro de mí, un pequeño gritito salía de mis labios, no podía callar por más que lo intentara y lo curioso de todo esto es que aun podía oír la música sonar en el piso de abajo. Nosotros nos encontrábamos hundidos en esa erótica danza que existía desde el principio de los tiempos, llevando el ritmo del bajo y la batería de manera intermitente.

No podía razonar gran cosa en esos momentos, solo su piel rozando contra la mía de manera insistente, su potente miembro dentro de mi acariciando mis paredes, al igual que su lengua jugando con la mía en el interior de mi boca.

Sus movimientos eran de lo más experimentados mientras los míos eran hasta cierto punto torpes, pero a él parecía gustarle él que no supiera hacer las cosas, al parecer le gustaba llevar el control de lo que pasaba, así que sin dudarlo, me deje llevar por él…

Aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, acelerando cada vez más y más y justo cuando pensé que ya no podría controlar más placer, llegué a la cima junto con él en el momento en que sentí algo caliente me inundaba.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció sin control y caí rendida sobre el colchón y él se dejó caer a mi lado haciendo que la forma en la que estábamos unidos terminara.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y me acercó a su pecho en el cual me acurruqué como hacia años. Me acaricio el pelo y me beso en los labios por unos minutos, después se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

─No vuelvas a llamarme papá o padre o cualquier otro ─me ordenó quitándome unos mechones de cabello del rostro.

─ ¿Estas… estas enojado…? ─le pregunté un tanto dudosa, yo no lo veía enojado, pero me asustaba un poco el saber que pasaría ahora.

─Un poco… Ahora no tendré el valor para reclamarle a Miroku por decir que eres una niña sexy… ─sonrió arrogante y yo lo miré un tanto confundida─ No, no estoy enojado contigo amor… ─se acercó a mi boca de nuevo y deposito un solo y corto beso sobre ellos dejándome con ganas de más.

Me sentía sumamente feliz, me acerqué a su cuello y deposité en el un corto beso al igual que el suyo.

─ ¿Y… Kikyou? ─lo miré atentamente y vi como su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente─ No te pido que la dejes ni nada por el estilo ─me apresure a añadir, a pesar de que me dolía en el alma decir esas cosas─, entiendo que la amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella, pero al menos quiero que no me alejes de ti ─le supliqué y sus ojos dorados traspasaron los míos.

─No puedo dejarla… pero a ti jamás te dejaría ir Kagome ─miró al techo y soltó un suspiro resignado─, pero no voy a poder olvidar esta noche… ─gimió un poco y yo me levanté apoyándome en el codo, para ver su cara bien─ ¿Qué…? ─preguntó después de notar que lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

No le respondí y negué con la cabeza, me levante de la cama y me puse a recoger nuestras ropas del suelo, no me parecía correcto dejar todo ese tiradero después de que habíamos terminado con lo nuestro, pero al escuchar como se reía en voz baja y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

─Deberías dejar eso ahí y venir a acostarte conmigo… ─vi como se levantaba de la cama y quitaba el enorme y pesado edredón del colchón, para luego tirarse en la cama tapándose hasta la cintura y golpear sobre el, indicándome de que me pusiera a su lado.

No fue necesario que me lo dijera dos veces, simplemente me dirigí ahí rápidamente dejando la ropa que había recogido cerca de sus pies. Me subí a la cama, pero el negó con la cabeza después de echarme una ojeada rápida.

─Toma ─ se estiró y tomó su camisa negra, para luego aventármela en la cara.

─ ¿Qué…?

─Póntela ─me ordenó tomando sus bóxers y metiéndoselos debajo del edredón.

Me encogí de hombros y me la puse. Me quedaba demasiado amplia y larga si comparábamos su cuerpo con el mío. Doble las mangas varias veces y luego me volví a mi padre que me abrió los brazos invitándome a entrar en ellos. Una vez que me recosté en su pecho abrazándome a su torso mientras él se dedicaba a jugar con mi cabello rodeándome por la cintura con un brazo. Besó mi coronilla y yo cerré los ojos una tanto agotada, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo cansada que me encontraba, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenía razón de sobra para estarlo.

─Inu… ─lo llamé en la espera de poder preguntarle algo, pero con voz débil debido a que no tenía muchas fuerzas.

─Shh… duérmete…─sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de manera lenta y yo respondí a su contacto con dificultad, pero a él pareció no molestarle en lo más mínimo. Yo dejé de corresponder, pero no caí dormida, más que nada estaba agotada físicamente, pero en mi mente aún coordinaba de manera perfecta. Me besó por un largo rato, tanto que ya sentía mis labios un poco adormecidos─ Te amo…

Me amaba… me amaba… ¡Por Kami! ¡Inuyasha me amaba!

Continuara…

* * *

Hooolaa!!!

Bueno, antes que nada lamento mucho el haberme tardado, pero pues se me olvido que dia tocaba subir la actualizacion. Gommenasai!!!

Pero pues les traje lo más esperado de todo el Fic!!!

Disfrutenlo!!!

Y gracias a sus reviews!!!

setsuna17

Asuka Herikawa x33

Kahia-chan

Floppy-IDon´tCareWhatYouThink

ryomahellsing

sakuno-chan12: Xika ke genial ke ya abriste cuenta... no pineses mal de mi por el capitulo TToTT!!!

Paulaa

knd.03

Bueno, me despido, pero quiero que me sigan diciendo si acaso desean las otra version de Inuyasha

Pido 30 reviews para actualizar antes de la semana eehh!!!

Kisses!!!

Bye Bye ^.*!!!


	5. No hay calma si no hay tormenta

**Oh, por cierto, me han dicho por ahí que si es adoptada o es su tio o algo por él estilo, pues dejenme decirles que eso lo sabran al final, todo depende de mi sucia mentesita que ya esta empezando a dar problemas a estos dos.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

Un amor más que fraternal

.

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Cullen

.

.

= Capitulo 4. Amando sin control, no hay calma si no hay tormenta =

.

.

Sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura pegándome a él y podía oler el suave y embriagante aroma de su cuello, pero no quería abrir los ojos… Todo pudo haber sido un sueño y si así era, prefería seguir soñando con su contacto físico.

Me trate de revolver un poco en la cama, para cobijarme más, ya que empezaba a sentir un poco de frio, pero me fue imposible. Abrí los ojos y me quedé boquiabierta al ver el rostro de mi padre plácidamente dormido ¿Era cierto…? ¡Era cierto! Casi sin poder controlarme lo bese en los labios de manera lenta, hasta que los suyos comenzaron a corresponder de la misma manera, sentí su mano acercándome a su cadera mientras la otra me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

─Debería irme al infierno por esto… ─suspiró cuando se separó de mis labios y vi en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

─Yo me voy contigo Inuyasha ─me abracé a su cuerpo y él volvo a suspirar antes de abrazarme con fuerza─ ¿Vamos a almorzar? ─le pregunté después de un momento de estar en silencio separándome de su cuerpo y mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

Su rostro se ensombreció y suspiré ¿Qué cosa había dicho? Él estaba demasiado voluble para un día normal. Me levanté y fui a recoger la poca ropa que había en el piso.

Era de lo más extraño, pero me sentía de lo más cómoda solamente con la camisa de Inuyasha cubriéndome, que con cualquier otra cosa que usara. Tomé mis bragas del piso y me las metí rápidamente sin quitarme la camisa, ahora que lo pensaba un poco, me daba vergüenza el andar así, siempre he sido alguien de buena educación, bueno, cuando no se trata de Kikyou.

Escuche una carcajada a mi espalda y al darme la vuelta choque con el pecho de Inuyasha. Me abrazó y luego me besó, robándome el aliento y llevándose mi alma en ello.

─ ¡Kagome! ─la voz de Rin me llamaba a gritos y cada vez se acercaba más, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me alegraba de oírla llamarme como loca ¡Por Kami! ¿No podía esperar unos minutos más a que me cansara de besarlo? Aunque claro… nunca me cansaría─ ¡Kagome, Kagome, kag…! ─la puerta se abrió e Inuyasha se separó de mí rápidamente trastabillando y cayendo de sentón, pero llevándome con él ya que no fui capaz de soltarme de su mano a tiempo, haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo─ ¡Ups…! Etto… ¡No sabia que estabas ocupada prima! ─soltó una carcajada y yo me levanté de él totalmente roja, nos había visto besarnos ¡Eso lo podía jurar!

─No… no… no pasa na… nada… ─no podía hablar de manera coherente, estaba muriéndome de la vergüenza. Inuyasha se levantó del piso, parándose a mi lado.

─ ¿Como que no? ¡Por Kami Kagome! ¡Te estabas comiendo por la boca a mi tío! ─le lanzo una mirada y se mordió el labio sensualmente─ Y no te culpo… te vez bien en ropa interior tío… ─soltó una de sus risitas tontas y yo me hubiera enojado por eso, de no ser porque ella me tomó de la mano y alejándome de él─ Te la voy a robar un poquito tío ─le sonrió y mi padre frunció el ceño─, no sufras no diré nada, pero eso si… ─en su ojos vi un brillo que me asusto mucho.

Me arrastró por el pasillo hasta la última puerta de la derecha con un gran poster del libro de la Huésped. Sonreí. Ella era todo un caso, amaba las cosas misteriosas, pero sin duda ella lo era más.

Al entrar al cuarto me aventó a la cama y se sentó en el piso mirándome atentamente. Yo ya sabia lo que quería, pero no… ¡Jamás le contaría los detalles sucios! ¡Ni aunque me torturara!

─Eehh, supongo que me buscabas para contarme algo ¿No? ─le pregunté rápidamente tratando de salirme por la tangente. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de tratar de sacarme las cosas.

─Sip, pero en realidad no me importa ─sonrió y yo desaparecí mi sonrisa del rostro. La tortura iba a empezar muy pronto, pero tenía que ser fuerte─ ¿Lo hicieron anoche? ─Valla, que directa era mi prima ¿No? Aunque supongo que al menos eso si se lo puedo decir, de no ser por ella no habría pasado jamás.

─Si ─mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, eso era obvio. De verdad me avergonzaba contárselo, pero esa vergüenza desapareció cuando ella soltó un gritito y se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome.

─ ¡Kami, esto es lo más genial que te ha sucedido jamás! ¡Y eso incluye a kouuu…! ─no acabó la frase, pero poco le faltó y lo peor de todo es que lo entendí a la perfección.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kouga, o mejor dicho, terminarlas de una vez por todas, no era justo para él pasar por eso. Él me amaba y no se merecía ser engañado por mí con mi padre.

─Lo lamento Kagome, lo olvide ─sonreí ante su rostro preocupado y su forma de comportarse como una persona normal.

Dejó de abrazarme y se sentó a mi lado mirándome avergonzada.

─Tranquila, no te disculpes ─ella suspiró como si le hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima─. De cualquier forma creo que tienes razón, pero eso si, Kouga es alguien a quien en mi vida olvidare ─sonreí a la nada. Recordando los hermosos momentos que pase con él, y es que él, solo él me había mostrado un nivel de devoción que jamás pensé llegaría a causar en alguien de una manera tan apasionada─, pero creo que será mejor terminar con él.

Suspiré resignada. No tenía más remedio.

─Supongo que es lo mejor… ─sonrío radiante y yo se la devolví como me fue posible. Con el paso del tiempo ya sabía fingir a la perfección las sonrisas. Me dolía el pensar en terminar con mi lobo, él era mi salvación, siempre lo había sido y nunca lo dejaría de ser por más que yo estuviera con Inuyasha. Él había sido un chico que me había cautivado con su amor incondicional y nunca lo olvidaría del todo─ Ahora… ─un brillo demoniaco apareció en sus ojos y supe que me encontraba en problema─ ¿Cómo fue? ¿Jugaron antes de que te lo metiera? ¿Dónde y como te tocó? ¡Por Kami chica! ¡¿Qué tan grande lo tiene?!

─ ¡Cállate! ─grité totalmente roja ¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que le diga esas cosas?! Además ya había empezado a gritar y no solo a preguntar en voz más o menos alta.

─O vamos ¡Si de verdad me quieres y agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti me contaras con detalles como fue! ─me reclamó poniéndose seria. Yo estaba segura de que no lo decía enserio, pero tendría que soportar un par de semanas de su silencio si no se lo contaba.

─Es que… ¡Oh Rin! ¡No me hagas esto! ─casi llore de coraje ante su rostro imperturbable. Claro, por algún motivo tía Kagura odiaba que Rin se quedara con el ice berg ¡Se le pega lo terca y…! ¡Exasperante! ¡Odio que tenga tanto control sobre si misma y sobre mí que es lo peor de todo!

Estaba a punto de soltar toda la sopa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella se asomó la molesta cabeza de Sara, una tipa que visitaba de vez en cuando la casa de mi tío y trataba de llevar una relación más humana con mi inhumana prima. Y no es que ella sea mala, solamente que no le gusta que nadie se acerque a Sesshomaru, tanto que incluso he llegado a sospechar de algo como lo mío con Inuyasha sucediendo con ella, solamente que ella ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo y me resultaba imposible que en verdad amara a alguien tan frio como él.

Al parecer nos llamaban para almorzar. Rin casi me saca de la habitación, pero yo me negué rotundamente a poner un pie lejos de esa habitación, ella no entendía el porque me molestaba el bajar con lo que traía puesto, pero la verdad estaba muy avergonzada para bajar vestida de esa manera, además de que estaba segura mi papá necesitaría esa camisa para salir de la casa sin que un millar de zorras se le abalanzaran encima.

Después de discutir un rato la convencí de que necesitaba cambiarme de ropa, pero cuando le dije que iría por la de anoche, se negó rotundamente y me obligó a entrar en su inmenso guarda ropas.

─Rin, enserio no es tan necesario ─insistí algo cansada de su actitud de chica súper apasionada por la moda.

─Kag, ya lo tienes, ahora necesitas no aflojar el agarre o lo vas a perder ─en eso había que admitir tenia toda la razón del mundo, necesitaba seguir siendo deseable para Inuyasha a pesar de que ya sabia que me amaba, era hombre y tenía que seguir tentándolo a estar conmigo.

─Como quieras…─respondí con una mueca mientras me metía a la ducha por insistencia suya. No me quería bañar en esos momentos, pues olía mi cabello y podía notar su olor impregnado en el, cosa que me encantaba, además temía que si me duchaba dejaría de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel de manera tan exquisita.

Mientras me lavaba el cabello recordaba sus besos y su delicioso sabor, enjabonándome el cuerpo y pasando las manos sobre mi cuerpo podía sentir sus caricias terriblemente excitantes y enloquecedoras, podía sentir todos y cada uno de sus dedos recorriendo mi piel, quemando ahí donde me tocaban.

Abrí los ojos y me hundí por completo en el agua de la tina, con un sonrojo terriblemente notable ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Nunca en mi vida había hecho eso pensando en Inuyasha! ¡Maldición! Debía dejar de juntarme con Rin y Miroku.

Cuando salí de la ducha, tomé la ropa que mi prima me había dejado encima de su cama y salí de la habitación envuelta en toalla, hasta el cuarto que compartía con Inuyasha, tal vez con un poco de suerte ya habría bajado al comedor y me pudiera poner la ropa tranquila y de paso huir del interrogatorio indiscreto que me esperaba.

Al entrar me quedé helada ¡Se suponía que ya debería estar almorzando!

─Hola amor ─saludó y yo no pude responder, solamente me recargué en la puerta cerrada tratando de olvidar aunque sea un poco la noche anterior, y no es que quisiera olvidarla, pero recodando lo mucho que me había cambiado me ponía un tanto nerviosa, ahora viéndolo con su misma ropa de ayer, solamente que sin la tonta capa y los complementos que seguramente se había quitado apenas llegar, se veía realmente sexy.

Me miró por un momento y se acercó a mi de manera rápida, pegó su cuerpo al mío y casi se me doblan las rodillas al sentir su mano posarse en mi cintura, en sus ojos podía ver deseo y yo sentía el mío propio arder de manera perturbadora. Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, lo tomé del cuello de su camisa negra atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo, besándolo con descontrol.

Sentía como el calor se extendía por mi cuerpo de manera rápida, siendo consiente de todo, empecé a desabrochar los botones que el acababa de cerrar cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí mientras sus manos me pegaban con fuerza a su cadera.

Metí mi lengua en su boca tomándolo desprevenido, pero su lengua se empezó a mover con la mía casi al instante, fundiéndose en un pulso interminable en el que él obviamente llevaba la delantera.

─No kag… ─musitó contra mis labios una vez que le hube sacado la camisa y mis manos volaron al botón de su pantalón. Me separó un poco de él y me miró a los ojos─ No otra vez…

─Onegai… ─supliqué─ En casa no podremos hacerlo… ─sus ojos me miraron fijo y yo le di un tierno beso en los labios, como los que me encantaba darle en la mejilla, solamente un roce suave y lento.

─Sara dijo que bajáramos a desayunar, vendrán a buscarnos…

─No, Rin no dejara que venga… ─insistí desesperada y lo besé de nuevo, pero ahora sus labios se acercaron a los míos todavía más soltando un gruñido bajo.

Me tomó de la cintura elevándome y yo enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura soltando un gemido de placer cuando la toalla callo al piso y mi pecho desnudo tocó el suyo.

Me encantaba el sentir su piel contra la mía de esa manera.

Me llevó a la cama donde se tiró encima de mí, mis manos volvieron a dirigirse directamente hacia su pantalón, el cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos al igual que sus bóxers.

Estaba ardiendo, sus manos se movían sobre mis pechos acariciándolos y masajeándolos, volviéndome totalmente loca, mientras su boca le dedicaba toda su atención a mi cuello. Sentí sus manos descender, una se quedo en mi cadera mientras la otra bajaba más y más.

Me estremecí ante su contacto, su mano acariciaba de manera lasciva mi intimidad. Sus dedos se movían de manera fabulosa, acariciando y presionando de vez en cuando con un poco más de entusiasmo ¡Por Kami! Era mejor que él lo hiciera a que fuera yo quien me acariciara de esa manera.

─Aahh… Inu…Inu…─suspiré de placer cuando uno de sus dedos entro en mí. Me retorcí sobre las sabanas.

─Kagome… ─escuché su voz ronca muy cerca de mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome suspirar su nombre de nueva cuenta.

Después de unos momentos sentí como otro de sus dedos entró acariciándome con mayor insistencia. Sacó sus dedos de mí cuando me estremecí en el momento que sentí por primera tercera vez en mi vida el cielo arder como el mismo infierno.

Se giró y me colocó a horcajadas sobre su miembro, en el cual me senté sintiéndolo entrar en mí enloqueciéndome y llenándome de placer, pero esa nueva posición era un tanto incomoda, ya que al parecer mi cuerpo era un tanto remilgoso ante esa sensación. Tomó mi cadera y la empezó a mover al mismo ritmo que la suya, guiándome en esa hermosa y apasionada danza en la que nos hallábamos sumergidos. Mi respiración se encontraba totalmente acelerada, me apoye en su pecho escondiendo mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, dejándome caer sobre él mientras él me seguía mostrando como moverme, el encontrarme sobre él, era genial, pero sin duda me estaba cansando demasiado rápido. Sentía una ligera capa de sudor cubrir nuestros cuerpos, cuando al fin sentí que volvía a subir al cielo y un ligero calor en liquido inundar mi interior.

Su pecho y el mío se hallaban en libre contacto, pero a pesar de la excitación que eso me causaba, estaba demasiado cansada para poder levantarme e intentarlo de nuevo.

─Kagome, amor… ─me llamó y yo solo me abracé a él con fuerza─ Tenemos que bajar…─negué con la cabeza sin levantarme ni un solo milímetro y bostecé, lo cual causo que él soltara una risita─ No seas floja… Te prometí desde hace dos meses que hoy te llevaría al parque de diversiones ¿No?

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas me levante y le plante un beso en los labios antes de tomar la ropa que estaba en el piso, aventarle la suya y empezar a ponerme la mía.

─Deberías dejar de tentarme… ─se quejó, mitad en broma, mitad enserio.

Le sonreí una vez que me termine de abrochar la chaqueta roja, que me había prestado mi prima. De verdad le agradecía a Rin por la ropa, sin duda me mantendría caliente ¡En el buen sentido de la palabra! ¡No vallan a pensar cochinadas! ¿En que iba? Ah, sip… Ya me acorde. Estábamos entrando al invierno y con ello se acercaba la navidad. Ya había empezado a nevar, y según algunos rumores e informes meteorológicos de los noticieros, este iba a ser uno de los inviernos más crudos en la historia de Japón.

Me acerqué a él que se estaba abrochando los botones de la camisa pensativo, me detuve frente a él. Me miró confundido, pero yo solamente me incliné y deposité un corto beso en sus labios, para luego soltar una risita tonta al sentir como me jalaba del cuello para retenerme contra sus labios, de los cuales logré escapar.

─Te veo abajo Inu ─me despedí desde la puerta.

Estaba feliz. Eufórica. Bajé las escaleras saltando alegremente mientras las bolitas negras de las botas que me había prestado Rin se movían al ritmo de mí caminar.

Entre en el comedor y me dirigí a mi tío con una gran sonrisa que él solamente observo con una ceja alzada. Lo abracé y lo besé en la mejilla, dejándolo momentáneamente sorprendido. Me abalancé sobre mi prima que se encontraba sentada a su lado y me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero su rostro se ablando en cuanto vio mis ojos brillantes.

─ ¿Te gusto la ducha? ─preguntó en tono insinuante mientras yo tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja, con el cual me atragante ¡¿Era posible que me hubiera espiado?! ¡Claro! ¡Es una maniaca!

Sesshomaru me miró interrogante, si había cosas que le molestaban, eran los malos modales en la mesa.

─Lo… lo la… lamento tío…─tartamudee nerviosa ante su mirada profunda y fría.

─ ¡Oh vamos papito! ─gritó Rin. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en las piernas de mi tío abrazándolo por el cuello como una niña chiquita─ Mira que no todos los días, o mejor dicho noches se tiene tanta suerte como ella la tuvo.

Pasados unos instantes llegó mi padre, pero no se sentó a la mesa con nosotros, cosa que no me sorprendía, al parecer los dos Taisho tenían algunas nuevas diferencias sobre un negocio que planeaban hacer con un hombre llamado Naraku Tsu… Tsuki… Bueno, un tal Naraku que quería asociarse con la constructora.

En cuanto se encontró a mi lado me tomó de la mano para que me levantara y yo sonreí radiante entendiendo el mensaje. Me despedí de mi prima con un abrazo y un beso, después de casi ahogarme por tomarme el jugo de una vez. Me acerque a mi tío quien solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no me permitió acercarme a él, o tal vez fuera la mano de Inuyasha aprisionando la mía, así, que también asentí con la cabeza y salí del lugar siendo arrastrada por él, quien sonreía de medio lado.

Subimos a su automóvil y arrancó mientras recorría las calles a toda velocidad y revolviéndome un poco el cabello todavía húmedo con el rápido movimiento del viento a nuestro paso.

Encendí el radio, para no estar en silencio y suspirando un poco al ver a una pareja caminar tomados de la mano en la acera ¡Por Kami! ¡No tienen idea de cuantas ganas tenía de poder andar como ellos con Inuyasha!

Una risa me inundó los oídos en cuanto el carro se detuvo en el estacionamiento del parque de diversiones, me volví para ver que le causaba tanta gracia, pero en ese momento me vi atrapada contra la portezuela mientras el me besaba apasionadamente con su cuerpo casi completamente sobre el mío.

Sus manos tomaron las mías entrelazando nuestras dedos, pero yo me solté y metí mis manos debajo de su camisa empezando a acariciar su piel.

─No… ─murmuró contra mis labios y al pensar que tal vez no le gustara la manera en que lo tocaba, bajé mis manos hasta su pantalón desabrochándolo rápidamente con la firme intención de acariciarlo en algún otro lugar que le diera más placer.

Mis manos se escabulleron dentro de sus bóxers con una habilidad y confianza que jamás me hubiera imaginado tener. Tomé su miembro entre mis manos y _todo _en mi papá se tensó. Se alejó de mí rápidamente, dejando nuestro beso de lado y mis manos fuera de su ropa interior, con un gesto de dolor infinito.

─ ¡Kuso, Kagome! ─musitó mirando hacia abajo enojado, cosa que yo imité y me sonroje un poco al ver su excitación─ ¿Acaso no se te ocurre una cosa más dolorosa que hacerme? ─solté una risita al ver que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo debido a su condición.

Me miró totalmente enojado y volví a reír un poco más, era extraño lo cómoda que me sentía en esa situación.

─No te voy a dejar así ─aseguré mordiendo mi labio pensando como bajarle la calentura, no quería hacerlo en un automóvil, pues me parecía un tanto incomodo, pero Kouga una vez me hecho eso en cara… La única vez que perdí el control de mis hormonas hasta llegar a un punto alarmante…

_Me encontraba en la habitación de mi novio, era simplemente enorme, con un gran closet que abarcaba toda una pared, un librero repleto de libros que entre él, Rin y yo habíamos juntado desde que nos conocíamos, una pared repleta de posters de distintas bandas y equipos de futbol que le gustaban, así como un enorme tapiz de fotos nuestras en el centro, justo encima del complejo aparato de música que descansaba en la repisa sobre la cabecera de su cama individual, frente a la cual estaba un televisor de plasma._

_Me sostenía contra la puerta después de haberlo sorprendido con una visita inesperada._

─_Mmm… Kouga… a la cama… aquí me duele la espalda… __susurré como pude contra sus labios, y es que no era más que la verdad. Me resultaba verdaderamente incomodo ese lugar._

_Sentí como sonrió contra mi boca y luego de un ultimó beso me tomó de la mano llevándome hasta ella. Se dejó caer y yo me acosté sobre él para seguir besándolo. Sus manos se metieron lentamente bajo mi blusa, pero se detuvieron en mi cintura, trazando pequeños círculos en mi piel con sus dedos. Eso era algo que yo adoraba de él, siempre sabia donde detenerse a pesar de que yo sabia lo duro que era para él._

_Me era un tanto incomodo estar sobre él así que me deslice hacia su lado sin dejar de besarnos, pero la cama era tan pequeña que estuve a punto de caer, de no ser sujetada por sus brazos._

_Dejo de besarme para empezar a reírse, seguramente por la cara que había puesto, pero a pesar de tener muchas ganas de enojarme con él no pude cuando me beso la mejilla._

─_Aahh… eres tan linda…__suspiró contra mi oído y una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios__ Te amo tanto Kag… __sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre mi mejilla dándome una suave caricia__ Eres mi niña perfecta…__realizo lo mismo que hace un momento, pero ahora si me había molestado ¡¿Niña?! ¡Por Kami! ¡Yo conseguía levantarle los _ánimos _sin siquiera proponérmelo!_

─_Idiota… __me quejé soltándome y levantándome de la cama mientras le daba la espada cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Sabia que estaba haciendo un berrinche en vano, pero él sabía que me mataba el hecho de que me dijera "niña" si tenía quince años ¡Yo no era una niña! ¡Pregúntenle a un espejo que me haya visto desnuda o incluso a cualquier persona que me hubiera visto alguna vez en traje de baño!_

_Pronto sentí sus brazos abrazándome por la espalda, pero yo no iba a ceder hasta que se disculpara por semejante insulto, es decir, piénsenlo. Mi meta en la vida era conseguir que las personas __quede claro que en especial algunos hombres__ dejaran de mirarme como a una niña._

─_No soy idiota… __murmuró contra mi oído, pero no sonaba molesto, sino todo lo contrario, totalmente divertido__ Solo que tu eres demasiado voluble mi vida __me apretó con fuerza a su pecho, pero yo negué con la cabeza y traté de hacer que me soltara._

_Lo hizo de inmediato y yo me aleje de él, pero su mano tomó la mía y me llevó a rastras hasta su cama, donde me obligo a acostarme, para luego ponerse sobre mi cuerpo con una sonrisa traviesa._

─_Eres muy voluble, berrinchuda e infantil Kagome __aseguró acariciando mi mejilla sin dejar de sonreír y eso me enfureció. Yo sabía que lo era ¡Pero no tenía porque echármelo en cara!_

─_Infantil… __repetí apretando los diente tratando de no gritar__ ¿Infantil? __pero al no tener el autocontrol que deseaba lo grite en modo de pregunta._

_Decía que era infantil… pues bien, yo le podría enseñar que es ser infantil._

_Mis manos se dirigieron a su cuello jalándolo a mis labios sorprendiéndolo, pues tardó un momento en corresponder con la misma intensidad. Mordí su labio inferior y luego pase mi lengua sobre sus labios mientras su respiración se agitaba totalmente._

_Infantil… lo iba a pagar caro…_

_Le rodee la cintura con las piernas y pude sentir como se sobresalto ligeramente. Atacó mi boca con nueva cuenta devorándome los labios sin descanso alguno. Bien, era hora de la venganza… moví mi cadera apretándola contra la suya. La respiración se le cortó ante nuestro contacto, al igual que la mía…_

─_Kagome… suéltame… __suplicó colocando su mano en mi muslo desnudo y tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo, yo no quería… ¡Se sentía tan bien! De cualquier manera moví mis piernas hacia abajo con la firme intención de separarme, pero al hacerlo su entrepierna se rozo con mi intimidad al momento en que se levanto mi falda ¡Eso me enloqueció!_

─_Kouga… no… __musité en el momento en que se alejo un poco de mí, así que apreté más mis piernas en torno a su cuerpo y me froté contra él otra vez, pero ahora de manera consiente y a la espera de sentir de nuevo ese estremecimiento de placer recorrerme la espalda._

_Su respiración se aceleró y pude escuchar como maldecía por lo bajo antes de que volviera a repetir la acción, fue entonces cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos enredando nuestras lenguas en el acto, para después ser él el que se moviera sobre mí de manera insinuante. Mordí su lengua cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi pierna de manera desesperada y sin delicadeza, pero me encanto el calor de sus dedos rozando mi muslo y su palma erizándome la piel._

_Su boca descendió hasta mi cuello, torturándolo con sus besos y acariciando mi piel con la lengua. Mis manos se dirigieron al borde de su camiseta y se la levanté todo lo que pude de manera torpe y justo cuando llegó a su cabeza se separó de mí y se la arranco de inmediato, para tomar la mía también y sacármela por la cabeza._

_Me sentía sofocada y el que me estuviera quitando la ropa lo aliviaba en cierta forma, pero también me aumentaba la temperatura corporal._

_Me devoró con la mirada por un momento, pero justo cuando estaba decidida a que no me importaba lo que pasara, se levantó de encima de mí, con una habilidad desconocida ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! ¡No podía dejarme con la calentura!_

─ _¡Kuso…! ¡Aahh! __gritó golpeando la pared y yo me senté en la orilla de la cama mirándolo con curiosidad._

─ _¿Qué pasa Kouga? __mi voz sonó de manera inconsciente como si lo estuviera incitando a volver a la cama y puede que tal vez si lo estuviera deseando._

─ _¡Kagome, tú no quieres hacer esto! ¡Al menos no conmigo! __me miró enfurecido y yo lo miré impresionada y asustada, pero me dolió en lo más hondo del alma la risa amarga que salió de su boca en ese momento__ ¡Por lo menos no me provoques de esa manera! ¡Por Kami! ¡No sabes como termina doliendo!_

Sonreí ligeramente al recordar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, para después verlo entrar en el baño y darse una ducha fría, que yo también deseaba darme, pero que estaba segura no convenía darnos el baño juntos, pues ahí si… el agua ya no estaría fría sino ardiendo…

─ ¿Te parece gracioso? ─inquirió mi padre y yo negué con la cabeza.

─No, pero al menos deberías dejar que te quite ese "problema" ─aseguré marcando comillas en el aire con mis dedos─ ¿Tanto te molestaría que solo te tocara? ─pregunté dudosa y sonrojándome y desviando la mirada.

─Yo no quiero ver el partido… yo me quiero anotar un punto Kagome ─su voz sonó traviesa y supe a que se refería, pero la verdad no quería hacerlo en un auto.

─Entonces tenemos que ir por una bolsa de hielo ─respondí enojada─, no quiero hacerlo en la parte trasera de un carro.

Lo escuché soltar una enorme carcajada y me volví a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

─Eres todo un caso mi amor… ─su mano acaricio mi rostro deteniéndose en mi mejilla, pero una tierna sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo olvidar mi enojo para mirarlo totalmente embelesada─ Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú me digas… ─susurró de manera tan tierna que suspiré sin poder contenerme─ Ahora tú eres mi dueña Kagome…

Esas palabras jamás me las había esperado, así que me sorprendieron demasiado, pero justo después de eso las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Noté su mirada preocupada y luego de que cerré los ojos en un intento de evitar llorar, pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose de manera lenta.

Una sonrisa ─que podría jurar se veía estúpida─ apareció en mis labios antes de besarlo de la misma manera.

─Te amo Inuyasha… ─gemí como idiota cuando sus labios se alejaron de los míos y su mano empezó a acariciarme el cabello─ Te amo Inuyasha, te amo Inuyasha ¡Te amo Inuyasha! ─grité en medio de la risita que soltó antes de desordenarme el cabello y abrazarme a su pecho.

─Eres increíble Kagome ─susurró y vi en su rostro aparecer un gesto de dolor─, verdaderamente increíble… ─y me sonrojé de inmediato al captarlo. Estaba segura que eso ultimó no fue por mis grititos de niña enamorada, sino por lo que le había ocasionado a su cuerpo.

─ ¿Ups? ─pregunte con una sonrisita en señal de disculpa, pero luego de ver mi expresión sonrío para abrir la portezuela del auto y bajar y correr a la taquilla. Lo miré dudosa, en realidad ya estaba empezando a temer por su salud mental cuando lo vi comprar los tickets de entrada.

─ ¡Apúrate o seré yo quien elija el primer juego! ─su sonora carcajada me desunido un poco ¿Desde cuando era tan… _efusivo? _Su cambio de actitud en otro momento me habría asustado, de no ser porque yo también tenía ganas de correr, cantar, bailar y gritar sin control, porque _él _se encontraba conmigo de una manera menos fraternal y más apasionada de lo que jamás había llegado a imaginar.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan llena de la misma, tan realizada y completa, sin siquiera ser capaz de pensar en algo que me deprimiera de alguna manera, pues ahora todo me parecía tan trivial… tan _efímero…_

Sin dudarlo me baje del auto, al cual se le puso la alarma de inmediato y corrí para alcanzarlo. No dudaba ni un poco que juego elegiría como el primero y acabando de medio desayunar no lo consideraba de lo más adecuado, pues en mi estomago sentía todavía las mariposas que causaba en mi su cercanía.

No tarde mucho en llegar a su lado, pero él ya tenía en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante que sin duda alguna de que no me dejaría elegir otro juego.

─ ¿No tengo opción…? ─inquirí un sintiéndome ya un tanto mareada─ No voy a soportarlo…

─Tu tienes la culpa por ser tan lenta Kagome ─se burló de mí y yo fruncí el ceño enojada. _Él _era el que tenía la culpa por ser tan rápido, _él _tenía la culpa por sacarme tanto de onda, _él _tenía la culpa de ser tan perfecto que no me pudiera enojar con él más de dos miserables segundos.

No me tomó de la mano cuando empezó a caminar y eso me entristeció ligeramente. Tal vez era momento de que yo siguiera esforzándome para tenerlo a mi lado.

Casi como sin quererlo me coloqué a su lado y le rocé la mano suavemente, pero él no respondió a mi contacto, así que decidida como era yo, tomé su mano y después de unos segundos su mano apretó la mía también. Dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y cuando me miró de reojo le sonreí radiante, haciendo que una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareciera en sus deliciosos, suaves, sensuales y adictivos labios…

Cuando llegamos a la montaña rusa e Inuyasha empezó a buscar su cartera, me di cuenta de que había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, familias llevando a sus hijos de paseo, grupos de amigos haciéndose bromas unos a otros y varias parejas con chicas que cargaban grandes muñecos de felpa, que seguramente eran regalos de sus novios.

Sonreí un poco pensando en que tal vez nosotros no pareciéramos padre e hija ─pues no nos parecíamos en nada más que en el apellido y el mal carácter que podríamos llegar a tener al enojarnos─, sino más bien una más de las tantas parejas que se encontraban ahí tomados de la mano, con sonrisas estúpidas de enamorados y disfrutando del primer sábado de las vacaciones de Navidad.

El jalón que le dio a mi mano me regreso a la realidad y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que de verdad deseaba parecer su novia y no su hija. Lo seguí a regañadientes subiendo al primer vagón del juego con un nudo en la garganta, odiaba un poco esos juegos, me hacían gritar como histérica ─y es que jamás lo hago─ y bajar despeinada, totalmente despeinada por el aire y en cuanto al mareo… mejor no decirlo…

La barra de seguridad cayó frente a nosotros con un estruendo que me asusto un poco ¿Tenía realmente que soportar eso…? Cerré los ojos con fuerza la sentir como se empezaba a mover y apreté mis manos alrededor de la barra, tratando de sentirme segura, pero no segura por tener miedo, sino que no quería devolver lo escaso de mi desayuno, un poco de fruta picada y jugo de naranja que ahora me arrepentía de haber ingerido.

Pasados unos segundos en los que sentí que nos íbamos recostando lentamente suspiré tratando de controlar mi voz cuando cayéramos en picada, pero cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en la posición correcta para mi estomago, la mano de Inuyasha me tomó la mía y mi agarre se aflojo al momento que abría los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y por los cinco segundos que me perdí en sus ojos creí que iba a besarme, pero cuando miré sus labios y noté la sonrisa burlona fue demasiado tarde para volverme a aferra con ambas manos y cerrar los ojos.

Los oídos me zumbaron por el aire, mis manos se soltaron del manillar por la presión y la respiración se me cortó por el desgarrador grito que solté cuando caímos en picada.

.

.

.

─Kagome, amor ¿Estas bien…? ¡No debí obligarte a subir allí! ─se reprendió a si mismo por millonésima vez en los diez segundos que nos encontrábamos en tierra firme.

─Solo…─sentí como mi estomago luchaba por sacar todo y ni siquiera lo miré cuando corrí─ ¡Voy al baño!

.

.

.

Salí del cubículo del baño público con un sabor desagradable en mi boca y cuando me acerqué al espejo del lavamanos comprobé con desagrado que mi rostro cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor frio demostraba lo asqueada que me sentía.

Me incliné al lavamanos y abrí la llave del agua para lavarme la cara y quitarme ese incomodo sudor del rostro, luego de eso me enjuague la boca notando el ligero sabor a cloro del agua, pero mejor ese sabor al de mi desayuno totalmente irreconocible que ahora se encontraba en algún lugar cercano debajo del suelo en el drenaje.

―Demonios… Inuyasha se pasó esta vez… ―gemí mientras me secaba el rostro con una toalla de papel, pero en cuanto cubrí mis ojos con ella sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después de un punzante dolor… nada…

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, de eso estaba segura, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía ver nada. Traté de levantar mis manos a mi rostro para ver que era lo que cubría mis ojos, pero mis manos se encontraban atadas a mi espalda ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía?!

Asustada trate de soltarme jalando todo lo que me era posible mis brazos, pero pronto las muñecas me empezaron a doler terriblemente ¡Por Kami! ¡Ya me estaba asustando de veras!

― ¿Inu…Inuyasha…? ―pregunté al aire con voz quebrada por el miedo, pero no me respondio… nadie me respondio…

Jalé mis brazos con más fuerza y desesperación pero solamente conseguía lastimarme más. Respiré profundamente, tratando de mantenerme bajo control, pero a cada momento me desesperaba más.

― ¡Inuyasha! ―vociferé asustada y sintiendo como el pañuelo que me cubría los ojos se humedecía por mi llanto― ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ―estaba muy asustada ¿Dónde estaba mi papá? ¡En esos momentos no necesitaba al amor de mi vida o al hombre que deseaba más que a nadie! ¡Necesitaba a mi papá como un mínimo! ¡Al hombre que un día me juró nada malo me sucedería!

¡Lo necesitaba a él!

Grité y grité llamándolo, pero no aparecía para hacer que dejara de llorar, después de unos segundos que me parecieron interminables escuche unos pasos apresurados y justo después alguien me golpeo el rostro propinándome una fuerte cachetada que me dejo sollozando sin control.

―Cierra la boca mocosa… ―me ordenó alguien, pero en cuanto lancé otro chillido en medio de mi llanto recibí otra bofetada, esta vez con más fuerza― ¡He dicho que te cayes! ―sentí como mi labio inferior sangraba de nueva cuenta como la noche anterior, así que pasé mi lengua sobre el corte tratando de averiguar que tan lastimado estaba, pero al hacerlo me dolió de manera considerable, así que lo dejé por la paz.

―Vamos, vamos Naraku ―llamó una voz más suave y joven, pero eso me desubico ¿Había…había oído bien? La voz de pronto se torno divertida, pero ese nombre me sonaba de manera aterradora―. No querrás matar a la chica antes que el imbécil de Inuyasha firme el contrato ¿O si? ―Naraku… Naraku Tsukikuroi*.

―Tal vez Hakudoshi… tal vez si quiera… ―su voz me hizo estremecer al mismo tiempo que su mano me acariciaba suavemente la pierna.

¡Por Kami! ¡Ahora si tenía mucho miedo! ¡Ese hombre nunca me gusto!

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Tsuki- Luna

Kuroi- Negro o Negra

TsukiKuroi-Luna negra.

* * *

Hola!!! Si, si se que no tengo perdon de Dios por haberme tardado tanto, pero les juro que hicé lo que pude y es que realmente no es el mismo largo de los otros capitulos, es más corto, pero pues tenía que cortarle ahí!!!

Ademas de que estoy en finales y la verdad me agobio tanto que aunque no estudie se me va toda la inspiracion, solo de pensar que tengo que presentar mañana!!!

En fin, espero me disculpen por haber demorado!!!

Otra cosita... ¿Les gusto el nobre de Naraku? *u*!!!

Bueno, muchas gracias a sus reviews:

Asuka Herikawa x33

knd.03

sakata-2

sakuno-chan12

Kahia-chan

ryomahellsing

Paulaa

Roshio Asakura

Bueno, me despido, pido 42 reviews para poner el que sigue y esta vez se los pondre puntualmente porque ya lo termine tam bien xD!!! Sino, hasta la proxima semana!!!

Kisses!!!

* * *


	6. Padeciendo y superando la tormenta

* * *

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal

.

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Cullen

.

.

= Capitulo 5. Padeciendo y superando la tormenta=

.

.

―Tienes que esperar como mínimo a que lo llamemos Naraku ―susurró Hakudoshi casi como si fuera un suspiro de resignación y fue entonces cuando reconocí su voz.

― ¡Hakudoshi! ―grité entre aliviada y asustada― ¡Hakudoshi sácame de este lugar! ―le supliqué, pero como repuesta solo escuché dos carcajadas de hombre demasiado estridentes.

―Valla Hakudoshi… parece que la niña te recuerda ―se burló Naraku quitándome su mano de encima, pero no me relajé pues ahora me sentía peor por haber pensado que tal vez Hakudoshi había sido sincero conmigo en el banquete del gobernador, pero tal parecía que no…─. En fin, como parece que ya sabe quienes somos no hay necesidad de tenerla con lo ojos vendados ¿cierto? ─sin esperar respuesta me quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y pude verlo.

Alto, de cabello largo y ligeramente rizado de color negro, su mirada me asustaba, podía ver ella un brillo maniaco que me decía tuviera cuidado con él.

Desvíe mi mirada de la suya sintiéndome fuertemente intimidada, pero a pesar de todo no le iba a dar la satisfacción de supiera le tenía miedo, así que fingiendo curiosidad pude ver a Hakudoshi.

Era curioso, la noche que conocí a ese chico había sonreído de manera misteriosa, pero a pesar de todo me parecía una sonrisa real que fue capaz de engañarme. Lo miré fijamente y pude ver su piel tan clara al igual que su cabello por su herencia alvina, que según me dijo provenía de su madre, pero ahora ni siquiera creía en eso.

─ ¿Qué pasa princesita? ─preguntó Naraku burlón y yo le dirigí una mirada envenenada al escuchar el estúpido apodo que me habían puesto varias chicas que conocía por los negocios de mi padre.

Lo único que realmente me sacaba de quicio en las reuniones formales donde se encontraban grandes empresarios, era que las imbéciles que asistían me miraran con ira y me llamaran princesita ante la forma de tratarme de mi padre y Kouga ¡¿Y si era una princesa para ellos que demonios debería de importarle a ellas?!

─Mi padre te va a matar… ─murmuré con los dientes apretados mientras más lágrimas que no había notado resbalaban por mis mejillas.

─ ¡Oh, si! ¡Claro, Inuyasha! ─gritó con sarcasmo y después soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por la de Hakudoshi.

─Inuyasha te va a matar… ─insistí mirándolo con odio incontrolable.

De eso era de lo único que estaba realmente segura. Si salía con vida de ahí, tanto como si moría, Inuyasha se encargaría de acabar con ese malnacido.

─Claro, claro… ─se burló Hakudoshi y se dirigió a una puerta a varios metros de mí, que me encontraba en medio de una habitación oscura iluminada tenuemente con una vela en una mesa cercana a mí─ Me voy a ver a Kanna ─anuncio con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos y una mirada pervertida ¿O será que yo era la pervertida? En fin…

─De acuerdo chico… ─Naraku se acercó a mí y me tomó la barbilla para alzarme el rostro, yo traté de zafarme moviendo mi rostro, pero me sostuvo con más fuerza─ Realmente te pareces a tu madre Kagome… y sin duda también un poco a kikyou… ─su sonrisa me asustó, pero mantuve mi rostro impasible y aún así mis ojos dejaron escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, no se si de miedo o ira.

─Yo no me parezco a Kikyou ─respondí fríamente, si antes odiaba que me compararan con ella, ahora que lo pensaba no era nada placentero… y menos si había tenido sexo con Inuyasha. Tsukikuroi río de manera estruendosa que podría decir se parecía a la risa diabólica de los malos de las películas.

─Claro que te pareces… ─sonrío de medio lado acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro y yo, que había usado esa forma de acercarme como un juego antes─ por eso siento unas enormes ganas de besarte…

No me dio oportunidad de reaccionar, porque de un momento a otro ya me encontraba con sus labios aplastando los míos de una manera que me daba asco verdaderamente.

Moví mi rostro tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero me tomó con todas sus fuerzas para que no lo lograra. En un intento desesperado por separarme de él, le mordí el labio con fuerza.

Su reacción fue la esperada y se separó de mi boca al instante, pero sin alejarse lo suficiente para hacerme feliz, así que con la ira acumulada le escupí en el rostro.

─ ¡Maldita! ─gritó y me abofeteo de nuevo, pero esta vez no solté ni una lágrima y solo lo miré con odio.

─Eres un bastardo Naraku… ─musité quedamente y sin decir una cosa más el idiota salió de la habitación totalmente a oscuras.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, respirando profundamente tantas veces que al final el exceso de oxigeno termino mareándome ligeramente.

Ahora que me encontraba de nuevo sola en la oscuridad, tenía miedo otra vez y quería llorar y gritar llamando a Inuyasha para que me abrazara y dijera que todo estaba bien, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo estaría Inuyasha…? ¿Me estaría buscando? ¿Estaría en la central de policías? ¿O en la casa? ¿Y Rin, estaría muy asustada? ¿Kouga estaría totalmente fuera de control? ¿Miroku me extrañaría? ¿Sango en estado de shock? ¿Kohaku se encontraría con ella o con Rin? ¿Kikyou estaría con Inuyasha en esos momentos…?

Miles de preguntas me azotaban y me conmocionan al momento en que me hieren… Puedo ver a Rin abrazada al brazo de su padre que parece ignorar el contacto, a Ayame tomando la mano de su hermano, para tranquilizarlo un poco, Miroku abrazando a su esposa con seis meses de embarazo mientras Koha la tomaba de la mano y lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Rin, y a Inuyasha… a Inuyasha siendo consolado de cualquier manera fría ─o muy caliente─ por kikyou…

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios de solo pensarlo, debía de pensar de manera positiva… Si es que en esos momentos era verdaderamente posible hacerlo.

Tal vez en otros momentos no me preocuparía del todo, pero en ese instante el recuerdo de Inuyasha diciendo que me amaba, aunque no fuera consiente de que yo lo escuchaba, me daba las fuerzas que necesitada.

Tendría que soportar el tiempo necesario, para volver a ver a mi papá… a mi Inuyasha… al hombre que amaba más que nada…

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos como por decima vez, despertando de la inconsciencia. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la primera vez que había abierto mis ojos cubiertos por ese pañuelo. Traté como por millonésima vez tratar de zafar las sogas que me sujetaban los brazos tras la silla, pero mis muñecas se encontraban ya tan irritadas que lo dejé apenas empecé a forcejear.

No tenía ni idea de si habían pasado uno, dos o cinco días… y eso me frustraba demasiado. Sabia que Inuyasha no dejaría de buscarme, pero si la policía decidía que ya era demasiado tarde para encontrarme con vida, las investigaciones terminarían… pero me inquietaba aun la idea de que Naraku conociera a mi madre, además… si todo eso era porque deseaba el contrato con la constructora seguramente ya debería de habérselo dicho a mi padre, porque Inuyasha no prestaría atención a los negocios hasta encontrarme.

Suspiré como hacia a cada minuto… Necesitaba algo con que distraerme y como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, Kanna una chica de apariencia idéntica a la de Hakudoshi, solamente que con u semblante más serio y menos burlón, entró a la habitación con una bandeja torcida y casi vacía… bueno, peor seria que no me hubieran alimentado ni una sola vez ¿No? Aunque bueno… tampoco es que ella sea muy buena compañía, ya que casi no habla, pero al menos oía todo lo que le contaba sin callarme por más molesta que pudiera ser, y créanme… puedo llegar a ser _muy _fastidiosa si quería…

Por un rato me estuvo dando una barra de cereal mientras yo hablaba sin parar acerca de cómo amaba acampar al aire libre y de la ultima vez que lo había hecho, cuando de pronto callé al escuchar un gran ruido en la parte de arriba…

Kanna frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que mostraba alguna expresión frente a mí y eso me sorprendió, pero también me puso alerta. Algo pasaba que la había hecho romper su fría mascara.

Su mirada vagó hasta la puerta y luego de regreso a mí y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, dejó todo lo que traía en el suelo, para salir corriendo por la puerta con una rapidez que me sorprendió en sobre manera.

Traté de descifrar los ruidos que se oían, pero solamente lograba escuchar fuertes golpes que le propinaban a alguien, al igual que las maldiciones que salían sin recato alguno de una boca sucia, porque ¡Por Kami! Realmente eran palabras insultantes.

Pronto escuché como alguien una puerta era fuertemente azotada de nueva cuenta, pues ya había logrado entender que el ruido anterior era exactamente el de una puerta siendo abierta de golpe. Unos pasos rápidos se acercaban a la puerta y por un momento pensé que Naraku había vuelto a tener uno de sus ataques de ira, que ya me habían tomado desprevenida dos veces y eses dos veces había sido por pura suerte que aun siguiera con vida y cuerda…

Agité mi cabeza con fuerza, tratando de alejar esos asquerosos recuerdos de mi mente. No los necesitaba y costara lo que me costara los iba a borrar de mi memoria para siempre si era posible.

Suspiré preparándome para lo que fuera a venir y cuando la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrió de golpe, levante la vista, para encarar lo que hubiera entrado por ahí…

El corazón se me detuvo en ese momento y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos en el momento que me encontré con su mirada. Nunca en mi vida había pensado que él me rescataría de esa manera.

Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos y yo traté de llamarlo por su nombre pero estaba totalmente conmocionada y las palabras no salieron de mi garganta al ver su labio partido y su rostro un poco golpeado.

─Kagome… ─musitó casi sin aliento y yo por más que lo intenté no pude sonreírle para demostrarle que no me encontraba tan mal─ ¡O por Dios! ¡Me asuste tanto! ─gritó y corrió hasta a mí.

Sus manos me tomaron el rostro con delicadeza y supuse que era por las marcas que seguramente tendrían mis mejillas de tantas bofetadas que había recibido en los últimos… bueno días que levaba encerrada en ese lugar a merced de un hombre loco por el dinero que de un momento para otro se había convertido en mi verdugo y también en la peor de mis pesadillas…

─Kagome… ─susurró y pude ver que sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras su mirada bajaba a los míos. Con una sonrisita tierna que no supe como fue capaz de aparecer, me acerqué a sus labios y con suavidad para no lastimarlo deposité un corto beso que pareció sedarlo un poco.

Suspiró y yo suspiré. Él de alivio y yo resignada a que lo único que era capaz de hacer por él seria herirlo al besarlo, tal vez no físicamente, pero sin duda alguna lo heriría en el alma si continuaba con eso.

De un momento a otro mis brazos quedaron libres y cuando llevé mis manos al frente soltó un gruñido de ira al ver mis muñecas tan rojas y muy lastimadas.

─Vámonos ─le supliqué y casi en el instante en que lo dije me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y me sostuvo de la cintura cuando me tambalee debido a no haber caminado en lo que a mi me parecían siglos.

Nos acercamos lentamente a la puerta del cuarto y justo cuando la abrió, noté que había una escalera hacia arriba, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me habían tenido prisionera en un sótano.

Sótano… Realmente carecían de imaginación al mantenerme ahí…

─Me tenías muerto del susto ─me regaño cuando llegamos hasta la cima de las escaleras y sus labios se posaron en mi cabeza recordándome algo.

─ ¿Y mi papá? ─pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

─En la oficina de un detective llamado… ¡Aahh! No me acuerdo… ─meditó por unos segundos quedándose quieto─ ¡Ya se! Es un tal Higurashi… creo que su nombre es Souta…

Eso me tranquilizo ligeramente… Inuyasha me buscaba… eso era algo que sin duda me alegraba, pero _él _ no estaba aquí conmigo, sino…

─Gracias Kouga… ─murmuré con una sonrisita que lo hizo mirarme ligeramente preocupado, seguramente no había parecido sincera─ te debo una…

─Tú nuca me deberás nada Kag ─murmuró con amargura y ahora yo lo miré preocupada─, aunque vallas a terminar conmigo después de que ambos estemos a salvo… ─me miró a los ojos y pude ver que en ellos solo había una ligera sombra de tristeza, más no parecía odiarme por ello y seguramente leyó la pregunta que brillaba en mis ojos, porque respondió antes de que pudiera formularla─ Rin es una amiga muy leal Kagome… No quería que viniera yo solo cuando averigüe quien te había llevado. Y cuando le dije que era mi deber como tu novio me gritó como loca que no iba a serlo más, pues estabas enamorada de otro hombre, yo le respondí que ya lo sabia y que de cualquier forma lo haría por ti ─su sincera sonrisa me deslumbró por un momento y cuando entendí sus palabras, no pude más que bajar la cabeza avergonzada y sollozar un poco.

Siempre lo había sabido… y aun así había arriesgado su vida por una causa perdida, por un amor no correspondido… por una estúpida mal agradecida.

─Déjame y vete Kouga… ─susurré y en cuanto lo dije sus brazos me rodearon aprisionándome en su pecho.

─Te amo más que a mi vida Kagome y si tú no me amas, no será un impedimento para que de mi vida por ti… ─sus palabras me hirieron más que aliviar el dolor que había causado mi decepción por mi misma─ Ahora vámonos que realmente, este lugar me pone de nervios…

Me separó de su pecho y me dirigió por un estrecho pasillo hasta una pequeña sala, pero antes de que pudiera quitar mis ojos del desastre que se encontraba ahí me soltó y me colocó detrás de su espalda con un rápido movimiento, que hizo que me tambaleara, pero logré sostenerme de sus hombros.

─Valla, valla… ─su voz me traspasó el cuerpo, helándome la sangre. Kouga estaba en peligro por mí… Kouga podría salir lastimado─ Tienes un príncipe azul, princesita…

─Kouga no… ─supliqué cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, preparándose para atacar a Naraku.

─Tranquila, no me pasara nada malo… ─su voz sonaba seria, pero si no tenía ese toque burlón y altanero de cuando peleaba con algún chico en el parque es que no sabía si saldría bien librado de ello… y su voz no era ni burlona ni altanera… y me asustaba mucho…

El corazón casi se me salía del pecho por causa de mis acelerados latidos. El pánico me empezaba a invadir, a mí me golpeaba hasta que ya no le oponía tanta resistencia y podía aprovecharse de mí sin batallar demasiado y eso era lo único que se atrevería a hacerme, aunque lo negara, se que sin duda alguna le tenía un poco de miedo a mi padre y sus influencias en el mundo.

―Kouga… no vete… ―le supliqué, a él si lo mataría. Kouga para él no era más que un niño tonto que había ido a salvar a la princesita y eso no lo podía permitir jamás.

Traté de acercarme a Naraku, dispuesta a sacrificar mi libertad por la del chico que siempre me había amado, eso era lo mínimo que él se merecía como recompensa por estar conmigo, pero Kouga me lo evitó a toda costa abrazándome a su espalda con un solo brazo.

―Tú no puedes quedarte aquí Kagome ―su voz sonó tan firme que puedo decir me intimido por un instante― o te juro que jamás te lo perdonare. Tranquila, te prometo que saldremos de esta.

Yo sabia que eso no era cierto, jamás podríamos salir los dos de esta y menos si él ya se encontraba herido y agotado por haber peleado con el fantoche ese que se quedaba a vigilarme con Kanna cada vez que Hakudoshi o Naraku tenían que salir, pero me consolaba el saber que ya era más fuerte que la ultima vez que lo había visto pelear, porque de otra manera no habría podido con ese monstruo.

Entonces todo se movió en cámara lenta, logrando absorber y codificar con mi mente lo que sucedía. La mano de Tsukikuroi sacó de su espalda una semiautomática al mismo tiempo que mi futuro ex novio se abalanzaba contra él, dejándome parada y totalmente petrificada.

Empezaron a forcejear y yo solamente era capaz de observar como mi adorado Kouga trataba de arrebatarle la pistola a Naraku, pero este ultimo era más alto y con más masa muscular que él y eso le estaba dando mucha ventaja al mal nacido, pues ahora Kouga trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras sostenía el arma por el cañón.

La adrenalina y el miedo corrían entremezclados en mis venas en lugar de la sangre que debería hacerlo, pero era totalmente conciente de que al intervenir podría darle algo más de que preocuparse a Kouga que de la bala que podría salir despedida en cualquier momento.

El fuerte y rápido puño de Kouga se estrello contra la cara de Naraku, pero solo segundos después un certero rodillazo le dio de lleno en el estomago a Kouga sacándole el aire y haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso, corrí hasta donde estaban ambos, pero al llegar a ellos y tratar de quitarle de encima al desgraciado, Naraku me empujó con fuerza, haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre un montón de cosas y lastimándome. Cerré los ojos al sentir como algo se clavaba en mi hombro, seguramente cristales de los floreros que se encontraban destrozados por todo el lugar.

Un fuerte sonido resonó en mis oídos, desubicándome por completo.

Abrí los ojos asustada y lo que vi me saco un grito desgarrador.

Naraku sonrío triunfante y caminó hacia mí. Otro atronador disparo se escucho y cerré los ojos por instinto para no ver venir mi muerte, pero esta, jamás llegó abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta y frente a mií, tirado en el suelo se encontraba Naraku muerto.

Unos brazos que reconocería en cualquier lugar me rodearon mientras varias personas que no sabia quienes eran ni porque vestian de esa manera se acercaban a Kouga. Me solté casi sin pensarlo y me abalancé sobre el llamándolo.

― ¡Kouga! ¡Kouga, no! ¡Respóndeme! ―le ordené en gritos desgarrados, no podía creerlo.

Él estaba ahí, frente a mí mientras los brazos de mi padre trataban de alejarme de la escena, pero yo me resistía tratando de acercarme a él y cerrar la herida de bala en su pecho que brotaba sangre sin control, tal y como lo estaban haciendo unos hombres, pero yo lo que quería era que él abriera los ojos y me dijera con una gran carcajada que todo había sido una broma cruel, para hacerme pagar por el hecho de querer dejarlo así como así, pero por más que lo llamaba a gritos llenos de dolor y luchaba con los brazos de Inuyasha que me sujetaban con fuerza.

― ¡Kouga! ¡Kouga! ¡Kouga! ―no podía detenerme. No dejaría de llamarlo hasta que me sonriera.

―Amor, Kagome… por favor… ―me suplicaba mi padre en el oído mientras me arrastraba fuera del lugar.

Me llevó a una ambulancia, sentándome en sus piernas como a una niña pequeña, pero yo forcejeaba como una que no quería estar ahí. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba a Kouga vivo. Necesitaba a Kouga más de lo que yo misma lo hubiera pensado y no es que nunca lo hubiera considerado importante, era simplemente el mismo sentimiento que me invadió cuando mamá murió. Sentía el dolor correr por mis venas, agarrotándome los miembros y desconectándome los sentidos. Yo no quería perder personas a las que amaba. La muerte siempre fue algo parecido como algo que jamás debería de pasarme a mí o perdería sin remedio la cordura.

―Hija… Kagome… ―sentía sus manos acariciarme el cabello la espalda, buscando una respuesta coherente de mi parte, pero de mi boca solo salía el nombre de ese chico que me había amado de con locura, a tal punto de estar ahí, adentro de esa pocilga de casa, desangrándose y seguramente herido de muerte. Sabía que lo estaba lastimando al ignorarlo de esa manera, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Por un rato trate de escapar de su agarre y correr a la casa para ver a Kouga, pero al final mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que no podía hacer más que mirar desde la cárcel que eran sus brazos, hasta que vi como salía una camilla cubierta con una sabana, dejando ver una cabellera negra, pero con rizos desordenados que me ayudaron a tranquilizarme un tanto, pero siguiéndole, venia otra idéntica, solo que mostrando una cabellera sedosa de color azabache.

Salté de sus piernas tomándolo desprevenido y corrí hasta la camilla, pero unos brazos distintos a los que esperaba me atraparon por la espalda, pegándome a un pecho con un calor desconocido por mi cuerpo.

―Tranquila pequeña… vámonos de aquí… ―por alguna razón no me pude resistir a su suave voz.

Solamente me deje guiar por él mientras sollozaba abrazada a su pecho.

Había perdido a Kouga… había perdido a la mitad de mi vida, a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Los brazos que me rodeaban me resultaban cálidos y en cierta forma familiares, pero sabia que no podían serlo, pues jamás había oído esa voz.

─Kagome… pequeña ¿Te hizo algo? ─murmuró sobre mi cabeza de manera tranquilizadora mientras yo me pregunte de donde sacaba tanta confianza para acariciarme el cabello.

─Souta… ─la voz de mi padre me llegó a los oídos y yo me solté del abrazo del hombre para hundirme ahora si, libremente en los de Inuyasha. Ya no podía hacer nada por Kouga… nada…

¿Ahora con que cara iba a ver a Ayame? ¿Rin me perdonaría el hacer que su mejor amigo de toda la vida muriera? No quería pensar en nada de eso… No podía ni imaginar el dolor de ambas… Ayame sufriría horriblemente al perder a su amado hermano y Rin… Rin, aunque no lo aceptara, sentía algo un poco más fuerte que simple amistad por Kouga… Yo sabia que Rin en cierta forma amaba a Kouga… Más que cariño de amigos… pero menos que el incontrolable amor que yo llegaba a sentir por Inuyasha. Ella amaba a Kouga de la misma manera que yo…

─Inuyasha… ─sollocé lentamente y con los ojos cerrados me paré de puntitas para besarlo en los labios.

Su rechazo no me asusto en lo más mínimo, sino que me asusto cuando algo me jaló del brazo separándolo bruscamente de mí y cuando un puño se estrello contra su rostro derribándolo.

Miré a mi padre en el pisó y me volví a quien me había tomado del brazo. Era un hombre alto, incluso un poco más alto que mi padre, pero lo que me impresiono no fue la ira homicida en sus ojos, sino el color de estos… sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!!!

Valla chicas yo pense que si iban a llegar a los 42... Mmm... Mala suerte jaja, pero bueno, creo que pedi demasiado... u_ú... En fin...

¿Qué les parece eehh?

Se los juró rompi una regla muy importante para mi y esa es NUNCA LASTIMAR A KOUGA... Me van a creer loca pero llore en cuanto termine la escena de lo que sucedio con mi amado lobo TToTT!!!

Realmente nose de donde saqué el valor para hacer tal barbaridad!!! Yo amo tanto a Kouga que de hecho planeaba un final diferente haciendo que se quedara con su amada Kag!!! Kyaaa!!! Voy a llorar otra vez por haberlo asesinado!!!

...

Bien, ya más o menos me calme... Jeje... bueno, con lo que refiere a Souta ¿Que tal, eehh? ¿Sorprendidas?

Jaja, no podia dejar fuera al adorable de Souta *u*!!! hay que admitir que es super tierno... pero aqui tendra un papel diferente.

* * *

**Importante!!!**

Ya tengo el sig cap!!!

Lo quieren _**ya**_ ahora tienen que llegar a los _**50**_ reviews!!!

Y para ke lo vean aqui les dejo un adelanto:

* * *

_─ ¡¿Y tú quien te crees para sermonearlo?! ─grité desesperada volviendo a jalar mi brazo, pero su agarré se intensifico un poco más por arriba de mi codo, pero sin llegar a incomodarme─ ¿Quién te crees para retenerme contigo? ¡Déjame estar con él! ─me jalé de nueva cuenta y su agarré se apretó tanto que lancé un pequeño gemido de dolor._

_De un momento para otro, me encontraba detrás de mi padre que lo miraba furioso y el hombre le dedicaba esa misma mirada llena de odio y repulsión que hace unos momentos._

_._

_._

_─ ¡Por Kami Inuyasha! ¡Yo soy el que te ha dado muchas libertades de tenerla todo este tiempo! ¡He sido demasiado considerado contigo y con tu perdida! ¡También fue mía! ¡Pero lo único que he conseguido con eso es que te aproveches de ella! ¡Deberías de haberlo superado…! ¡No debería haberla dejado contigo! ─la seriedad de sus palabras me asustó._

_Al parecer él tenía más derecho sobre mí que mi propio padre y parecía totalmente dispuesto a alejarme de él._

_

* * *

_Okidoki!!!

Ahora sip!!! Ponganse las pilas!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	7. Reencuentro problemático

Hooolaa!!!

Wow!! Me sorprendieron sin duda jajaja, más los contenidos de los reviews ke el ke si llegaran todos en menos de 24 hourssss!!!

.

.

Bueno... Quieren respuestas??? Aki estaaaan!!!

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal

.

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Cullen

.

.

= Capitulo 6. Reencuentro problemático =

.

.

Su mirada era idéntica a la mía, demostraba sus emociones de una manera muy familiar y ese color, ahora bien podría ser el del chocolate amargo.

─ ¡Eres un imbécil Taisho! ─yo traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero tal parecía que no me iba a soltar, o al menos hasta que mi padre desapareciera de su vista─ ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?! ─vociferó muy, muy enojado y yo que aun me encontraba llorando por la muerte de Kouga después de que pasaran dos días, entendí que no se refería a mí. Kikyou se había hartado de mi padre y su búsqueda obsesionada por mí ─Mi secuestro había durado poco más de una semana─, así que lo había dejado. Teníamos la casa para nosotros solos, pero la realidad es que no me sentía con los ánimos suficientes para hacerlo con él sin recordar mi estancia en ese lugar, lo único que quería eran sus mimos, que en esos momentos no podía recibir, porque apenas mi padre había abierto la puerta de la casa Souta me había levantado de un tirón del sofá y me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo.

Lo que más me sorprendió era que mi padre no trató de alejarme de ese desconocido que me mantenía fuera de su alcance.

Enojada y con muchas ganas de llorar en los brazos de mi Inuyasha, jalé mi brazo, pero eso solo le recordó que aun me sostenía con fuerza, así que cuando me miró yo exploté.

─ ¡¿Y tú quien te crees para sermonearlo?! ─grité desesperada volviendo a jalar mi brazo, pero su agarré se intensifico un poco más por arriba de mi codo, pero sin llegar a incomodarme─ ¿Quién te crees para retenerme contigo? ¡Déjame estar con él! ─me jalé de nueva cuenta y su agarré se apretó tanto que lancé un pequeño gemido de dolor.

De un momento para otro, me encontraba detrás de mi padre que lo miraba furioso y el hombre le dedicaba esa misma mirada llena de odio y repulsión que hace unos momentos.

─No te atrevas a tocar a mi Kagome ─amenazó y yo sentí una ligera sombra de satisfacción al darme cuenta de lo posesiva que sonó su voz en esos momentos─. Ya te he dado muchas libertades al siquiera permitirte tocarla en mi presencia, te agradezco infinitamente que la hayas encontrado, pero no permitiré que me la quites Mocoso.

─ ¡Por Kami Inuyasha! ¡Yo soy el que te ha dado muchas libertades de tenerla todo este tiempo! ¡He sido demasiado considerado contigo y con tu perdida! ¡También fue mía! ¡Pero lo único que he conseguido con eso es que te aproveches de ella! ¡Deberías de haberlo superado…! ¡No debería haberla dejado contigo! ─la seriedad de sus palabras me asustó.

Al parecer él tenía más derecho sobre mí que mi propio padre y parecía totalmente dispuesto a alejarme de él.

No tenía ni idea de quien demonios era ese hombre ni porque nos parecíamos tanto y eso me mataba de la angustia, pues si podía manejar mi destino debía ser alguien con más poder sobre mí que Inuyasha y eso me confundía ¿Quién podría tener más derecho sobre ti que no fuera tu padre?

─ ¡Yo no me he aprovechado de ella…! ─replicó mi padre, pero incluso yo noté que él mismo se sentía mentiroso. El dolor en su rostro era demasiado evidente, al parecer algo de sus palabras lo había herido más que profundamente─ No Souta… No me la arrebates… ─su voz sonó suplicante y ahora si entre en estado de pánico. Ya había perdido a mi madre, a Kouga, e incluso a Rin… No iba a permitir que también me alejaran de Inuyasha que era lo único que me quedaba en la vida.

─No puedo permitir que la sigas utilizando de esa manera Inuyasha ─aseguró el hombre y aun me carcomía la duda de…

─ ¿Quién eres para alejarme de él? ─lo reté casi sin darme cuenta de que me colocaba al alcance de su mano de nueva cuenta.

Su mirada se posó en mis ojos y luego miró a Inuyasha con odio, como si la pregunta realmente le molestara.

─ ¡¿Ni siquiera le has dicho la verdad?! ─le reclamó y pude ver que mi padre negaba con la cabeza. Las manos de Inuyasha se posaron en mis hombros atrayéndome a su cuerpo, pero solamente como un contacto nada íntimo, sino algo parecido a obligarme a regresar a la línea segura─ ¡Ella debe saberlo Inuyasha! ¡Esa fue la única condición que te puse para que te la quedaras! ─al parecer realmente estaba furioso, podía ver sus puños apretados, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara a mi papá─ ¡Todo este tiempo he creído que era ella la que no deseaba verme, Inuyasha! ¡Sabes cuanto he deseado estar con ella, malnacido!

Sabía que la respuesta estaba en sus palabras y en mis reflexiones, la idea que rondaba en mi cabeza traté de sacarla sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras sentía las manos de mi padre apretarme los hombros, como aferrándose a mí… _él _era mi padre ¡Inuyasha era mi padre! ¡Nadie más podría serlo!

─No… Inuyasha… solo Inuyasha… ─sabía que lo que decía no era nada coherente, pero tenía miedo a que me alejaran de él, él era mi padre, él era la mejor persona que había conocido, él era el amor de mi vida y nadie nos separaría. Me giré y lo abracé con fuerza, controlando mis ganas de besar sus labios, para sentirlo cerca, mío… suya… porque yo era suya en todos los aspectos. Por mis venas corría su sangre, mi espíritu y mi alma eran suyos, al igual que mi cuerpo.

─Calma amor… tranquila… ─me acarició el cabello mientras yo sollozaba en su pecho y sentí como Souta me jalaba para alejarme de mi padre, ya conocía el calor de su piel y sinceramente solamente me aterraba más el sentirlo cerca que el mismo Naraku…

─ ¡No me toques! ─grité desesperada abrazándome más a Inuyasha y de inmediato la mano que me jalaba me soltó.

─No Kagome… ─me susurró mi padre besándome la coronilla, tratando de que yo soltara su torso─ No debes ser así con él… ─suspiró resignado después de un rato, al ver que no lo iba a soltar─ Amor, tienes que escucharme… No… No debes rechazarlo…

Sus palabras me desconcertaron ¿Qué demonios decía? ¡Ese hombre trataba de separarme de él y no le importaba en lo más mínimo!

─No… yo te quiero a ti… no me quiero alejar… Inuyasha ¡Tu dijiste que me amabas! ─grité muriéndome de dolor, no quería que me alejara él… no de él…

─Yo… ─su voz se apagó y yo me recordé que cuando él lo dijo yo, supuestamente me encontraba dormida. Así que solamente fui capaz de lanzarme a besar sus labios de manera desesperada. Le mordí el labio inferior sin siquiera importarme si lo lastimaba.

Coloqué mis manos en sus bolsillos delanteros jalándolo hacia mí todo lo que me era posible, besándolo con descontrol, podía sentir una intensa mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero no me importaba. Yo no me acercaría a ese hombre jamás, tenía a mi padre, a mi Inuyasha y no necesitaba a nadie más.

─Kagome… no para… ─me suplicó la voz de Inuyasha cuando traté de introducir mi lengua en su boca y esta vez, sus manos fueron firmes a la hora de tratar de alejarme de su cuerpo.

Lo miré con lágrimas rabiosas en los ojos, no podía más que mirarlo a sus dorados ojos, pidiendo… exigiendo una explicación clara de lo que sucedía.

─Souta… ─suspiró y miró por encima de mi cabeza con gesto de dolor─ ¿Quisieras presentarte tú o lo hago yo? ─en su voz pude distinguir una ligera sombra de broma, pero de cualquier manera pude ver el brillo del miedo en sus ojos.

─Hazlo si crees poder aferrarte a la verdad ─lo escuché musitar, podía notar el disgusto en su voz y sabía que era porque había besado a mi padre de una manera muy ardiente frente a él.

Papá volvió a suspirar. De pronto al mirarlo a la cara atentamente me di cuanta de lo agotado que estaba y de que en realidad ya no parecía tan joven como yo siempre lo había visto, al parecer el estresarse no lo ayudaba en mantenerse joven.

Me tomó de la mano con fuerza y me sentó en el sofá quedándose de pie frente a mí.

─Kagome, él ─lo señaló con la cabeza y luego me miró a los ojos contrariado, al parecer no quería decirlo─, es Souta Higurashi.

─Hi… Hi… ¿Higurashi…? ─lo miré confundida y él asintió y Souta se acercó unos pasos a nosotros mientras mi papá se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura─ Tal como mamá… ─murmuré y mis ojos se fijaron en los cafés de él que me miraba anhelante, como si quisiera acercarse más a mí y no alejarse jamás.

─Si pequeña ─aseguró con voz tierna que de pronto me trajo un recuerdo borroso de un joven llamándome de esa manera mientras me cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Lo miré tratando de comprender, pero a mis ojos se veía demasiado joven para ser quien yo creía.

─Pero entonces… ¿Tú eres mi…? ─dejé la pregunta en el aire esperando que alguien me la respondiese, mi papá miró a Souta como pidiéndole ayuda y él asintió con una gran sonrisa, como si de pronto tuviera permiso para acercarse a mí, se colocó a lado de Inuyasha también en cuclillas.

─Kagome, soy hermano de Midoriko ─su sonrisa me deslumbro, pues por un momento lo note totalmente feliz y yo también sonreí como respuesta a la suya y al darme cuenta de que todos mis miedos eran puras estupideces─, soy tu…

─Tío ─agregué yo antes de que él pudiera decir una sola cosa, pero yo aún no había olvidado que quería alejarme de mi Inuyasha─ ¿Por qué crees que puedes alejarme de Inuyasha? ─lo reté de inmediato tratando de mantener mi alegría de volver a verlo a raya.

─Yo tengo por ordenes de un juez, todo el derecho del mundo sobre ti ─aseguró dejando de sonreír también y retándome con la mirada a que me quejara─ y solamente he sido muy condescendiente con Inuyasha al permitirle tenerte.

─No puede alejarme de él ─le aseguré y me levanté de un salto, cosa que ellos imitaron. Solamente que uno me miraba con tristeza mientras otro me miraba enfurecido─ ¡No puedes separarme de Inuyasha! ─grité dándole de puñetazos en el pecho, pero las manos de Inuyasha me rodearon por atrás inmovilizando mis brazos.

─Te lo suplico Souta, no te la lleves… ─la voz de mi papá sonó muy cerca del oído, así que pude imaginar que había agachado la cabeza.

─Lo lamento ─y además de todo, le creí. Le creí que lamentaba separarnos─, pensaba seguir dejándola a tu cuidado aún después de lo que paso con Naraku, pero después de lo que he visto…─sacudió la cabeza y me di cuenta de lo que consideraba enfermiza la manera en que me comportaba, pues hasta entonces, yo había sido la única que no había sabido comportarse delante de Souta─ Tienes que venir conmigo ya o Inuyasha ira a prisión por violar la orden de custodia que tengo, además de que el incesto es delito federal, seguramente no va a salir de prisión nunca.

Palidecí de golpe. Lo pude sentir claramente, era imposible que no me diera cuenta de lo mal que me había sentado esa noticia.

Mis piernas se doblaron y hubiera caído de golpe al suelo si mi padre no me hubiera estado sosteniendo desde antes.

No quería que mi padre tuviera que pasar por todo eso solamente por mí. Nunca lo permitiría, él era todo para mí y nada lo debía de lastimar.

─De acuerdo, iré contigo ─respondí casi sin aliento y los brazos de Inuyasha dejaron de rodearme de pronto, como si mi contacto le quemara, pero tal vez era lo mejor… suponía que era todo lo que podía hacer, para que él no sufriera nada de lo que la ley le tenía preparada.

─No… ¡No Kagome!¡No! ¡Tú no me dejaras también! ─su tonó e voz desesperado me asustó y me giré para ver a mi padre mirándome como si lo hubiera traicionado.

Me sentí morir cuando su mirada se llenó de rencor al mirarme y luego sin poder sostenérsela me giré de vuelta a mi nuevo dueño.

─Solo te pido unos minutos a solas con él… por favor… ─le supliqué con mi mejor voz, o al menos con mi voz que se encontraba dañada de manera tan profunda como yo.

En los ojos de Souta que eran tan expresivos como los míos se llenaron de dudas, pero los míos demostraban claramente anhelo, así que después de pensárselo por unos segundos asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

─Kuso… me arrepentiré de esto mañana, pero… ─parecía hablar consigo mismo y por lo que alcancé a descifrar, decidí no interferir en sus reflexiones─ Vendré por ti mañana temprano ─suspiró y yo le sonreí mientras asentía enérgicamente─, estate lista a las nueve en punto.

Abrió la puerta y después volvió a mirarme, se acercó a mí y abrió sus brazos de manera tímida, yo lo comprendí de inmediato, pero me resultaba terriblemente extraño. De cualquier manera parecía que eso era algo que deseaba de verdad y él me había dado poco menos de veinte cuatro horas más con Inuyasha, así que, tímidamente me acerqué a él y cuando sus brazos me rodearon, fue como sentir a mamá abrazándome también.

Por algún motivo cuando me encontré en sus brazos, me sentí cómoda y el calor que despedía era idéntico al de mamá, tal vez se debía a que eran hermanos.

Se separó de mí y me sonrió antes de besarme en la coronilla y salir cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Me volví a Inuyasha dispuesta a disfrutar cada minuto que me quedara a su lado y como si el universo me aclarara todo, detrás de él el gran reloj de paren señalaba que solo me quedaban veintiún horas con quince minutos para poder amarlo.

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en mis días de encierro aún me acosaban, y sin duda alguna los iba a recordar por siempre, pero si era capaz de mantener mis pensamiento en el presente, tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera disfrutar como Dios manda el poco tiempo que me quedaba con mi padre.

Me acerqué a él y en sus ojos, pude ver reflejaos los míos, ambos llenos de dolor, miedo, amor y deseo…

Sin contenerme, me arrojé a sus brazos que me rodearon, pero yo no lo hice. Sin perder el tiempo, mis manos se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa blanca, que ya había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, pero justo cuando acabe de desabotonarle el pantalón negro que llevaba sus manos detuvieron las mías y el desesperado beso en el que no me había dado cuenta nos habíamos unido, se termino cuando alejó su rostro del mío que devoraba sus labios de manera impaciente.

─Kagome… no hay prisa… ─me susurró de manera tranquilizadora mientras me guiaba al sofá, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello, tenía menos de un día para disfrutar de él, de su calor, de su sabor y de su cuerpo.

Cuando se sentó en el sofá, traté de besarlo de nueva cuenta, pero él me retuvo y solamente me rodeo con un brazo mientras con el otro apuntaba el control remoto a la televisión.

Lo miré enojada y él al darse cuenta, me sonrió arrogante.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─le pregunté separándome de él hasta quedar a la misma altura de su rostro.

─Voy a hacer contigo todo lo que me plazca ─su voz sonó tan sensual que me sonroje al imaginarme ciertas cosas que podrían significar esas palabras.

Al ver mi rostro, soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

─Eres una pervertida Kagome ─se burlo y soltó otra carcajada que me hizo enojar, así que lo empuje para separarme de él, pero el me abrazó mientras se colocaba sobre mí.

─Tú tienes la culpa… ─me quejé aún sonrojada por mis lascivos pensamientos.

─Mmm… ─su rostro se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello cuando ronroneo suavemente─ La culpa de que seas pervertida no es mía… ─se quejó y empezó a depositar perezosos besos en mi cuello que me enloquecían en sobre manera.

─Quiero hacerlo… ─musité con mi respiración agitándose cuando sus manos se posaron en mis muslos acariciándome por encima del pants que azul marino que traía puesto.

─Yo también, pero quiero que sea mágico Kagome… ─sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida y en cuanto las asimilé las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos mientras él seguía besando mi cuello suavemente─ No quiero sexo salvaje, no quiero placer… quiero amor, Kagome… te quiero a ti… ─dejó mi cuello en paz y se apoyó en sus codos cada uno a lado de mi cabeza, para mirarme a los ojos. Cuando notó las lágrimas en mis mejillas me las quitó con pequeños besos─ Solamente quiero estar contigo…

─Esta será nuestra ultima oportunidad… ─susurré y sollocé ligeramente para luego soltar una risita de resignación al darme cuenta de que de verdad me estaba convirtiendo en una regadera viviente, pues nunca dejaba de llorar desde que había vuelto a casa.

─No… calla… ─me pidió con voz aterciopelada y yo lo hice, sin más opción una vez que sus labios tocaron los míos en una caricia suave y lenta.

Mis brazos por instinto lo rodearon por el cuello, pero esta vez no con pasión desenfrenada, lo hicieron lentamente, mis dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos acariciándolo y disfrutando de su tacto mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar mi rostro.

Su calor me envolvía y mis ganas de quedarme con él, así, besándonos. Jamás desearía separarme de él.

Lentamente fui bajando mis manos y empecé a acariciar su espalda trazando pequeñas figuras en su piel mientras él se alejaba un poco de mí.

Lo miré confundida cuando se alejó por completo de mí, pero cuando me extendió la mano la tomé sin dudarlo, aun sin saber que deseaba.

─En la noche amor, ahora… ─me abrazó por la cintura y me besó la frente, antes de tomar su camisa del suelo─ Quiero ir a comer pizza ─soltó una carcajada y estaba segura de que era por el hecho de que mi rostro se debía de haber descompuesto ante su respuesta tan quitada de la pena y por dejarme con las ganas.

Se alejó de mí y me empujó escalera arriba, pero yo me giré y lo miré con el ceño fruncido y sin que siquiera le dijera una sola palabra me contesto.

─Súbete para que nos bañe… vallamos ─pareció titubear y una sonrisita se formó en mis labios y antes de que me empujara de nueva cuenta le rodee el cuello con los brazos.

Puse mi cara más tierna y luego con voz de niña chiqueada dije:

─Si papá no se baña, Kagome no se baña.

Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por sus labios y me rodeo por la cintura con los brazos, antes de empezar a besarme sin parar y guiarme escaleras arriba pues yo me encontraba muy entretenida con sus labios.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Holaaa!!!

.

¿Que tal? Las confundi tanto como queriaaaa!!! Genial!!!

Bueno pusss respondo reviews!!!

**Elizabeth:**Hola Xika!!! Me alegra ke te guste mi Fic, pero como vez, yo no soy nada predecible!!! Pero no te preocupes Inuyasha no va a permitir que la alejen de él!!!

.

**Mir-san:**Muchas Gracias por tu reviews!!! Y me alegra de verdad que te guste mi forma de escribir *u*!!! Y en lo que respecta a la inspiracion... Bueno... sencillamente poner musica a todo lo que da mientras escribo y solita llega... Bueno... creo ke es por eso ^//^u y sino ha de ser porke mi mente es muy, muy extraña...u//u--

.

**Sakata-2:**Holaaa!!! Bien.. pues te dire... Ni yo se como fui capaz de hacer tal mounstruosidad!!! Y es que de hecho Kouga es para mi mil veces mejor que Inu, te juro que llore como quince min!!! Y con lo que refiere a tus concluciones jajaja TODAS pensaron lo mismo!!! Jajaja soy buenisima para confundir a las personas!!!

**Karla**

**aome-chan**

**Nadia**

**Sakura-chan**

**lorena**

* * *

Bueno... sin duda me tomaron desprevenida con tantos reviews ke me llegaron, asi que lamento decirles que no he terminado el sig kap!!!

Pero les juro ke lo van a amar, pues es 99.99% puro Lemmon!!!

Pero para ke vean ke no soy mala, les dejare un adelantito de lo poco ke llevo:

* * *

_Su mirada me traspasaba cuando llegamos a mi baño. Sus manos me tomaban de la cintura mientras me empujaba dentro del cubículo de la regadera, su sonrisa traviesa me enloquecía mientras yo trataba de desabrocharle la camisa de nueva cuenta._

_Sus manos se introdujeron en mi blusa mojada, causándome un agradable escalofrió, luego subieron y subieron y cuando creí que iba a tocar mis pechos las volvió a bajar._

_Sin contenerme, me abalancé sobre él, dispuesta a devorarlo y no dejarle nada a nadie, pues él era mío y de nadie más..._

* * *

Bueno, para mañana ya lo abre terminado, de eso no duden ni un segundooo!!!

Pero si lo kieren pronto ahora el reto va a ser mayor!!! Tienen que llegar a los **_80 _**reviews!!! Tal vez exagero, pero es una manera de asegurarme que llegare a los 100 antes de que mi Fic termine, porke es cierto!!! El final de este amor prohibido se acercaaaa!!!

.

.

Los kiero un montoooon!!!

.

.

**Kisses!!!**


	8. Amor a nuestra sangre

Hola, lamento la tardanza jejej ^//^u escusas y disculpas al final el capitulo!!!

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal

.

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Cullen

.

.

= Capitulo 7. Momentos inolvidables, amor a nuestra sangre =

.

.

Su mirada me traspasaba cuando llegamos a mi baño. Sus manos me tomaban de la cintura mientras me empujaba dentro del cubículo de la regadera, su sonrisa traviesa me enloquecía mientras yo trataba de desabrocharle la camisa de nueva cuenta.

Cuando se inclinó a besarme de nueva cuenta, una de sus manos se alejó de mi cuerpo, pero para cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, ya caía sobre nosotros un chorro de agua totalmente helada que me hizo gritar enojada y temblar de frio, y es que además ni siquiera nos habíamos quitado la ropa.

─ ¡Me voy a congelar Inuyasha! ─vociferé tratando soltarme de su agarré que volvía a estar totalmente fijo en mi cintura y de resistirme a sus labios que volvían a atacar mi cuello con ligereza, pero extasiándome por completo.

─Pues yo te haré entrar en calor amor… ─sus palabras lograron que me sonrojara, pero seguí luchando contra su agarré hasta que el agua poco a poco se fue templando.

─Y luego dices que no es tu culpa mi perversión… ─me quejé y pude sentir como una sonrisa se formaba contra mi piel.

Sus manos se introdujeron en mi blusa mojada, causándome un agradable escalofrió, luego subieron y subieron y cuando creí que iba a tocar mis pechos las volvió a bajar. Tomó la parte inferior de mi blusa y me la sacó y cuando la dejó caer, pude escuchar el golpe debido a lo húmeda que se encontraba, y no era la única cosa, pues mis pants ya se empezaban a bajar solos por el peso que habían tomado al absorber tanta agua.

Pero lo que realmente me gustaba de estar ahí, era la apariencia de mi padre. Se veía arrebatadoramente sexy con la camisa blanca, pegándose a sus músculos y transparentándose, al igual que su cabello ligeramente revuelto, con el flequillo pegándose a su frente y sus ojos brillando.

Sin contenerme, me abalancé sobre él, dispuesta a devorarlo y no dejarle nada a nadie, pues él era mío y de nadie más desde el momento que lo besé hasta el final de la eternidad, pues ni la muerte o un estúpido juez lograría que él dejara de pertenecerme.

Sus manos desabrocharon el cordel que sostenía mis pants y yo me deshice rápidamente de su camisa mientras el me empezaba a desabrochar el sostén con movimientos más que rápidos.

Mis manos desabrocharon con la misma habilidad su pantalón y en cuanto este cayó al piso me empujó por la cadera hasta que mi espalda tocó la fría baldosa de la pared, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera separarme de sus labios para quejarme, su pecho desnudo y húmedo chocó con el mío que se encontraba en las mismas, causándome una oleada de placer instantánea.

─Inu… Inuyasha… ─suspiré cuando una de sus manos empezó a acariciar uno de mis pechos.

Lentamente su cadera se juntó a la mía y pude sentir su miembro erecto presionare contra mí, a través de sus bóxers y mis bragas. Mis manos que se encontraban en su nuca jalándolo hacia mí, se dirigieron a su cadera y casi de manera inconsciente los baje de un tirón que lo hizo soltar una péquela risita por mi desesperación, pero apenas había hecho eso, su cadera se presionó a la mía de manera más insistente hasta que un gemido se escapó de mis labios.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas en mis pechos, así que una e dirigió hasta mi cuello, jalándome más hacia su boca mientras su lengua exploraba libremente mi cavidad bucal y la otra bajó hasta meterse dentro de mi ropa interior, acariciándome de una manera que me hacia perder el juicio por completo.

─No… Inu…. No… así no… ¡Aahh! ─dos de sus dedos entraron en mí de golpe y mi cuerpo se arqueo contra el suyo mientras me besaba en el cuello.

Sus dedos se movían de una manera que me resultaba frustrante, pues a pesar de darme un placer irresistible, no me daba el mismo que me daría su miembro dentro de mí y es yo realmente deseaba sentirlo.

─Inu… Inu… yasha… ─suspiré sin poder controlar el placer que me causaban sus dedos moviéndose en círculos dentro de mí.

─Dilo… ─gruñó en mi oído, antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja─ grita mi nombre… ─su lengua acaricio mi piel enardeciendo más mi deseo al mismo tiempo que sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez con más rapidez de mí, lo sentía cerca… demasiado cerca.

Me estremecí entre su cuerpo y la pared cuando al fin llego el primer orgasmo del día, pues uno no me bastaría para saciar mi sed de él.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─grité perdiendo la razón, aunque realmente no importaba en lo mas mínimo si lo hacia o no, estábamos en casa, solos, y nada me impediría gritar su nombre ni obligarlo a gritar él mío.

No podía respirar como Dios manda, entre los gemidos y suspiros que salían de mi boca entremezclados con los grititos que soltaba, me era imposible inhalar lo suficiente para mantener mis pulmones llenos y debido a la falta de oxigeno, ya empezaba a sentirme ligeramente mareada.

─No te desmayes… ─me suplicó cuando mi espalda empezó a resbalar por la pared.

Sacó sus dedos de mi interior, pero pude sentir que no se separaban de mi entrada.

─Eres un desgraciado Inuyasha… ─susurré como me fue posible una vez que recuperé el aliento, me miró confundido, pero yo sabia que lo único que deseaba era torturarme─ No terminaste… ─me quejé pensando en lo cerca que había estado de sentir una segunda oleada de placer en menos de cinco minutos, lo había sentido tan cerca… ¡Y él me lo había arrebatado!

Su mirada se veía extraña, pero después de unos segundos soltó una gran carcajada que, tomándome desprevenida me hizo saltar del susto que me causo, pero incluso antes de que pudiera decir una sola cosa, metió sus dedos en la boca y los relamió sensualmente haciendo que me derritiera. Dispuesta a besarlo me acerqué a su rostro, pero en menos de un segundo el suyo había desaparecido.

Bajé me mirada y una de sus manos tomó una de mis piernas para colocarla sobre su hombro mientras sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza de la cintura, así que sabiendo lo que se avecinaba me apoyé con ambas manos sobre sus fuertes hombros, para evitar caer en cuanto empezara.

Su lengua acarició con suavidad mi entrada, causándome ligeros espasmos de placer.

─Mmm… Inuyasha… ─suspiré cuando su lengua empezó a moverse con más velocidad.

La cordura se me escapaba por los poros con cada suave y húmeda caricia que me daba, sus manos no me soltaron en ningún momento, pero cuando su lengua entró en mí con un movimiento lento, causando un roce enloquecedor.

Sus caricias dentro de mí se volvían más rápidas, más insistentes y realmente estaba delirando de placer.

Sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba contrayendo, era una sensación extraña, pero estaba tan concentrada en mi propio placer que casi no le tomé importancia.

Llegué de nuevo a la cima, y cuando me estremecí, jadeando de cansancio, Inuyasha se levantó y esa vez, en lugar de atraparme de nueva cuenta entre su cuerpo y la pared, me separó de ella y me rodeo con los brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo, causando el roce de nuestros sexos y a pesar de estar agotada solté un muy leve gemido de satisfacción ante ese contacto.

Una de sus manos me tomó el mentón obligándome a levantar mi rostro y observarlo directamente a los ojos.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

─El sexo bajo el agua es genial, Kagome… ─susurró contra mis labios, antes de arremeter con fuerza y besarme como si la vida se le fuera en ello y estaba casi segura de que si se le iba…

Dio un paso hacia atrás llevándome con él y el agua caliente cayó sobre nosotros y entre nosotros. Podía sentir como corría, como acariciaba nuestras pieles en contacto, como burlándose de los lugares en los que aún había aire separándonos.

Sus manos bajaron hasta la parte interior de mis muslos mientras los empujaba hacia afuera para que yo abriera mis piernas. Después acariciando con suavidad, pero dejando mi piel al rojo vivo, me tomó de la parte de atrás de las rodillas y me levantó del suelo mientras yo me sujetaba de su cuello.

─Esto te va a gustar pequeña pervertida… ─susurró contra mi oído y luego de un movimiento rápido y brusco, entró en mí.

Un sonoro gemido salió de mis labios y mi cuerpo se tensó de una manera sumamente placentera.

La fricción de nuestros cuerpos, siendo aplacada por el agua que nos acariciaba, me torturaba de una manera sorprendente. Tal vez era la nueva posición, o tal vez era el agua lo que le daba un ambiente distinto a lo que estábamos haciendo en esos momentos, de lo que habíamos hecho en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de mi tío, pero en realidad no me importaba en lo más mínimo que era, sino que era sencillamente especial.

Su cuerpo se empujaba con fuerza al mío, penetrándome cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, mi cuerpo se hallaba en el infierno, ardiendo sin piedad alguna mientras mi alma se encontraba en el paraíso, tocando las nubes y sintiéndose totalmente libre y abrumada a la vez.

Las estocadas que daba eran una dulce danza que jamás desearía dejar de bailar, pero como toda coreografía, esta también llego a su fin llevándome a lugares que sabia solo visitaría en los brazos de mi padre.

Se derramó dentro de mí, pude saberlo cuando algo cálido me inundó y recorrió derramándose entre mis piernas.

No me solté de su cuerpo, pues estaba casi segura de que si rompía ese contacto tan intimo me derrumbaría de frustración, pero también era consiente de lo agotado que seguramente se debía de encontrar él, así que con un suspiro, bajé mis piernas tratando de que él continuara dentro de mí, cosa que logre con éxito.

Le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban entrelazadas, al igual que nuestros cuerpos, pues cuando él trató de alejarse un poco de mi cuerpo yo no se lo había permitido.

Sus labios me estaban matando, sinceramente ya no tenía ni una sola molécula de oxigeno en mis pulmones, así que lentamente separé mis labios de los suyos.

Sus manos tan cálidas y suaves empezaron a hacer trazos en mi espalda y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

―Inuyasha… ―lo llamé dudosa, quería oírlo decirlo, decírmelo claramente― ¿Tú me… me…? ―no podía preguntarlo a pesar de todo, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo― Nada… olvídalo…

Realmente no creía que él algún día me lo dijera de frente, él era Inuyasha, era mi padre y eso era más que suficiente para que mis esperanzas en que lo confesara desaparecieran.

―Kagome… ―ronroneó cerca de mi oído y lentamente sus labios se posaron el mi cuello, para depositar tiernos besos― Te amo… ―susurró y sus labios buscaron los míos.

Me encontraba en estado de Shock cuando por fin sus labios alcanzaron los míos, así que fui incapaz de responder al movimiento de los suyos y para cuando al fin fui capaz de hacerlo sus labios ya se había separado de los míos.

Me miró por unos segundos, confundido, pero yo me abalance sobre los suyos con una sonrisa en mi rostro. No podía siquiera creerlo, pero era sumamente feliz.

―Dilo de nuevo ―le ordené entre beso y beso y pude sentir claramente como una sonrisa se formaba contra la mía.

―Te amo.

―Otra vez ―le supliqué y creí haber perdido la razón para entonces, pues nuestro beso se estaba volviendo demasiado apasionado para que lo pudiera decir claramente.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo… ―murmuró de manera casi incomprensible mientras me empujaba de nueva cuenta a la pared de la regadera.

Solté un grito y lo empuje separándonos, ahora si por completo y yo misma me separé de la pared.

Me miró asustado, como temiendo haberme lastimado, pero yo lo ignore.

― ¡Kyaaa! ¡Esta fría! ―grité y me abracé con fuerza a su cuerpo en busca de calor. Me miró confundido y luego sin más me rodeo con los brazos frotando los míos y soltó una maravillosa carcajada.

―Vámonos… te vas a congelar si seguimos aquí… ―me sacó de la regadera y cerró la corriente del agua que yo ni siquiera había notado seguía abierta.

En cuanto salimos me soltó y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y me aventó otra. Yo fruncí el ceño y luego puse una sonrisa arrogante.

―Oh, Vamos Inuyasha, tu puedes hacerme entrar en calor… ―me acerqué a él todo lo que me fue posible y lo vi hacer una mueca que me desconcertó un poco― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté dando un paso hacia atrás y cruzándome de brazos.

―Hija, no es que no quiera… ―aseguró seguramente preocupado por mi ceño fruncido― Es solo que aunque no lo creas… me encuentro agotado, además necesito algo para comer ―yo no suavice mi expresión, realmente me molestaba que me rechazara de esa manera―, después ¿Si? ―casi me suplicó y al mirar sus hermosos ojos dorados no pude más que asentir embobada por la intensidad de su mirada― Bien, ahora vístete que quiero ir por esa pizza ―y sin decir nada más salió de mi baño dejándome aturdida.

.

.

.

― ¡Kagome! ¡Apúrate! ─y de hecho lo estaba haciendo, pero solo un hombre es capaz de arreglarse en quince minutos ¡Soy una chica y necesito tiempo para arreglarme! Aunque solo valla a una pizzería tengo que ir lo más presentable y sexy posible.

Salí de mi habitación con mi brillo de labios en la mano y mi bolsa en la otra ¿Qué no podía tener piedad y dejar de apresurarme?

─Ya Inuyasha no grites ─me quejé en cuanto llegué a la puerta donde me esperaba.

─Tú tienes la culpa, eres demasiado lenta amor… ─se burló y me rodeo la cintura antes de darme un corto beso en los labios.

─Pero me tardo para que disfrutes Inu ─le sonreí cuando se alejó un poco de mí y me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Tal vez si me había demorado algo, pero realmente valía la pena, la mini de mezclilla veinte centímetros arriba de la rodilla, las mayas azul marino con rombos de color cielo a los costados cinco centímetros debajo de la falda, unos converse marino al igual que una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga del mismo color. Realmente no tenía motivos para quejarse de que me tardara si él iba a ser quien mejor la pasaba con mi ropa.

─Mmm… en ese caso creo que me alegra esperar ─su mirada dejó mis piernas para clavarse en mis ojos y pude notar un brillo de perversión en ellos─, además tu falda es de fácil acceso ─susurró apretándome a su cuerpo con una sonrisa traviesa.

─Eres un per… ¡Aahh! ─realmente nunca había creído que fuera tan pervertido, pues su mano se dirigió a mis bragas y me acaricio sobre la delgada tela─ No… por favor… tendré que cambiarme… ¡Aahh!

─Demasiado tarde amor… ─susurró contra mi oído cuando uno de sus dedos se escurrió dentro de mi ropa interior y de mi cuerpo.

Su dedo se movía dentro de mi cuerpo, acariciando mis paredes internas, que cada vez se cerraban más debido a los círculos que hacia. Más que él placer que eso me podía dar ─que no era poco─, lo que lo hacia mejor era el hecho de lo prohibido ─aún más─ que resultaba, pues nos encontrábamos en la puerta, parados junto en el centro del marco mientras él me penetraba con otro de sus dedos con el riesgo de que nos viera alguna persona.

─Inuyasha… No… ─le supliqué tratando de quitar su mano de mi interior, pues no quería subir y buscar ropa limpia de nuevo.

─Es tarde, ya estas mojada… ─susurró mientras su otra mano se posicionaba en mi trasero y lo acariciaba debajo de la falda que llevaba─ Solo disfrútalo amor… ─me aconsejó y así lo hice, pero me resultaba un poco incomodo el estar así en la puerta, aunque resultaba excitante, era también muy vergonzoso.

─Hola… ¡Wow, amigo mínimo cierra la puerta! ─y ahí estaba la razón por la cual no me parecía lo mejor.

Sus dedos salieron de mi interior y abandonaron mi trasero, para colocarse en mi cintura cuando traté de correr. Esa voz la conocía mejor de lo que me gustaría, pues es menos vergonzoso si es con alguien a quien no conoces que con alguien que te conoce desde que usas pañales ¿No les parece?

─Mi… Mi… Miro… Miroku… ─tartamudee sin saber donde esconderme, sentía mi rostro arder, realmente arder era poco. Sentía que no faltaba mucho para que de mis orejas empezara a salir lava.

─Kagome… Mmm… Niña, niña, niña ─sacudió la cabeza como si realmente lo trastornara el encontrarnos así, pero yo sabia ─porque la experiencia habla y según conocía su perversión─ que en realidad ni al caso. Su mirada parecía asustada y triste, pero yo levanté una ceja aún muriendo de la vergüenza. Abrió los brazos de pronto y una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro, a la cual yo sin duda alguna respondí antes de soltarme del agarre de Inu y saltar a los brazos de Miroku─. Que bien que ya se te cumplió ─suspiró y me estrechó con más fuerza─, pero si lo van a hacer de esa forma mínimo que no sea frente a mí, Sango no me ha dejado tocarla desde que supo del embarazo.

Solté una risita y me separé de él para esconderme en los brazos de Inuyasha, quien nos miraba confundido, pero tal pareció dejarlo pasar y me tomó de la mano mientras me sacaba de la casa.

Me guió hasta el auto y cuando subí se giró a Miroku y lo llevó aparte para charlar con él de algo que no quería yo supiera, y que al parecer era algo serio porque Miroku pronto se puso pálido y me lanzó una mirada llena de algo que no pude identificar, pues antes de que reconociera la emoción volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y asintió con expresión totalmente seria.

─Yo iré con ustedes… ─aseguró Miroku de pronto casi en un grito, por lo cual traté de agudizar mi oído.

─No Miroku, queremos cubrir… ─mi padre también elevó la voz y al lanzarme una mirada volvió a bajarla.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando en susurros cada vez más apremiantes y yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, pues me lanzaba miradas llenas de aprehensión cada tanto.

Cuando por fin terminaron de hablar, Miroku se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo por arriba de la portezuela y después me dio un beso en la frente, para murmurar un pequeño "Cuídate… " y después salir de la casa y subir a su motocicleta roja.

Papá no habló en todo el trayecto a la pizzería y yo no quería decir nada, porque al parecer pensaba en cosas realmente importantes, pero para cuando llegamos a nuestra pizzería favorita, se nos acerco de inmediato una hermosa mujer llamada Kaede, que nos atendía en el lugar desde que yo tenía memoria.

Por más extraño que parezca, Inuyasha apenas y probo un poco la pizza, cosa que me empezaba a poner de nervios ya que el siempre ha sido un tragón de primera mano y más tratándose de su favorita ─carnes frías con queso doble y sin chile─, así que yo lo poco que estuve picando lo dejé cuando él dijo encontrarse satisfecho. Lo miré atentamente un rato y él al notarlo me sonrió como disculpándose y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarme la frente y acariciarme la mejilla.

─Discúlpame amor, ando algo… distraído… ─se disculpó de una manera tan sincera que ni siquiera fui capaz de contestarle, solamente me levante de mi lugar y me senté en la silla vacía a su lado y sin siquiera pensar en que me pudieran ver, le planté un suave beso en los labios, que lo dejó un tanto desubicado─ Vamos a casa hija… Hay que empacar tus cosas… ─lo miré con las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, porque al parecer nuestra inminente separación no le afectaba demasiado.

Dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y cuando salimos por la puerta pude sentir muchas miradas clavadas en nosotros, entre ellas la mirada cargada de ira de Kaede, pero en fin ella no entendería jamás lo profundo de mis sentimientos por él, al no haber amado jamás en su vida.

Al llegar a casa papá no me soltó la cintura, sino que caminamos abrazados hasta mi habitación y cuando entramos me soltó al mismo que un gran suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Por un buen rato no la pasamos sacando mi ropa del closet y guardando mis álbumes y peluches en cajas grandes de cartón que poco a poco se fueron apilando en el fondo del pasillo. De vez en cuando lo miraba de soslayo, tratando de encontrar un poco de turbación en su rostro, pero este se encontraba impasible, o al menos concentrado de lleno en otro asunto.

Me canse cuando llevábamos cerca de tres horas, así que me senté en mi cama observándolo guardar mis cosas mientras yo me abrazaba las piernas y suspiraba cada tanto. Realmente parecía que le interesaba acabar con mi ropa y mis cosas rápido.

─Inuyasha… ─lo llamé con voz suave, pero él no me miró, solamente asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que me escuchaba─ Deja las cosas… realmente no tengo pensado llevarme mucho… ─susurré, pero sus manos no dejaron por un solo segundo el trabajo─ ¡Inuyasha déjalo! ─grité y escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas mientras lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos─ Por favor… Déjalo ¿Si? ─imploré con voz quebrada debido a mis sollozos.

─Lo siento Kagome… ─susurró en mi oído y de pronto me vi abrigada por sus brazos.

Dejé que me abrazara, pero yo no me soltaba las piernas, sentía que si lo hacia me desmoronaría aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho, me besó la coronilla y me acariciaba los brazos y el cabello de manera intermitente.

─No me quiero ir… ─musité débilmente─ Quiero estar contigo… no quiero irme con Souta… ─había tratado de olvidarlo para no llorar, pero no lo había conseguido, realmente me dolía el hecho de que me tendría que alejar de él por motivos totalmente desconocidos por mí.

─Lo lamento amor… pero no puedo hacer nada… ─susurró contra mi oído─ le perteneces… al menos ante la ley es así… ─sus palabras despertaron mi curiosidad de una manera abrumadora.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─inquirí con el ceño fruncido cuando me separé un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos─ Él es mi tío, pero tú eres mi padre ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ─suspiró y vi que no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar de eso, pero me lo diría, él lo haría.

─De acuerdo… ─susurró y suspiró resignado.

Se separó de mí y se recostó en mi almohada y luego me hizo señas para que lo hiciera yo también, lo miré confundida, pero cuando me sonrío no pude más que hacer lo que me decía, aunque fui incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

Sus ojos brillaron al posarse sobre los míos mostrando una nostalgia increíble, pero luego sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto de la pared.

─Cuando conocí a tu madre tenia dieciséis años, ella iba en mi mismo curso y era la capitana de las porristas mientras yo era del equipo de soccer, desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamore de sus ojos… de su calor y de lo expresivos que resultaban ─suspiró y yo sonreí, esa historia me gustaba y no me dolía en lo más mínimo que hablara de ella con ese nivel de devoción en su voz, pues era mi madre y sinceramente me alegraba que hubieran sido tan felices─. Muchos creían que nuestro noviazgo era algo típico en la preparatoria, por la popularidad y todo eso, pero lo nuestro era más profundo que una simple atracción física y las reglas que había en el instituto para mantener el status intacto, nos amábamos.

"Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, me llegó una beca para irme a estudiar a estados unidos, pero ni siquiera lo pensé en rechazarla, poco después Midoriko me dijo que estaba embarazada. Nunca había sido tan feliz como ese día. Yo de inmediato le propuse casarnos, yo sabia que ella no vivía en las mismas circunstancias que yo."

"Tú sabes que tu madre era huérfana, lo que no sabias era que ella tenia un hermano de catorce años, con el cual vivía en un pequeño departamento, trabajando todos las tardes para poder mantener a ambos."

"Mi padre simplemente no podía creerlo y no es que le fuera una mala noticia, pero realmente le impresionaba que yo estuviera dispuesto a dar todo por una chica, tu abuela Izayoi estaba eufórica y pronto puso en marcha los preparativos para nuestra boda. Nos casamos y unos meses después naciste ─su mirada se clavo en mí nuevamente y me acaricio la mejilla─. Eras la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, en cuanto te vi me di cuenta de que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo."

"Souta vivió con nosotros un largo tiempo, hasta que al cumplir los dieciocho decidió darle un poco de espacio a su hermana, recuerdo que ella se puso muy triste, pero también comprendía que él ya no era un niño al cual pudiera cuidar todo el tiempo, además tu ya tenias cuatro años y necesitabas más atención que nunca debido a que eras muy inquieta."

"Yo estudiaba el ultimo año en administración de empozas y arquitectura cuando paso ─su mirada se llenó de dolor y puedo jurar que la mía también, porque hundí mi rostro en su pecho mientras el me acariciaba la cabeza─. Midoriko acababa de salir de casa de su hermano e iba a pasar por ti a casa de tu abuela Izayoi y tu abuelo Inu-No, cuando unos delincuentes la acorralaron en un callejón… ─vaciló y luego me apretó contra su pecho para suspirar en mi coronilla después de besarla─ no necesitas saber detalles, pero tu madre no vivió, la encontraron dos días después de que se hubiera puesto en marcha su búsqueda. Yo tuve que ir a identificar el cuerpo."

"Después de eso estuve muy mal por unos meses, yo no podía cuidarte como era debido, así que Souta lo hacia por mí, pero al ver que no había el menor de los avances en mi estado emocional pidió una audiencia en la corte y tu custodia fue para él. Si antes estaba mal, con eso me encontraba aun peor, ya haba perdido a tu madre, no podía pensar en nada más que ella, pero cuando tú dejaste de aparecer a mitad de la noche para meterte en mi cama me di cuenta de que tú también me estabas dejando, fui con Souta, le supliqué que me dejara estar contigo, que haría lo que fuera, pero que no me alejara de ti. Te necesitaba, a ti y a tus hermosos ojos que eran idénticos a los de ella. Le di tanta lastima que accedió a dejarme tenerte. La única condición que me impuso fe que le permitiera verte siempre y yo le dije que siempre y cuando y tú lo quisieras así seria. Cuando volviste a casa fue como si ella hubiera vuelto, realmente te había necesitado mucho, pasó una semana y un sábado en la mañana mientras íbamos camino al parque acuático Souta me llamó diciéndome que deseaba verte, pero yo no me quería arriesgar a que tú te alejaras de mí por estar más cómoda con tu tío, así que le dije que no querías verlo y que en cuanto tu lo desearas yo te llevaría a su casa…"

Su relato era interesante sin duda y me estaba aclarando muchas cosas, pero mis ojos me pesaban no había dormido como Dios manda desde el día de la fiesta de mi prima y las ultimas noches había llorado la muerte de mi novio.

─Pasaron unos meses y él me mando a llamar…

Oía su voz suave, pero como un eco lejano… Ya no podía soportarlo más así que caí rendida en sus brazos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola!!!**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no había podido terminarlo, me había ido a una disco con una amiga ¡Gomen ne! La iba a poner ayer, pero pues ya ven… La carne es débil y de verdad tenía ganas de ir a ver bailar a un montón de chavos sexys, así que no sean malos y se enojen conmigo ¡Gomen ne!

.

.

En cuanto a lo del Lemmon... Realmente no estaba muy inspirada, para escribir una buenisimo o siquiera uno al nivel del capitulo tres.

.

.

Bien, para no hacerles el cuento largo les agradezco mucho sus reviews, les prometo para la próxima ser más puntual.

.

.

Por cierto he abierto una pagina hace poco _fanficsbizarros . foro-gratis . biz_ Si les interesa pasense y ayudenme a hacerr que tome vida.

.

.

Ahora solo les pediré _**100**_, sin duda alguna ya terminaré el que sigue esta noche aunque no duerma nada.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**


	9. Mi último regalo de Navidad

**Hola!!! **Bueno, pues malas noticias para ustedes y buenas para mí ¡Este es el ultimo capitulo! ¡Así es, esta hermosa historia ya se termina aquí! Lamento no haber avisado antes, pero soy algo distraída y lo olvidaba n//un…

.

.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal

.

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Cullen

.

.

= Capitulo 8. Mi ultimo regalo de Navidad =

.

.

─Amor… Kagome… ─sus manos me movían por los hombros y yo simplemente apreté los ojos girándome debajo de la cobija que me cubría, ya estaba despierta desde hace rato, pero ¡Qué flojera levantarme!─ Kag, despierta. Souta te espera abajo ─su nombre me dolió en el alma, pues él nos separaba.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y cuando fui del todo consiente, Inuyasha ya salía de mi habitación cargando una caja llena de mis accesorios y arrastrando una maleta con la otra mano.

Me levanté y cuando me despabilé un poco distinguí, sobre mis sabanas blancas, ropa que me permitiría enfundarme sin ocasionarme retraso alguno.

Me quité la blusa azul del día anterior que no había sido capaz de quitarme y me coloque una blusa de tonalidad más clara de botones y manga corta, para después colocarme una chamarra de mezclilla. Me abroché los tenis ─que había sido lo único de lo que me había desprendido en día anterior─ rápidamente y salí corriendo después de coger un cepillo que se encontraba sobre mi tocador, el cual utilizaba para desenredar mi cabello mientras corría escaleras abajo, de vez en cuando posando mi mano en el bolsillo de mi falda para evitar que mi celular saliera de ella.

─Hola pequeña… ─sus palabras estaban llenas de amor, pero yo lo miré con ira. Realmente siempre había deseado que me vieran como una mujer y no como una estúpida niña, débil, llorona y _pequeña._

Simplemente no les respondí y miré a mi padre suplicante, pero este solo negó con la cabeza, destruyendo mis ilusiones de que tal vez, solo tal vez, si hubiera sido estar a su lado.

─No me quiero ir Inuyasha… ─supliqué y sus ojos dorados, ligeramente opacados por la tristeza me contemplaron por un instante, para luego suspirar y abrazarme con fuerza descomunal a la cual yo respondí con toda la intensidad que me fue posible.

─Te amo… ─me susurró en el oído. Tan bajito que supe que mi tío jamás seria capaz de escuchar su seria y perfecta voz decirlo, más como un juramento que como una constatación de un hecho.

─Pequeña… ─su voz, su manera de llamarme me hacia sentir extraña, pues podía percibir la devoción que emanaba.

Me giré a mirarlo, él era mi tío, pero yo solamente conocía a uno. Uno diferente en todos los sentidos, frio, maduro, inteligente y hermoso. Ante mis ojos tenía algo muy distinto, Souta se veía como una persona cálida, hasta cierto punto un poco infantil, listo sin duda, pero no le llegaba y hermoso… no era tan hermoso como él, pero sin duda no era nada feo.

Suspiré.

Ahora tendría que vivir con él, pero bueno, solo serian dos años, para que pudiera salirme de su casa y poder regresar a la mía y estar con Inuyasha para siempre. Solo serian dos años… solo dos…

¡Por Kami! ¡No lo soportaría! Yo necesitaba a mi padre como al aire para respirar… No, _él _era el aire que yo necesitaba para respirar…

Me giré y volví a hundir mi rostro en su pecho sin dejar de rodearlo con los brazos, no quería alejarme de él.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ahora comprendía el porque desde que tenía doce años creía que mi vida era de telenovela. Jamás podría estar con mi padre… Jamás podríamos ser felices juntos…

─No… por favor no… ─supliqué entre sollozos. No quería mostrarme débil, pero no podía evitarlo, solamente habíamos disfrutado unos pocos días juntos, solo nos habíamos acostado tres veces… Y yo necesitaba más… más de su piel, de sus labios, de su voz, de sus ojos. Realmente lo necesitaba, más de lo que jamás podría necesitar cualquier cosa.

─Amor… no, por favor no… ─yo sabia que al ponerme así le haría todo más difícil a él, y él no tendría que estar sufriendo conmigo en esos momentos, así que suspiré antes de pararme de puntitas y besarlo de manera ansiosa y si a mi "querido tío" no le agradaba, pues que se fuera al demonio y no mirara, porque yo no estaba dispuesta a irme sin probar sus labios una vez más, pero para mi sorpresa no me impidió que lo siguiera besando, ni dijo nada cuando Inuyasha me tomó con fuerza de la cintura pegándome a él y profundizando el beso.

Esa seria la ultima vez que lo besaría, la última vez que me embriagaría de su aliento, pues tenia claro de que Souta no me dejaría verlo los fines de semana como lo hubiera hecho una madre que se divorcia de un esposo irresponsable.

Profundicé aún más el beso después de unos cuantos segundos y le rodee el cuello con los brazos mientras el me acercaba a su cuerpo todo lo que le era posible.

Sus labios los sentía desesperados y exigentes, pero no lo eran más que los míos, que a pesar de que mis pulmones empezaban a dolerme no me sentía capaz de separarme de sus labios, pero el conservaba la cordura más que yo, así que con ternura pero firme en lo que hacia se separó de mí para poder besarme la coronilla.

─Te amo… Te amo Kagome… ─susurró y yo dejé de derramar lágrimas de desesperación cuando me sonrió. Su sonrisa sin duda me tranquilizaba el alma.

Dejó de rodearme con los brazos y Souta me tomó de la mano alejándome de Inuyasha y colocándome a su lado.

─Cuídala… ─le ordenó mi padre con voz firme y yo no pude separar mi mirada de la suya en ningún momento, aunque él no mirara a mí pues sus ojos de oro estaban posados de manera amenazante sobre los de mi nuevo y "adorado" tío.

─No, espera ¿Y mi Tails? ─inquirí, mi hermoso perro se encontraba dormido en un rincón de la sala y yo no me quería separar de él.

─Pregúntale a tu tío ─respondió mi padre mirando a Souta.

─Llévatelo si quieres… ─corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi Rottweiler y lo desperté acariciándolo detrás de las orejas, le hice una seña para que me siguiera y así lo hizo, al llegar a un lado de mi padre, este se arrodillo y acaricio de manera cariñosa a mi mascota para después pararse y mirarme de una manera que no pude descifrar y sin más, mi nuevo tutor me arrastro fuera de la casa, hasta su auto, en el cual solo habían dos maletas mías que reconocí como las que había llenado para darla a la caridad.

Me giré en el asiento a ver a mi padre por la ventana mientras Tails se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás sobre mis maletas, pero él ya se dirigía a su deportivo con el celular pegado al oído.

Salimos de los terrenos de mi hermosa mansión y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, realmente me dolía que mi padre actuara con tal indiferencia ante nuestra separación.

─Pequeña… ─me llamó la voz de Souta y lo miré, podía notar su rostro contraído por el dolor y sus ojos me miraban suplicantes─ Lo lamento, pero no podía dejarte con él… Se ha aprovechado de ti…

─ ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo, Souta! ─grité totalmente enojada ¿Cómo podría pensar alguien que Inuyasha se habría aprovechado de mí? ─ ¡Yo fui quien inicio todo! ¡Y de eso hace menos de quince días! ─chille más de frustración que de otra cosa, realmente no comprendía ¿Mi pecado había sido tan grave como para merecer esa cruel separación? Yo no lo creía, no lo creía posible si él me amaba, pero al parecer no me amaba tanto si nuestra separación le era indiferente.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos en cuanto nos detuvimos frente a un semáforo en rojo.

─Kagome… ─estiró su brazo hacia mí, con clara intención de abrazarme y yo me habría negado a su contacto de no haber estado tan voluble en esos momentos, pero realmente necesitaba un abrazo que me consolara y un hombro para empapar con mis lágrimas, así que me dejé atraer a su cuerpo.

Manejó con una mano durante todo lo que restaba del camino, pero lo hizo a una velocidad lenta, ya que seguramente no quería alejarme de su cuerpo, muy pronto.

Al llegar a un edificio, me separé de él y miré el lugar. Al parecer mi querido tío no vivía en una gran mansión o en una casa en los suburbios, sino en un pequeño complejo departamental.

Bajé del auto y él también lo hizo rápidamente, al llegar a mi lado abrió la puerta y mi hermoso perro saltó del auto dispuesto a echarse a correr por ahí, así que sin más suspiré, en esos momentos no me apetecía correr detrás de él.

─Tails, quieto… ─susurré sin ánimos, pero él me escucho y se detuvo de golpe, para volver su hocico a mi con el reproche en sus ojitos─ Más tarde monstruo… ─le aseguré y de inmediato regresó a mi lado, para empezar a lamer mi mano, la cual retiré para poder acariciarle la cabeza.

─No es muy grande Kagome ─me aseguró la voz de Souta a mi lado que ya había bajado mis maletas. En su rostro podía ver incomodidad─, se que estas acostumbrada a cosas mejores, pero tal vez dentro de poco pueda acabar de recolectar el dinero para la casa, no tendrás un baño propio, pero tratare de darte lo mejor que pueda…─su nerviosismo me causo un poco de ternura, así que con mi mano libre tomé la suya haciéndolo callar de golpe.

A pesar de todo, no era su culpa no entender lo que teníamos mi padre y yo, nadie que no vivido un amor prohibido, podría entender nuestros sentimientos.

─No importa Souta… Realmente no soy tan exigente… ─traté de sonreír, pero me resulto imposible hacerlo de una manera que no reflejara mi dolor.

─Kagome… Lamento si te duele alejarte de tu padre, pero… ─podía ver como en sus ojos se debatía entre decir lo que pensaba o no, así que le ayude.

─Es enfermizo… Lo se… ─suspiré. Realmente no podía odiarlo, por más que lo intentara en mi mente, pero yo sabia que su preocupación por mi era sincera además de su cariño. Sobre todo no podía desechar la sensación de calor que sentía a su lado, que era más que un vago recuerdo renovado, era la realidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí─ pero es lo más real que he tenido… ─susurré más para mí que para él.

─ ¿Entramos? ─me preguntó dudoso y me di cuenta de que me había quedado recargada en su auto aunque él ya había caminado hasta la puerta.

Asentí y le hice señas a Tails para que me siguiera, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejárselo a mi papá, pero era el mejor recuerdo de mi tío Sesshomaru que tenía. Él si había sido mi tío por todo ese tiempo y simplemente no lo podría olvidar, ni a él ni a mi querida prima, que en esos momentos se hallaba en Londres con su madre.

Al llegar al tercer piso el elevador se detuvo y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta con el numero setenta y seis, al entrar me encontré con un departamento, que no parecía el de un adulto, pues a pesar de todo me di cuenta de que mi querido tío había tratado de arreglar el lugar y limpiar el piso, pero en realidad seguía estando desordenado y un poco sucio.

Era bonito sin lugar a dudas y tenía cierto aire a la habitación de un adolecente con la consola de video juego sobre la mesita de la sala y otros detalles que no me pasaron inadvertidos.

Me llevó a mi habitación y dejó mis maletas sobre la cama.

─Kagome… ─me llamó desde la puerta y yo me giré, se mordía el labio inferior dudoso.

─No te preocupes Souta… Estoy bien… ─mentí sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues los míos eran idénticos a los suyos y mostraban más de lo que deberían.

─De acuerdo… En la tarde vendrá una amiga, que me hará el favor de cuidarte mientras estoy en el despacho ─me informó y yo asentí.

Lo cierto es que tenía la esperanza de que me dejara sola cuando se fuera a su despacho de investigador privado, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible jamás.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y todos y cada uno de ellos era poco agradable sin la compañía de mi Inuyasha, pero lo cierto es que tampoco lo estaba pasando tan mal. Dos semanas habían servido para evitar que llorara las veinticuatro horas del día.

Souta era divertido y de hecho ya se había vuelto un gran amigo, en las noches cuando regresaba de trabajar, siempre llegaba con un par de películas de renta que nos sentábamos a ver en el sofá mientras cenábamos comida italiana o un poco de sushi del puesto que se encontraba en la esquina.

Lo que realmente detestaba era a la "amiga" de Souta, era linda, si, pero era una cabeza hueca y todo el día se la pasaba atosigándome con preguntas acerca de que me había contado mi tío de ella y queriendo saber si ella me parecía una buena chica para él. Y la verdad es que me resultaba verdaderamente molesta e infantil para estar con él.

Todos los días al despertarme, encontraba un mensaje en mi celular del numero de mi padre con frases como: _"Amor… Eres mi luz, te extraño." "Mi hermosa Kag, te necesito." "Te amo hija… más de lo que jamás pensé amar." _Y yo le respondía a todos con la misma frase:_ "Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida…" _

No estaba segura de si eso estaba bien, pero realmente no le hallaba el lado malo a todo eso, pues solo eran dos mensajes al día, uno a él y uno a mí, así que no me sentía culpable en lo más mínimo.

Era la mañana de Navidad y ese día no había recibido ni un solo mensaje de Inuyasha, cosa que me deprimió un poco, pero al ver a Souta tan entusiasmado por pasar una navidad conmigo, no pude evitar contagiarme un poco de su alegría.

Sabía que Sou no tenía mucho dinero, por lo cual no esperé ningún regalo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un collar de plata con una lágrima de zafiro en una caja forrada de terciopelo.

─ ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Souta es hermoso! ─grité alegremente y le rodee el cuello con los brazos antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yo no lo consideraba mi tío, pues el concepto que yo tenía de esa palabra no le quedaba nada bien, pues su forma de ser tan divertida y complaciente conmigo se parecía mucho a la de Kouga, pero sus ojos demostraban que en mí veía a mamá y eso me hacia feliz.

─ ¡No debiste molestarte! ¡Seguramente es muy caro y…! ─exclamé después de unos segundo y lo volví a guardar dentro de la cajita, pero el negó con la cabeza y la abrió para sacarla.

─No, he ahorrado lo de tus regalos de navidad por once años… Creo que es justo que recibas un regalo del que alguna vez fue tu tío favorito ─me sonrío y me lo extendió─ ¿Me dejas ponértelo? ─preguntó mirándome tiernamente.

─Claro… ─susurré y dejé que me lo colocara en el cuello.

─Te queda perfecto… ─aseguró y me beso en la frente para después pararse de mi cama y caminar hasta la puerta donde se detuvo con una sonrisa radiante─ La cena de hoy la preparare yo, pero… atente a las consecuencias, hace siglos que no cocino nada que no sea ramen instantáneo.

─No te preocupes yo te ayudaré… Después de todo yo no te he dado ningún regalo ─me levanté tomando mi celular de la mesita donde lo dejé después de haber revisado si tenía algún mensaje y le acaricie la mejilla─, pero si te pido una cosa más ¿me la darías? ─inquirí mordiéndome el labio inferior y vi que la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos─ No es nada que te pueda costar un solo yen ─le aseguré y se relajo casi al instante─, es solo… ¿Me podrías regalar una fotografía tuya…? ─le pregunte casi implorante.

Puso cara de no creérselo, pero después soltó una gran carcajada y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando me abrazo sonreí.

─Claro, ven… ─me tomó de la mano y me arrastro hasta su cuarto mientras Tails nos seguía pisándome los talones, pues mi adorado perro no se había separado de mí ni un solo momento.

Me senté en la cama y mi mascota me imitó saltando sobre ella y acurrucándose en las almohadas.

─ ¡Oh, genial! ─se quejó Souta y yo le sonreí mientras jalaba a Tails de las patas para ponerlo ─o lo más que pudiera poner de ese monstruo─ sobre mi regazo.

─Lo lamento… esta un poco mal acostumbrado a molestar a las personas ─y es que en realidad ese era su único propósito en la vida, según lo que yo le había inculcado.

─No importa… ─se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado con una caja de zapatos en sus manos─ Toma las que quieras, si… tú me regalas algunas tuyas. Es más hasta te perdono el que prepares la cena… ─me aseguró y yo asentí gustosa al recordar que mi padre había metido ─sin que yo me diera cuenta─ un montón de fotos mías y de mis amigos dentro de un sobre en el fondo de la maleta.

Sacamos todas las fotos de la caja y las esparcimos por la cama. Cada foto que me llamaba la atención se la mostraba y él me contaba la historia que había en esa imagen, en muchas de ellas él sonreía y me contaba de alguna ridiculez hecha con sus amigos a los dieciséis años.

─No sabes la arrastrada que me dio Midoriko por eso… ─hizo un gesto de dolor y luego río de manera melodiosa─ lo bueno es que a tu padre aún no se le quitaba la estupidez de la adolescencia y también voló un par de botes de la prepa y como tu madre no se resistía a sus sonrisas ─rodó los ojos como si le fastidiara la idea de que alguna chica cayera ante los encantos de su novio─ no me costó más que una semana de estar sin salir…

Sonreí al imaginarme la escena y así continuamos hasta que me dio hambre.

─Enseguida te preparo un poco de cereal con leche ─sonrió y me despeino con su mano─, ya tienes tantas fotos mías que creo que me he quedado sin una sola, ahora te toca darme unas, ve por ellas mientras saco tu desayuno ─salió del cuarto y yo lo hubiera seguido de inmediato de no haber sido porque mi amado Tails se había quedado dormido sobre mis piernas.

─ ¡Uh! ¡Tails! ¡Quítate, tengo hambre!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Souta Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¡Uh! ¡Tails! ¡Quítate, tengo hambre!

No pude evitar una carcajada al oírla, realmente se comportaba como una niña y me resultaba verdaderamente placentero el ver que se parecía a mi hermana más que a nadie en el mundo.

Saqué el cereal y lo serví en un tazón, de verdad esa niña estaba loca, lo bueno es que ya estaba acostumbrado a comidas extrañas, pues desde que tenía memoria a Midoriko siempre le había gustado ponerle mermelada de durazno al cereal de chocolate ¡Por Kami! ¡Aún me resultaba asqueroso el solo verlo!

─ ¡Cereal! ─gritó Kagome que llegaba corriendo con su perro atrás de ella ¿Qué nunca se cansaba de seguirla por todos lados?

Pero antes de que se sentara en el banquillo de la cocina, quité el tazón.

─Las fotos o no te doy tu revoltijo ─ le advertí y ella de inmediato me lo entregó─. Toma ─ casi me arrebató su desayuno y yo abrí el sobre tamaño oficio que me entregó─ ¿Él… chico era tú… novio…? ─pregunté extrañado y ella escupió todo de nuevo en el tazón, lo miró con asco y a mí con reproche y dolor en sus ojos.

─Era más que mi novio… Era mi mejor amigo… ─susurró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos─ Es una historia larga… ─musitó y miró las fotos mordiendo su labio inferior.

─Cuéntala. Tengo tiempo… ─le aseguré y ella sonrió.

─De acuerdo, pero tengo hambre y no voy a comerme esto ya ─se levantó y dejó su tazón de cereal en el fregadero─. Ven ─ me tomó de la mano y yo recogí las fotos para poder seguirla.

Tomó una manzana del frutero y la mordió mientras se sentaba en el sofá y yo le pasaba una foto donde se veía un poco chica.

─Mmm… ─sonrió levemente y yo no entendí que era lo gracioso─ Tenía doce y medio ─explicó, pero yo seguía sin entender─, era el catorce de febrero. Este ─señaló al chico que ya había visto antes, solo que se veía más chico. Él le entregaba una rosa con un rubor en las mejillas de ambos─, es Kouga, fue mi novio desde ese día. Mi prima Rin nos tomó esa foto ¡La subió a su pagina casi al instante! Creo que todavía se encuentra ahí… ─sacudió la cabeza con ademan resignado, pero yo quería saber más, más sobre ella y su vida hasta que volví a entrar en ella.

Mordió la manzana aún con una sonrisita en los labios y esperó.

Yo revolví unas cuantas y me sorprendió una foto, así que la levanté y la miré con una ceja alzada, a lo cual mi amada sobrina se sonrojo y trató de arrebatármela, pero yo logré retenerla en mi mano.

─Habla ─le ordené.

─Bien… ─murmuró aún con las mejillas cubiertas por un color carmín─ Ese día en la secundaria organizaron un viaje para los de tercero que ya se graduaban, pero los de los grados menores no estaban invitados, pero Kouga era hijo del director y lo convenció de que me dejaran ir… ─se rió y no entendí el motivo─ papá casi se muere cuando le avise por mensaje de texto que me iba a la playa y que no iba a regresar hasta el día siguiente, por eso estamos en traje de baño.

─Pero ¿Bikini? ─pregunté sin comprenderlo bien, así que le eché otra mirada a la foto, donde mostraba a mi pequeña sentada en un tronco, vestida con una camisa de chico abierta sobre el bikini ─demasiado pequeño, para mi gusto─ mientras un chico la besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba la cintura ─por debajo de la camisa─.

─Idea de Rin, no mía, de Rin ─aseguró y antes de que me diera cuenta ya la había guardado en la bolsa de su pants.

─Y esa posición tan… ─lo dejé en el aire y se sonrojó aún más que antes, por lo que solté una carcajada.

Así que me puse a buscar más fotografías y entre ellas encontré una que no me agradó nada ─en la foto se encontraba con Inuyasha, con Kagome y una mujer que ya había visto anteriormente─, pero quería saber que sucedía para que se encontraran tan arreglados.

Se la mostré y su rostro se ensombreció.

─Kikyou… ─suspiró y luego una sonrisita traviesa apareció en sus labios─ Mejor dicho, Kiky-perra ─la miré con él ceño fruncido, pero ella parecía inmune a los reproches por expresarse de esa manera─, fue la novia de papá por poco más de dos años. Ese día cumplí los catorce y mi padre me llega con la "maravillosa" noticia que Kiky-perra viviría con nosotros como su nueva novia ─podía sentir el dolor en su voz… y al mirar sus ojos, los noté opacos y sin brillo alguno─. Desde entonces me propuse más firmemente que él seria mío… ─murmuró y yo no quise entender del todo lo que decía─ Y lo logre… ─pero ella era demasiado buena para hacerme reír y hacerme rabiar a la vez, sin duda, pero sus ojos demostraban la satisfacción ante la victoria de una guerra que a mí no me parecía declarada.

─De acuerdo… otra… ─suspiré tratando de no imaginarle en los brazos de Inuyasha mientras él se la follaba ¡Realmente no quería pensar en eso!

Por un rato más continuamos con lo que estábamos, hasta que yo también tenía tantas fotos de ella con los demás, como ella mías con su madre, Inuyasha ─que por un tiempo fue mi héroe─ y mis amigos. Fue entonces cuando ella se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, para buscar su ropa y darse un baño, era increíble que pudiéramos estar tanto tiempo hablan y escuchando nuestras historia sin hartarnos del otro, pues yo la verdad no era muy sociable con los demás desde que salí de la universidad y ella era una adolecente que debería odiarme de verdad por haberla separado de su padre pedófilo e incestuoso.

Me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a observar el refrigerador. No tenía lo necesario para preparar una buena cena de Navidad ─ni siquiera para una cena común y corriente hay que admitirlo─, así que suspiré, tendría que hacer las compras, pero no me apetecía en lo más mínimo separarme de Kagome, pues me la estaba pasando muy bien con ella, a pesar de que solamente acostumbrábamos a hablar de él pasado, más claramente de Midoriko, a la cual yo había tratado de olvidar. Mi hermana había muerto y sinceramente nunca me gusto hablar de ella después de eso, no cuando ella me había dejado solo en el mundo.

─Kagome ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo? ─le pregunté casi en un grito, pues suponía que se encontraba bañándose aún, esa niña tardaba milenios dentro de la regadera y no se me ocurría una buena razón para ello, es decir, aunque sea una chica no debería de tardar media hora debajo de la regadera.

─Si… ─contestó su voz y casi no la escuche, pues había sonado como un suspiro muy débil.

─Apúrate entonces ─le advertí al pasar frente a la puerta.

─ ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden apresurar! ─gritó enfadada y yo me quedé estático. Me confundió su comentario ¿Qué cosas no se pueden apresurar? Se supone que el agua caliente sale de inmediato debido al calentador automático y realmente el lavarse uno mismo no era algo que necesariamente se hiciera lentamente ¿Qué más se podría hacer mientras te bañas? Esa chica era ridícula…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kagome Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden apresurar! ─le recriminé.

¿Es que una ya no puede tomar un baño mientras piensa en su padre haciéndole el amor en la regadera? Realmente Souta no tenía ni idea de lo molesta que estaba con él ¡Me había regresado a la realidad de manera muy, muy cruel!

Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente después de secarme el cuerpo, aunque pensándolo bien no era su culpa. Él no tenía idea ─por suerte─ de lo que hacia mientras me duchaba. La vergüenza hubiera sido mortal, pero su ira, sin duda alguna, hubiera sido peor que ella. Tendría que actuar como si él nunca me hubiera interrumpido en mi rutina diaria de caricias mientras mi mente se concentraba por completo en hacerme creer que eran las manos de Inuyasha.

Salí del cuarto de baño con la toalla en las manos mientras me la pasaba rápidamente por él cabello, para secarlo.

.

.

.

Poco después nos encontrábamos en su automóvil rumbo al súper mercado, para comprar las cosas que ocuparíamos para preparar nuestra cena navideña.

Al llegar al lugar me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba decorado para la época. Realmente en esa ocasión no me importaba en lo más mínimo eso, tal vez había perdido mi espíritu navideño, pero no tenía caso que me entusiasmara si no iba a poder besar a Inuyasha debajo del muérdago.

─Bien, primero buscaré un jamón ─me informó y yo sonreí ¿Es que los hombres son adictos a la carne?

─Claro, vamos… ─lo jalé de la mano hasta donde se encontraban los carritos.

Pocas veces había ido de compras a un súper mercado por los víveres. Normalmente nos eran llevados a casa una vez a la semana por el servicio que además se dedicaba a lavar, planchar y mantener la casa limpia mientras nosotros salíamos ya fuera de viaje a algún lugar ─antes de que la perra llegara a nuestras vidas─ o cuando yo salía a dar la vuelta con Rin o Kouga y mi padre y kikyou se largaban por ahí a comprarle ropa nueva.

Recorrí los pasillos al lado de Souta quien iba recargado en el carrito mientras charlaba conmigo alegremente y yo trataba de responderle con naturalidad y no con el resentimiento que sentía en contra de él por haber sido tan poco oportuno antes de salir de casa.

Nos encontrábamos en él departamento de carnes frías cuando Hitomi se detuvo a un lado nuestro con un carrito casi lleno. Yo me contuve de hacer una mueca al ver que mi tío se giraba a ella casi como atraído por un imán. Realmente le gustaba esa chica, y si, era bonita, pero realmente no me agradaba la gran cosa. Solamente era tres años mayor que yo y por lo tanto, igual de madura que yo. Lo cual reducía su madurez a cero y su entusiasmo al estar cerca de Souta a diez.

─Voy al baño Sou… ─le informé y él asintió con la cabeza, pero apenas di unos cuantos pasos cuando su mano me detuvo por él codo.

En sus ojos había un brillo extraño, parecía triste de pronto y yo lo miré preocupada. Le pregunté si sucedía algo malo, pero el solo parpadeo confundido, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la reacción que acababa de tener y negó con la cabeza.

─No… es solo… ─sus ojos aun me miraban llenos de tristeza y algo de dolor─ Te quiero Kagome… ─me aseguró antes de darme un abrazo que yo respondí titubeante a él.

Me soltó y negó con la cabeza. Realmente parecía que ni él mismo se entendía.

Me giré y suspiré. Seguramente ya estaba enloqueciendo.

Al llegar al baño me senté en el lavamanos. No tenía necesidad de estar ahí, pero mejor tener mi trasero en la fría baldosa que ver como mi tío y Hitomi babeaban el uno por el otro sin darse cuenta.

La situación me resultaba incomoda porque no podía estar cerca de personas con sentimientos sin recordar a mi padre y realmente no quería llorar por él más tiempo. Tal vez ya se había olvidado de mí y se había largado a buscar a la puta que tenía de novia, para volver a disfrutar de noches llenas de sexo salvaje.

Apreté mis puños enfurecida ¿Realmente habría sido capaz de hacer eso mi padre? Negué para mi misma que eso fuera cierto. Él no me dañaría de esa manera, pero en esos momentos ya no estábamos juntos y podría haber… No, seguíamos juntos, tal vez no físicamente, pero al menos él nunca me había dicho "Lo siento hija, pero ya no podemos seguir amándonos. No eres tu soy yo…" Solté una risita ante lo estúpidos que resultaban mis pensamientos. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar a mi padre decir esa repetitiva frasecita a alguien.

Salté del lavamanos y me giré al espejo, para poder mirarme el cuello. Suspiré. En mi piel ya no quedaba ni un solo rastro de que él hubiera estado dentro de mí y que yo le hubiera pertenecido. Todas las pruebas físicas de eso ya habían desaparecido. Tal vez si me hubiera tatuado su nombre y él el mío, hubiera sido una evidencia clara, pero eso no había sucedido y ahora jamás podría suceder…

─ "_Tal vez… no soy tan fuerte…" _─pensé con amargura al notar las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas─ _"Tal vez…si soy una niña llorona todavía…"_

Agaché mi mirada y abrí el grifo para lavar mi rostro, no quería que Souta se diera cuenta de que había vuelto a derramar lágrimas.

Tomé un poco de agua con mis manos y cuando me iba a alcanzar el rostro una mano se posó en mi boca y otra me sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura.

Cerré los ojos por instinto, temiendo que pasara lo mismo que había pasado en el centro comercial, pero casi de inmediato el calor del brazo que me envolvía me resulto tan familiar que los abrí de golpe, para observar el reflejo en el espejo.

Hubiera sonreído de haber podido hacerlo, pero su mano aun no se retiraba de mi boca, así que solo pude derramar más lágrimas.

─ "_Definitivamente soy una niña llorona__…" _─pensé y me solté para girarme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Souta Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, cerca de veinte minutos y Kagome aún no regresaba, ya me estaba preocupando ¿Podría haberle pasado algo malo? Los cómplices de Naraku aún se encontraban libres ¿Podrían haber regresado por ella como venganza?

Miré a mí alrededor tratando de encontrarla, tal vez ya había vuelto y se encontraba por ahí cerca buscando algo que necesitara, pero mi mirada no lograba encontrarla.

Estaba dispuesto a entrar al baño de mujeres si no aparecía en menos de cinco minutos.

Hitomi me pedía que me calmara y que antes de hacer cualquier tontería la voseara en el puesto de información del lugar, cosa que de inmediato acepte jalándola de la mano y dejando nuestras compras abandonadas.

─… tiene dieciséis años, su cabello es negro, sus ojos cafés, trae un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa… ─mi celular vibró y en seguida le siguió una melodía, por lo cual interrumpí mi descripción de mi sobrina.

Lo abrí de inmediato y en él me encontré un mensaje de texto de ella, lo miré y suspiré resignado.

─Señor, la blusa… ¿de qué color era? ─me preguntó la chica una vez que acabo de apuntar en su libreta todo lo demás que ya le había informado.

─Olvídelo… ─susurré guardando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Me giré a Hitomi y negué con la cabeza.

Ella me miraba confundida.

─Iré a casa ─le informé con voz apagada─. Lamento mucho haberte entretenido con esto, no tenías por… ─de pronto me vi interrumpido por sus labios, que acariciaban los míos de manera suplicante. La impresión no me dejó reaccionar y no correspondí a su contacto.

Cuando se separó de mí su mirada estaba vidriosa, como si quisiera llorar y el alma se me vino a los pies.

La había lastimado y lo sabia, pero en ese momento mis sentimientos se concentraba egoístamente en mi propio sufrimiento, por lo cual no la detuve cuando se giró y salió corriendo del lugar.

Me dirigí a casa y me tiré en el sofá, en el que normalmente descansaba el perro de la casa, fue entonces cuando reparé que no se encontraba en la casa tampoco.

Eso me daba menos esperanzas de las que albergaba de poder verla de nuevo. Esperanzas que no sabia aún se encontraba en mí…

Saqué mi celular y lo abrí, dirigiéndome a los mensajes recibidos.

"_Sou…_

_Perdóname. Se que tal vez no debería de hacerlo, pero no daré un paso atrás y no lo lamentaré jamás. Me voy. Gracias por haber estado conmigo y por darme buenos recuerdos. Tú no fuiste mi tío, fuiste mi amigo._

_Te quiero._

_Kagome"_

Lo cerré de golpe y estaba preparado para lanzarlo y que al estrellarse con la pared se rompiera en cientos de piezas, no me importaba si no tenia dinero suficiente para comprarme uno de la misma calidad, no me importaba si perdía los números de mis más importantes clientes así como todos los datos importantes de los casos que llevaba en esos momentos, pero no lo aventé porque si había algo en ese celular que no quería perder, una foto de ella y yo juntos en la que ella me besaba la mejilla y el único mensaje de texto que ella seguramente me escribiría jamás, junto con la declaración de que si me quería aunque fuera un poco.

Ella había sido la cosa más importante de mi vida después de mi hermana, ella se había convertido en mi hermanita, en mi amiga…

Sonreí con amargura.

Entendía el porque Inuyasha no se había podido resistir a esa niña. Ella era pura, y fácil de amar, pero tal vez me tendría que resignar a no tenerla conmigo.

Tal vez sino me hubiera empecinado en "protegerla" de su padre no la hubiera perdido, pero no me arrepentiría por eso, la había tenido por diecisiete días para mi solo y jamás olvidaría su compañía.

Podía confiar en que se encontrara bien, Inuyasha no le haría más daño del que yo le hubiera podido hacer, porque aunque no lo especificara, yo sabía que se encontraría con él. Porque lo había entendido ―tal vez me había demorado demasiado―, él lo era todo para ella.

Y mi último regalo de navidad para ella ya no seria ese estúpido collar. Sabía que ese regalo no significaría nada con el que le daría…

La dejaría ser feliz con él…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola!!!** Bien, se que él final no es muy bueno… Ni siquiera es bueno y soy consiente de ello, pero aún queda él epilogo.

.

.

Gracias por sus Reviews!!! Me ayudaron como no tienen idea!!! Y me hicieron muy, muy, muy feliz!!!

.

.

Pido **_130_** para subirlo pronto, aunque es seguro que lo suba antes del 14 pues entregan calificaciones y pues… creo que no he salido muy bien que digamos… u_ú…

.

.

Y por eso dejo como aviso que es probable que deje mis otros Fics por un tiempo, hasta que me retiren el castigo que estoy segura me darán.

.

.

Es todo!!!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	10. Epilogo Tú sabes que si

**Hola!!! **La verdad ya me esperaba ciertos comentarios y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que es un final algo flojo y precipitado, pero por cuestiones de tiempo que ya les explique en el capitulo anterior decidí acortarlo dos capítulos, pues ya tenía pensado desde el principio hacerlo de diez capítulos y un epilogo, pero estoy segura de que este capitulo les va a gustar, pues de verdad me esforcé mucho para conceder ciertas peticiones que se fueron acumulando en el transcurso de los capítulos, además de que en este le concedo su deseo a mi mejor amiga Sayuri-chan, quien a pesar de no dejarme ni un mísero Reviews ya ha imprimido todos los capítulos que llevo para engargolarlos!!! Te quiero un montón pervertida, eres la mejor persona del mundo!!! Eres mi primera Fans oficial!!!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas, si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal

.

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uchiha´s Lov3

.

.

= Epilogo. Tú sabes que sí =

.

.

─No quiero ─murmuré enojada mientras me cruzaba de brazos ¡Realmente no podía pedirme tal cosa!

─Oh, vamos amor… ─me suplicó con su cara más linda y yo sentí como mi rostro se suavizaba con ese gesto, pero yo no iba a hacerlo, así que volví a ponerme lo más seria que pude.

─Es demasiado vergonzoso ─aseguré y negué con la cabeza.

─Pero si ya te he visto desnuda… ─se quejó y por un momento me sonrojé de manera alarmante ¡Era un descarado! Además de que él sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con mi rotunda negativa.

─No quiero, es raro… ─alegué y él soltó una risita melodiosa, que me hizo vacilar de nueva cuenta.

─ ¿Por qué? Cuando estábamos en Tokio no te quejabas en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la regadera ─yo negué con la cabeza de manera más fuerte y sus manos se colocaron una a cada lado de mi cara, evitando que siguiera moviéndola.

Era cierto, pero en Tokio estábamos en nuestra casa. Solos. Solos en nuestra casa.

Llevábamos más de un mes en Francia. El día que me sacó del baño de mujeres del súper mercado, tomamos un vuelo hasta Hong Kong y de ahí tomamos otro vuelo a Rusia y de ahí ─ ¡Oh, si! ¡A mi padre le gusta complicarse!─ por fin llegamos a la rivera francesa. Donde ya se encontraban todas mis cosas, a excepción de mi perro, que me seria entregado poco después por Miroku, Sango y Kohaku, que nos visitaron sin saber nada sobre nuestra relación ─al parecer Miroku había decidido no decir nada de nada─. Vivíamos en una hermosa misión con una gran jardín y una gran alberca en la cual ya había nadado, pero no como él quería que lo hiciera.

─Aquí si tenemos servidumbre ─murmuré desviando mi mirada, sin querer pensar en la vergüenza que pasaríamos cuando a uno de ellos se le ocurriese pasar.

─Mmm… ─por un segundó no me di cuenta de que había pasado, pero cuando reaccione me vi acostada en el sofá, con Inuyasha arriba de mí en una posición que sin duda era inadecuada para encontrarnos en la sala principal, pero que también era demasiado tentadora─ Eres mala conmigo ─se quejó de manera juguetona y yo ya me sabia que dentro de unos cuantos minutos me encontraría en la situación que él deseaba, así que por lo menos quería disfrutar un poco de la "coacción" que mi padre utilizaría.

Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y yo suspiré. Realmente no me hubiera resistido a ello, pero no le diría que ya había cedido, como mínimo me tendría que consentir un rato.

Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi blusa blanca de seda ─de tirantes y con escote en "V"─ y se detuvieron en mi vientre acariciándome con suaves movimientos mientras dejaba su cadera caer sobre la mía, para frotarse de una manera… enloquecedora.

Sin duda mi amado padre era un glotón ¡Por Kami que si pesaba! Pero en esos momentos no me importaba y no me importaría mientras no perdiera ese cuerpo de infarto ─el cual seguro mantendría por mucho tiempo si hacíamos el "ejercicio" más efectivo tantas veces como hasta ahora, y es que dos o tres veces al día es un record para alguien de su edad─.

Pronto su pude sentir como él empezaba a despertar y estaba segura de que no haría nada más que esos deliciosos movimientos, hasta que no nos encontráramos ahí.

─De acuerdo, pero que sea ya ─le ordené antes de que un gemido de placer se encapara de mis labios.

Su cuerpo dejo de encontrarse sobre el mío y yo lo miré frustrada, de verdad me estaba volviendo una ninfómana ¡Mira que ceder a sus fantasías!

Sus manos se mostraron frente a mí y yo las tomé con un suspiró resignado. Sí, definitivamente. Ya me había convertido en una incorregible ninfómana ¡Pero era su maldita culpa!

Me llevó a rastras hasta la piscina, la cual yo miré como si me hubiera traicionado, lo que lo hizo soltar una enorme carcajada.

─Tranquila, no vendrá nadie… Y si alguien viene… ¿Qué más da…? Nadie sabe que eres mi hija… ─agregó con una mueca de desagrado que no comprendí en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿Te… molesta? ─inquirí con la burla en mi voz y es que no entendía en lo más mínimo el porque le podría molestar ello, si así nos encontrábamos perfectamente.

─Tú sabes que sí… ─no entendí el porque pero lo deje correr ¿Cuánto hacia que no teníamos sexo? Así, tal vez como máximo unas seis horas…

Le rodee el cuello con los brazos y sonreí de manera traviesa, si bien, no quería hacerlo en la piscina, bien podría imaginarme que nos encontrábamos en el yacusi de mi padre.

─Bésame… ─le ordené con voz firme y de pronto su mirada volvió a encenderse, para abalanzarse sobre mi boca.

Su lengua invadió en el instante mi cavidad bucal y se enredo con la mía, acariciándola de manera excitante mientras sus manos se dirigían al botón de mi falda de mezclilla. Realmente adoraba Francia, siempre había un delicioso clima. Cálido y todos los días eran buenos para nadar al aire libre, además de que me era más sencillo quitarnos la ropa si siempre vestíamos para verano.

Mi faldita cayó al piso y me la saque al mismo tiempo que mis sandalias dando un paso hacia adelante, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Me separé de sus labios para sacarle la playera sin mangas y cuando volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, mis manos ya habían acabado de deshacer el nudo de sus bermudas negras, pero no se lo pude bajar debido a que sus manos, más hábiles que las mías ya se habían deshecho de mi blusa y ahora solamente quedaba mi antiguo bikini blanco.

Su beso era ansioso, al igual que todos los que siempre me daba, cargado de deseo y desesperación y los míos no lo eran menos.

De pronto, me pareció como si flotara, así que asustada grité, pero de inmediato volví a cerrar la boca y apreté mis ojos mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Dos segundos después… Me encontraba en el fondo de la alberca con Inuyasha cargándome en brazos.

Salimos del agua y respiré aliviada mientras mi amado padre reía a carcajadas ¡Era increíble que aún no me supiera esa broma de aventarme al agua cuando la hacia tan seguido!

─ ¡Eres un maldito idio…! ¡Aahh!! ¡Inuyasha! ─ ¡Sí, lo era! ¡Era un maldito idiota! Pero un maldito idiota que había metido dos…No, tres dedos dentro de mí y así… ni como reclamarle algo.

─Me gusta que te enojes… ─susurró contra mi cuello, para después morderlo con sutileza y arrancarme un delicioso suspiro, mientras sus dedos se movían de forma majestuosa.

─Desgraciado… ─suspiré cuando sus dedos salieron y volvieron a entrar, simulando embestidas y yo me aferré a su espalda.

─Yo también te amo… ─musitó pasando su lengua contra mi mandíbula y siguió con sus movimientos hasta que ya no pude más y termine estremeciéndome de placer con un brazo suyo alrededor de mi cintura y sus dedos acariciando mis paredes como dándoles un poco de calma.

─Lo se… ─susurré de manera juguetona una vez que recupere un poco de aliento, para después colocar una de mis piernas entre las suyas y levantarla de manera lenta, para empezar a frotar su miembro que ya se encontraba muy despierto─ pero… aquí ni puedes probar la gloria… ─agregué entre la burla y el reproche.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios, sus manos quitaron mis brazos de alrededor de su cuello y las llevaron por debajo del agua para que acabara de quitarle la ropa, cosa que hice sin dudarlo dos veces.

Cuando lo logre su ropa salió a flote y yo tomé su virilidad entre mis dedos, empezando a acariciarlo de manera lenta y tortuosa que sabia lo hacia enloquecer.

Apoyó su frente en mi hombro y nos hundimos un poco, cosa que me hizo soltarlo para aferrarme de sus hombros.

Bien, yo sabía nadar… más o menos… Y esa piscina era el doble de profunda de lo que yo jamás llegaría a crecer, por lo cual me mantenía a flote gracias a Inuyasha.

─No tengas miedo… A lo mucho nos ahogamos y listo ─se burló y yo como castigo ─o recompensa─ le mordí el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir─. Eres muy molesta… será mejor que…

─Señor Inuyasha ¡Señorita Kagome! ─una voz nos llamaba desde él interior de la casa y yo palidecí de golpe ¡¿Por qué demonios nos buscaban cuando estábamos teniendo sexo?! ¡Y lo peor ─o mejor, ya no lo sabía─ en el agua!

─Demonios… ─me quejé y miré a Inuyasha suplicante.

─De acuerdo… ─aceptó de mala gana a una petición que nunca formule en voz alta, pero que si había implorado con la mirada─ Pero me deberás una… Buena noche de sexo… ─advirtió antes de besar mis labios rápidamente y antes de que se hundiera le respondí.

─Las que quieras…

Se escondió debajo del agua y yo me empecé a hundir de nueva cuenta, pero pronto sentí los brazos de Inuyasha sujetarme y cuando fui capaz de entender lo que sucedía, ya me encontraba sin la parte de debajo de mi bikini y sentada en sus hombros.

Tragué grueso y me sonrojé cuando una señora que trabajaba en nuestra casa llegó con un teléfono. Esta segura de que no nos había visto, pero de cualquier manera no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la incomoda situación ─para mí, pues para Inuyasha estaba segura, resultaba de lo más excitante─.

─Señorita Kagome… ─me miró extrañada y yo me creí descubierta, pero ella dirigía una mirada a la ropa que estaba regada─ Le… le llama una señorita que dice ser la persona más importante de su vida y que espera ser la madrina de la boda… no me quiso decir su nom…

No me lo tuve que pensar dos veces y le extendí la mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a lo cual la señora me lo entrego.

─Gracias Marinee… ─pero ella no se alejó nada y yo nerviosa por el tiempo que mi padre llevaba bajo el agua le ordené que se retirara─ Ya Inuyasha ─le avisé y sin esperar un solo segundo a que saliera me apoyé en la orilla y me puse el teléfono en el oído─ ¡Rin! ─grité antes de que mi amada prima pudiera decir una sola palabra.

─ "_¡Eres una mal agradecida!" _me gritó del otro lado de la línea y yo separé un poco el auricular de mi oído. La verdad… ya me lo esperaba─ _"¡Te fuiste maldita realmente no tienes coside…" _solo escuché una parte de sus reproches pues un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió la espalda.

─ ¡Aahh…! ¡Inu… Inu… yasha…! ─su lengua se encontraba en mi entrada. Acariciándola de una manera indescriptible mientras yo hablaba por teléfono.

─ "_¡Oh Kami! ¡Eres una pervertida Kagome!" _me mordí la lengua para ya no decir nada y realmente lo hubiera logrado si su lengua no hubiera entrado de improviso.

─Inu… no… para… ─imploré y aunque no estaba segura de si me había escuchado o era por que ya no le quedaba aire, salió de de bajó de mí sosteniéndome por la cintura.

─ ¿Con quien hablas? ─preguntó acercándose a mis labios mientras relamía los suyos de manera muy sensual.

─No… puedo…─el aire se me escapaba y le tendí el teléfono que él cogió con el ceño fruncido.

─Hola… ─de pronto las mejillas de mi padre tomaron un color rosa claro y casi imperceptible que me sorprendió, pues nunca, nunca en mi vida lo había visto sonrojarse─ Ma… ma… mamá… ─tartamudeo y me miró asustado─ No, por favor… no con él… no con… ¡Hola papá…! ─gritó y desvió su mirada de la mía, cosa que me desesperó, pero si estaba hablando con mis abuelos eso significaba que… ¡Oh, Kuso! ¡Tendría que obligar a Rin que me jurara no volvería a poner el altavoz en su celular nunca más! ¿Qué no podría dejar esa horrenda costumbre?

Parecía verdaderamente nervioso y yo no podía estar más avergonzada ¡Mis abuelos habían oído mis gemidos mientras tenía sexo con mi padre! No había alternativa… tendría que morir… No podría tolerar una mirada de parte de ellos sin que mi rostro se encendiera… ¡Definitivamente me quedaría sin madrina de bodas! Pero, ¿A quien le importa cuando ha tomado venganza? A mí no por supuesto…

─No… es solo… no… ─se removía inquieto y de pronto abrió los ojos asustado─ ¡Adiós! ─colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó a una de las sillas para asolearse que estaban cerca.

Me miró y yo no podía descifrar el porque se veía tan desesperado. Al ver que me sostenía yo sola de la orilla se alejó un poco de mí y eso no me agradó nada.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunté enojada y él retrocedió otro poco─ ¡Inuyasha! ─grité y él me miró con culpa.

─Tendremos que mantenernos alejados un tiempo… ─murmuró y yo lo miré confundida─ Tus abuelos… quieren visitarnos hija…

Esa noticia no me la esperaba, pero él tampoco se esperaba mi reacción.

─ ¡Aahh! ─grité emocionada y me solté de la orilla para aplaudir en el aire, pero para cuando fui capaz de entender que había hecho una estupidez, mis pies ya se encontraban desesperados, pataleando para que no me hundiera.

Las manos de mi padre me volvieron a tomar de la cintura y como reflejo, me acerque todo lo que me fue posible, para evitar volver a hundirme de esa manera, pero justo cuando le rodee la cadera con las piernas para asegurarme de que no volvería a pasar nuestros sexos se rozaron y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer ante el contacto.

Un gruñido salió de su boca y yo deseosa de más, me moví de manera insistente frotándome contra él.

─Kagome… ─suspiró y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba con mi espalda pegada a la pared de la piscina mientras mi padre me besaba el cuello con descontrol.

─Después nos preocupamos por mis abuelos papá… ─le recomendé y él pareció aceptarlo.

Una se sus manos se encontraba sujetando firmemente mi cintura mientras la otra trataba de quitarme la parte superior de mi bikini.

Yo seguí moviéndome contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía más a cada momento.

─Demonios… ─musitó de pronto y sin que yo me lo esperara entró en mí de manera salvaje.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─grité sin poder contenerme y reafirme mi agarre alrededor de su cuello y cadera mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de mí con mayor fuerza y velocidad a la vez.

Cuando por fin logró desabrochar el resto de mi traje de baño empezó a dar un suave masaje a mis pechos, haciéndome suspirar sin control alguno.

La fricción de nuestros sexos era maravillosa, podía sentir su miembro entrar cada vez más, haciéndome gemir su nombre con cada embestida.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, que me parecieron los más maravillosos hasta el momento, sentí como mis paredes se apretaban más en torno a mi padre, llevándome a la cima, para después sentir como mi padre se derramaba dentro de mí, calentando mi interior con su esencia y dándome tanto placer que me resultaba abrumador.

Cuando terminamos salió de mí y me besó dulcemente los labios, con una caricia sutil y llena de cariño que me llevó más allá del paraíso. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías debajo del agua y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras seguía besándome de manera superficial.

─Te amo Kagome… ─ susurró para luego besarme la frente y yo sonreí inevitablemente ante ese gesto que hasta hace poco más de dos meses detestaba con toda mi alma.

─Inu… ─dudé por un segundo, pero cuando mi mirada volvió a localizar el teléfono que hace unos momentos nos había sido llevado decidí que era mejor preguntarle y no quedarme con la maldita duda─ ¿Van a… venir…? ─hizo una mueca de desagrado y yo no pude evitar morderme el labio angustiada.

─Vendrá el estúpido de Sesshomaru… ─yo lo miré y de repente toda la angustia desapareció de mi corazón, para ser remplazada por la alegría ¡Iba a ver a mi adorado tío! Pero y a mi…─ y traerá a la escandalosa sin duda alguna, no creo que ella sea capaz de alejarse de él.

─ ¡Si! ─vociferé totalmente eufórica ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Mi hermosa prima no seria capaz de enojarse conmigo por mucho tiempo!

─Si, si. Bravo ¡Es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado! ─exclamó y fui lo suficientemente lista para notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Fruncí el ceño, era obvio que no le alegraba la visita, pero no entendía l motivo, si bien mi prima ya lo sabía, a mi frio tío le daría lo mismo y ni siquiera se quejaría por encontrarnos en alguna situación. De hecho una visita suya implicaría menos problemas que de cualquier otra persona.

─Amargado ─susurré y sin más salí de la alberca con la ayuda de mis brazos. Tomé una toalla que se hallaba descansando en una de las sillas para tomar el sol, me envolví y entre a la casa sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Si le interesaba estar bien conmigo tendría que seguir tratándome como siempre y con las obvias diferencias. Es decir, seguía siendo su caprichosa hija de dieciséis años y eso implicaba sin duda alguna aceptar lo que yo quería y deseara sin abrir la boca más que para alabarme.

Claro que ahora me contentaría de una manera más sencilla y placentera para él, pues la única solución ya no era llevarme de compras y dejarme la tarjeta negra a mi total deposición…

.

.

.

Bien… puede que mi padre aun fuera demasiado lento… ¡Me había llevado de compras! ¡Por Kami! Y yo que había defendido la inteligencia de Inuyasha varias veces.

El lado positivo de eso… Es que voy a actualizar todo mi closet, cosa que sin duda me alegra. Díganme ¿Puedes estar en Francia sin ir las mejores tiendas y comprar la mejor ropa, de la mejor calidad y de los mejores diseñadores? La respuesta es más que obvia ¡No!

Llevábamos cerca de tres horas de tienda en tienda y mi padre se encontraba cargando cerca de unas veinte bolsas llenar ropa, zapatos y accesorios y la verdad, aun faltaban muchas más por cargar, pues sino se le había ocurrido una cena romántica a la luz de la luna y luego una noche inolvidable… Era lo mínimo que tendría que soportar y era solamente su culpa… aunque también me había enojado por nada…

─Hija… ya… ─me imploró por milésima vez y yo solo sonreí abanicándome con su tarjeta de crédito─ Te aseguro que no me volveré quejar de tu tío y tu adorable prima ─me giré apretando los labios con fuerza para no reírme ante la mueca que había compuesto al decir esas cosas─, pero por favor vámonos a casa…

─Ni lo sueñes ─le recomendé. Al verlo de frente sonreí radiante─. Me estoy divirtiendo demasiado ─y no era otra cosa más que la verdad. Realmente me encantaba ir de compras, puede que pareciera una actitud demasiado superficial, pero me encantaba el ambiente de las boutiques y de la ropa nueva. Me encantaba sonido de la registradora cada que se pasaba un código de barra y por sobre todas las cosas los nuevos diseños y los colores llenos de vida.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y supe que a él no le agradaba para nada el estar tanto tiempo de un lugar a otro.

Suspiré. Tal vez mi padre necesitaba un respiro.

─Vamos a un café ¿Quieres? ─inquirí con una sonrisa.

─Más que nada… ─susurró y no estuve segura de si quería que lo escuchara o no.

Ignorando eso último me coloqué a sus espaldas y lo empujé hasta una pequeña cafetería del otro lado de la amplia zona repleta de sillas y mesas.

Al llegar papá dejo todas las cosas en el piso y yo volví a apretar los labios para no caer en la tentación y reír. Se veía tan agobiado por andar siguiéndome por ahí.

Tomé la carta cuando una chica se acercó, pero después de echarle una ojeada suspiré y negué con la cabeza totalmente resignada. Mi padre tenía más razón de la que creía. Necesitaba aprender francés rápido si quería estar en ese país. Además si quería ingresar a la escuela en Agosto necesitaría dominar el idioma, aún me quedaban casi siete meses, pues nos encontrábamos en Enero, pero era una buena lata el estudiar un idioma desde cero.

─Lo que quieras… ─le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior y él sonrió arrogante mientras me ordenaba algo y luego cuando la chica le sonrió me lo mordí con más fuerza, pues incluso alguien que como yo no sabe nada de francés, se daba cuenta de que eso, era claramente flirteo y al parecer a mi padre le agradaba.

Enojada me levante de mi silla frente a él y me coloqué en la que se encontraba a su lado.

─Inuyasha ─lo llamé y cuando se giró, para ver que se me ofrecía lo besé.

Mi lengua se adentro en su boca de inmediato y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, enredando en mis dedos sus plateados cabellos. Me correspondió de manera salvaje y una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios. Realmente amaba esa forma suya y desesperada de besarme, era tan excitante y maravillosa que siempre que se alejaba de mí quería, aún más.

Cuando el aire se nos termino me miró y luego a la chica que se había quedado estática en su ligar. Si bien, yo ya antes había lidiado con chicas ─meseras, cajeras, recepcionistas de hoteles y secretarias─, siempre lo había hecho como una hija en extremo empalagosa ─abrazándolo por el cuello, dándole besos en la mejilla e incluso a veces preguntándole si ella seria mi próxima madre─ haciéndolas huir de manera desesperada, cosa que siempre me fue en extremo divertido, pero el actuar como una amante apasionada me era más satisfactoria que ninguna de mis otras técnicas "espanta-novias".

Le ordenó algo y ella se marcho mirándome con rencor ¡Pero por Kami! ¡Ella era una niña para mi padre! No tenía más de veinte y mi padre era sin duda un hombre muy maduro para ella. Bueno… yo no era tampoco muy madura pero realmente no pueden negar que yo soy perfecta para él.

Una de sus manos se colocó debajo de su barbilla mientras con la otra me colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

─Eres muy celosa ¿Sabes? ─preguntó con una sonrisita seductora y yo fruncí el ceño ante esa pregunta que ya me había sido formulada por otra persona, en otras circunstancias y de otra manera.

─Kouga ya me lo había dicho ─respondí encogiéndome de hombros, pero sintiendo un leve retorcijón en mis entrañas al pensar en él. Después de ese tiempo no era capaz de mencionarlo sin sentirme terriblemente vulnerable. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de negarme e Inuyasha se dio cuenta.

─ ¿Qué sucede…? ─preguntó curioso y escrutando mi rostro.

─Lo extraño… no debió morir así… ─me quejé limpiándome las mejillas con una triste sonrisa. Yo no iba a arruinar esa tarde, además papá no se merecía eso… Kouga se había marchado y no lo volvería a ver jamás… Debía de aceptarlo.

─Sí, fue valiente el sarnoso… ─murmuró y yo solté una risita. Él entendía mi dolor y eso me tranquilizaba.

La mesera llegó y yo la miré atentamente, a lo cual ella me sonrió amigablemente haciéndome desconfiar aún más de ella, pero toda sospecha desapareció en el instante en el que me colocó un tazón con un helado de chocolate, vainilla y fresa cubiertos con chocolate derretido y chantillí.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios también y mi padre miró eso con el rostro mostrando confusión. Ella se marcho dejándole un café a mi padre, el cual me miraba curioso.

─ ¿Mejor…? ─me preguntó y yo supe a lo que se refería, así que para no mentirle respecto al dolor de lo de mi amado Kouga me encogí de hombros y le metí una cucharada de jarabe de chocolate en la boca.

─Cállate y come ─le ordené, a pesar de lo delicioso que se veía, comí lo menos posible. No quería engordar nada, pues la ropa que acaba de comprarme no me quedaría.

Mientras él comía de mi helado y luego tomaba un trago de café yo lo mire ensimismada. Sus labios se movían de una manera insoportablemente sexy y tentadora, causándome una indeseada necesidad de ellos.

Incapaz de controlar mi deseo me incliné un poco hacia enfrente y lo bese, a lo cual Inuyasha correspondió con una sonrisa en ellos, pero en esos momentos no me importaba en lo más mínimo la gracia que le causaba mi hambre de él, ese era un momento nuestro… para disfrutarlo…

Sus manos se colocaron en mi nuca jalándome más hacia adelante mientras du lengua se abría paso por mis labios. Mis manos se encontraban totalmente flácidas, una en mi regazo y otra sosteniendo la cucharilla de mi helado de manera peligrosa.

Sus labios se movían suavemente, pero su lengua demostraba una avidez contagiosa y sus manos no parecían dispuestas a darme tregua para poder respirar.

─Kagome… ─se separó un poco de mis labios al decir mi nombre, para después depositar otro beso en mi boca demasiado para satisfacerme un poco─ eres… ─me volvió a besar─ lo mejor… ─me volvió a besar y esta vez lo noté resistente a dejar mis labios, pero para mala suerte de mis deseos lo hizo─ que me pudo haber pasado…

Sus labios se unieron a los míos de nueva cuenta y en esa ocasión se quedaron ahí… Robándome el aliento sin piedad alguna, cosa que le agradecí de todo corazón…

─Tú igual… ─susurré cuando se separó un poco de mí para poder respirar juntando nuestras frentes y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios para después de unos pocos segundos volver a devorar los míos.

Lo único que realmente no me agrado de aquello es que no pude comer de mí helado pues el único manjar que pude saborear en esos momentos fueron sus labios, dejando olvidado mi helado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¡Ya Inuyasha! ─grité totalmente estresada de verlo caminar de un lado a otro ¡Realmente me estaba sacando de mis casillas!

─Pero Kagome ¿Y que pasa si es verdad? ─preguntó totalmente alterado jalándose los cabellos. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado… Y eso me preocupaba a mi… ─No quiero que pases por eso y menos a tu edad… ─susurró hincándose en el piso frente a mí.

Desde que se lo había mencionado no me había dejado poner un pie fuera de la cama, como si temiera que en cualquier momento me fuera a romper.

Lo que debo admitir es que a mí en cierta forma también me asustaba un poco, pero realmente no me importaba tanto es decir, sí, tengo dieciséis, casi diecisiete, en dos semanas seria mi cumpleaños y aunque pudiera no me pasearía como leona enjaulada.

Ya llevábamos más de seis meses en Francia y debo admitir que mi francés no había mejorado nada… cosa que me preocupa en exceso, ya que al parecer no podría ir a la preparatoria ese año.

─Inuyasha… realmente no pasa nada… ─suspiré besándolo, pero el se separó de mis labios al instante, como si el contacto le quemara o le desagradara.

─No volveré a tocarte hasta estar seguros ─me aseguró y yo estoy segura de que palidecí demasiado.

¿¡No me iba a volver a tocar!?

─ ¡No! ─grité totalmente conmocionada ¡No podía hacerme eso! ─ ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ─que alguien me diga ¡¿Cómo sobrevivir sin su cuerpo!?

─No kag… ─rápidamente me besó, pero fue un contacto casto─ ¿Vez? Ya te besé… no pasa nada ─como si eso me consolara, realmente no entendía el porque me decía eso, mi drama no se iba acabar hasta que no se acostara conmigo, y eso lo tenía muy claro…

─ ¡Eres un imbécil Inuyasha! ─grité y él me miró confundido, pero antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera decir algo en su defensa salí de la cama y corrí a mi habitación.

Si bien yo tenía la mía propia yo dormía con él desde que habíamos llegado a ese lugar.

Cerré de un portazo y me tiré a mi cama totalmente enojada ¡Era un baka!

─ ¡Usuratonkashi! ─grité a los cuatro vientos, segura de que me escucharía, quería que me escuchara, tenía que saber lo que pensaba de él.

Una cosa es preocuparse y otra cosa es… ¡sobreactuar! Y yo si podía sobreactuar… Yo era la afectada y yo era la que tendría que soportar la castidad… cosa que no me agradaba nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama… llevaba cinco días tendida en ella, esperando a que el imbécil de mi padre fuera en busca de algo de sexo… pero nada…

─Señorita Kagome… ─me llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

─Pasa Marinee ─susurré mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Ella era mi único contacto con el mundo exterior, todos los días iba a darme de comer y a platicar un rato conmigo mientras me enseñaba un poco de francés, cosa que estaba dando resultado… Con mi padre no aprendí más que dos palabras y con ella aprendía más de una frase diaria. Mi papá podría ser buen maestro, pero si antes de que la clase llegara a su final ya nos encontrábamos en su cama no era mucha ayuda…

Suspiré resignada. Todo me recordaba el calor de su cuerpo…

─ ¿Pasa algo señorita? ─preguntó mi amiga… Ella sabia lo que pasaba, pero su educación le impedía decirlo sin que yo le diera antes mi consentimiento.

─Inuyasha no ha venido a buscarme… ─murmuré mientras gemía de desesperación.

─El señor se encuentra un tanto… brusco… con los empleados… ─me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño. Inuyasha no tenía derecho de hacer eso. La culpa de que las cosas estuvieran como estaban era solo suya.

─Imbécil ─dije tomando la bandeja que ella me tendía y colocándola en la cama para empezar a comer─. No debería hacer eso ─Marinee se sentó frente a mí en la cama suspirando.

─Usted sabe porque se comporta así… tal vez debería… ir a verlo… ─sugirió algo incomoda y yo sentí mucho lo que hacia, pero no me iba a convencer con eso. Ellos no tenían la culpa, pero yo no iba a ceder si él no lo hacia.

─Lo lamento por ti ─le dije a mi amiga y ella suspiró resignada─, tendrás que soportarlo, yo no pienso hacer nada… él sabe lo que tiene que hacer…

─Supongo que no conseguiré nada si se lo suplico de rodillas ¿verdad? ─pregunto con una sonrisita y yo solo negué con la cabeza. Ella se levantó con una mueca de disgusto y se dirigió a la puerta─ Señorita Kagome… creo que no debería decirle esto, pero… tal vez el señor tenga razón en lo que piensa.

La miré con la boca abierta, claramente disgustada por lo que había dicho, pero antes de que fuera capaz de decir una palabra en mi defensa propia ella ya había salido y cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

─Inuyasha… eres un idiota… ─me quejé y mordí con rabia un pedazo de baguete.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Señorita Kagome… ─era la voz de Marinee… de nuevo…

Desde que le dio la razón al estúpido de mi padre había cerrado la puerta con llave y le había prohibido entrar. Si bien no había sido su culpa, no debió de estar de su lado, como mi amiga no debió de haberme traicionado y por esa razón yo no le abrí cuando volvió a tocar.

─Señorita Kagome… Por favor… ─imploró y yo simplemente seguí jugando en mi Game Boy sin inmutarme… No le iba a abrir así me estuviera muriendo de hambre…

Siguió insistiendo por un momento y después dejo de tocar la puerta. Suspiré realmente no debería de haberme comportado de esa manera con ella pero jamás me iba a tragar mi orgullo.

Guarde la partida del juego y me senté en la cama mirando por la ventana curiosa. Hace solo unos cinco minutos un hermoso carro había entrado por la reja y justo después mi calma había sido interrumpida por la voz de Marinee.

Me deje caer hacia atrás y mi cabeza calló en la almohada mientras suspiraba. Era verdaderamente aburrido estar en la habitación encerrada todo el maldito día, pero no encontraba una solución mejor.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados subir las escaleras y luego como se detuvieron al final de estas.

─ ¡Kagome Taisho! ─la voz me sorprendió y sin pensarlo dos veces salté de mi cama y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

Al mirar al final del pasillo me encontré con mi adorada prima mirarme con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesta, pero eso no me iba a robar la alegría de verla de nuevo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre ella.

─ ¡Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin! ─grité eufórica su nombre tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero en ningún momento deje de rodearle el cuello con los brazos mientras derramaba lágrimas con la alegría y la culpa entremezcladas.

─Ya, ya… tranquila kag… ─susurraba con voz suave mientras me acariciaba el cabello de manera dulce.

─Te extrañe… Lo lamento… Yo no pude evitarlo… Debí ser yo… ─murmuré incapaz de contenerme. Tenía que disculparme con ella por lo pasado con Kouga.

─No kag… Él lo hizo porque te amaba… ya deja a mi hermanito descansar en paz… Con tanto llorar tuyo seguramente se esta revolcando de disgusto en su tumba ─su comentario no me hizo gracia, pero su dramatización sin duda si lo hizo.

Me separé de ella con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba meses esperando que ella apareciera de nuevo en mi vida, pues desde esa ultima llamada telefónica no había recibido ni una señal de vida de su parte, cosa que sin duda me estaba matando por dentro de una manera que no me había dado cuenta hasta que la herida por su ausencia se había cerrado gracias a su aparición.

─Ahora dime niña ─su voz de pronto se volvió autoritaria y llena de ira─ ¿Por qué demonios no has salido de tu habitación en siete días? ¡Tuve que convencer a mi papá de que me trajera a verte una semana antes al enterarme! ─gritó zarandeándome por los hombros.

─Inuyasha es un imbécil ─dije enojada al recordarlo y aún más por el hecho de que ahora mi amado padre le había ido con el chisme a Rin─, pregúntale a él… ─le recomendé con el tono de voz más frio que pude utilizar.

─Lo supuse… ─susurró negando con la cabeza─ Me dijo que te habías enojado con él por alguna estupidez y que realmente te estabas portando como una cría…

─ ¿A si? ─pregunté enojada─ ¡Eres un estúpido mal nacido Inuyasha! ─grité y Rin se tapó los oídos cuando lo hice─ Bien, ahora si dime que me comporto como una cría ─le dije con una sonrisa.

Si me decían cría, tendrían que soportar a una.

─Eres imposible prima ─dijo Rin y después rompió en una sonora carcajada.

Yo la ignoré y decidí ir a la cocina por algo de comer… Llevaba dos días resistiéndome a la comida de Marinee, solamente esperaba que el chef Myoga tuviera aunque sea un poco de pudin en el refrigerador.

Al llegar al piso de abajo no pude contenerme al ver a Sesshomaru sentado majestuosamente en un sofá, así que me abalancé sobre el tomándolo claramente desprevenido porque me rodeo con los brazos como si quisiera detener mi caída.

─ ¡Ice… Sesshomaru! ─grité alegremente y de inmediato sus brazos dejaron de rodearme para quedar una a cada lado de sus piernas.

Seguramente era un cuadro bastante raro, pero en esos momentos no me importaba, él si era mi tío y a pesar de ser en extremo frio y arrogante lo adoraba por motivos que no eran conocidos ni por mi misma.

─Kagome ─su voz distante me hizo sonreír aun más─. Quítate de encima ─aunque bien supuse que realmente estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Me alejé de un salto y le sonreí cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

─ ¿Y yo no cuento? ─dijeron dos voces al unisonó y yo me gire a verlos sorprendida.

Sentados en otro sofá de la sala se encontraban Kohaku y Miroku, ambos con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa que me contagiaron. No lo pensé y corrí hasta ellos sentándome entre los dos, quienes me abrazaron.

─Miroku ─lo abracé del torso y él me rodeo los hombros con un brazo, claramente orgulloso de que le hiciera más caso a él que a su cuñado.

─Creciste Kagome… ─susurró y cuando sentí su mano posarse en mi trasero grite asustada.

Un puño golpeo a Miroku en la cabeza y un par de brazos me rodeo alejándome de su mano maldita. Realmente nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Miroku me metiera mano y al haber llegado ese día creo que más que enojada me encontraba feliz de que al fin se me considerara una mujer.

─ ¡No te atrevas a tocarla Miroku! ─gritó alguien cerca de mi oído y al girar mi rostro me encontré con el de Kohaku, quien me sonrió sin soltarme de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

─ ¡Tu también suelta a mi Kagome maldito mocoso! ─la voz de Inuyasha dejo de gritar a su mejor amigo para empezar a gritarle a Kohaku.

En ese momento recordé que me encontraba muy enojada con cierto Taisho, así que para desquitarme tomé las manos de Kohaku que se encontraban en mi vientre, apretando más su agarré a mi alrededor.

─ ¡Kohaku! ─grité alegremente y le besé debajo de la mandíbula debido a que era demasiado alto para que le alcanzara la mejilla─ Vamos… tengo ganas de comer algo… ─le dije y cuando él quiso soltar su agarre no se lo permití.

─ ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado con ese…! ─de nuevo la voz de mi padre me estaba sacando de quicio, pero esta vez no estaba de muy buen humor. Si bien dicen por ahí… "Pancita llena corazón contento…" Y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre.

─ ¡Yo voy a donde quiero con quien yo quiero! ¡Y tú no eres mi dueño Inuyasha! ¡Déjame vivir mi vida! ─me solté del agarré de Kohaku y lo tomé de la mano para dirigirme a las escaleras, en la cual se encontraba mi prima viendo todo con las cejas alzadas, a la cual también tome de la mano.

Los llevé a ambos hasta mi habitación y cuando entraron azoté la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, prefería soportar el hambre que tenía a verle la cara al imbécil de Inuyasha.

─Kagome… ¿Qué pasa aquí…? ─preguntó Kohaku demasiado extrañado y por un momento lamente no haberlo abandonado abajo, pero al pensarlo sabía que había hecho bien, pues dejarlo a merced de mi padre no era bueno para su integridad física.

─Es un imbécil… ─me quejé y él me miró con una ceja alzada─ ¿Y sango…? ─pregunté de pronto reparando en que no la había visto cachetear a Miroku cuando su mano actuó por si sola.

─En casa… No quiere dejar al bebe solo, para variar… ─rodó los ojos y me sonrió─ Yo creo que en realidad no quiere venir por miedo a ver lo que yo.

Su sonrisa era insinuante, pero yo no entendía que podía ver ese chico que su hermana mayor no quisiera.

─ ¿Qué has visto? ─pregunté curiosa e incapaz de contener mis instintos de adolecente curiosa ─chismosa mejor dicho─.

─El extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha y tuyo ─yo palidecí y él soltó una carcajada, pero cayó cuando Rin le pegó en la cabeza─. Vamos Rin… Ni que no se hubieran dado cuenta todos… ─yo lo miré aterrada─ Tranquila, tus abuelos ni siquiera saben que están en Europa, creen que Inuyasha te llevó a Rio de Janeiro ─rodó los ojos y yo sonreí ligeramente.

─ ¡Eso no importa ahora Kohaku! ─gritó mi prima y supe que ya venia el interrogatorio y el cuestionamiento cuando sus ojos brillantes y llenos de determinación me miraron fijamente─ ¿Por qué te has encerrado sin comer durante dos días y por qué tratas de manera tan cruel a Inuyasha? ─tragué grueso y la miré mordiendo mi labio inferior, pero en el momento en que Kohaku me acaricio el cabello pude ver que en sus ojos también había un poco de preocupación.

Respiré profundamente y los miré intranquila. Bien , necesitaba ayuda con el problema que parecía acecharme.

─De acuerdo… lo que sucede es que…

**.**

**.**

**.**

─No… ─supliqué y Rin y Kohaku se miraron cómplices.

─Lo siento Kag… ─musitó Koha y me tomó en brazos mientras yo pataleaba para que me soltara─ Tienes que ser valiente y hacerlo.

─ ¡No! ¡No, Kohaku, Rin! ¡No! ─grité desesperada y mi prima abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

En cuanto les había dicho Kohaku había salido corriendo de mi habitación y no tardo más de media hora en regresar para poder confirmar las cosas y justamente diez minutos después me encontraba siendo acarreada por ellos para ir a encarar a mi padre.

Al llegar a la sala me di cuenta de que Miroku y Sesshomaru se habían marchado de la estancia.

─Tío, Kagome te quiere algo muy importante ─la miré con rabia mientras forcejeaba con Kohaku para que me soltara─, algo que marcara sus vidas para siempre.

Kohaku me dejó con cuidado en un sillón, de hecho con demasiado cuidado y en cuanto lo hizo traté de marcharme pero Inuyasha me tomó del brazo mirando a Rin con una ceja alzada.

─No no iremos ─aseguró ella con una gran sonrisa―. Créeme que si la dejamos sola contigo es capaz de salir corriendo de Europa ―me miró con burla y yo fui incapaz de hablar cuando los dorados ojos de mi padre se clavaron en los míos.

Realmente nunca había pensado encontrarme en una situación así, ni con Inuyasha, ni con Kouga, ni con nadie.

―Creo que mejor lo dejamos para la próxima papá ―sugerí con una risita temblorosa. No era capaz de decírselo, no después de su reacción de la semana pasada… ¡Decidido! ¡No le voy a decir nada!

― ¡No! ¡Antes muerta que decírselo! ―me quejé como una cría de cinco años haciendo berrinche y Kohaku que miraba todo desde el umbral de la puerta soltó una predecible carcajada ante mi forma de enfrentar los problemas, aunque era más que claro que no los estaba enfrentando.

―Rin… No seas una maldita y no me hagas esto… ―le supliqué pero ella había sido la más feliz de todos al comprobarlo.

―Jamás primita hermosa ―dijo ella moviendo su dedo índice en señal de negación y guiñandome un ojo―, esto es algo que como mujer debes de enfrentar.

¡Si, claro!

―Y tú muy mujer ya lo viviste ¿No? ―pregunté amargamente. No me podían obligar a decírselo, al menos no así, pero si no se lo decía bajo presión dudaba poder hacerlo jamás…

―De hecho ―respondío y yo la miré con los ojos como platos en el momento en que Kohaku la miraba con la boca totalmente desencajada.

― ¿Tú… tú…? ¡¿Estas embarazada?! ―vociferé sin pensarlo y ella sonrío radiante mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―No, que va… es solo que… ―trató de explicarse pero mi amado padre de pronto se encontraba en el piso.

― ¿Inuyasha? ¡Inuyasha! ―grité cuando lo vi en el piso mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca abierta, como tratando de desvelar algún gran acertijo.

―No… No… Kagome… Amor… Mi vida… ―yo no sabía si reír ante su rostro contraído por la angustia o llorar de desilusión ante su reacción.

― ¡Eres una maldita Rin! ―grité optando por la segunda opción y sin pensarlo mucho corrí a la puerta. Kohaku me retuvo de un brazo, pero al ver mi rostro lloroso me dejo ir.

No entendía esa manía suya que tenía Rin de entrometerse donde no la llamaban, lo único que ella conseguía era obviamente arruinar las cosas. Si bien las cosas con Inuyasha no eran un lecho de rosas antes de su llegada, ahora menos lo serian.

Llegué a mi habitación y me aventé a la cama sin molestarme en echarle seguro a la puerta. Si mi padre quería entrar para gritarme no le costaría nada abrirla de un portazo o llamar a la ama de llaves para que le abriera.

Sollocé por un buen rato, contra la almohada, tratando de ahogar mi llanto. Pasó un raro antes de que me alguien entrara a mi habitación.

Yo conocía a la perfección esa sensación, era mi papá que seguramente se encontraba hecho una furia. Me encogí apretando los ojos con más fuerza que antes y mordí mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que me hice daño, pero no me interesaba. Recibiría un daño peor en solo unos segundos.

Esperé paciente a que estallara, pero ese momento no llegó, aunque sabía que no se había marchado y que seguía ahí, muy cerca de mi cama.

―Kagome… ―su tonó de voz serio y calculador me dolieron y asustaron, que me podría decir en ese momento, no me podría pedir interrumpirlo y mucho menos regalarlo. Ese bebe era mío, suyo… Nuestro… No me podría pedir nada que me hiciera no tenerlo entre mis brazos― Kagome… Amor… Mírame ―me suplicó y yo como buena chica no pude evitar obedecerlo―. Tranquila ―me recomendó y en sus ojos pude notar un extraño brillo, más dorado que nuca, pero el más sincero de lo que pude haber apreciado jamás. Su mano me acaricio la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos sumisa ante ese delicioso contacto.

―No me desharé de él Inuyasha… ―murmuré como pude y la voz se me quebró de una manera sumamente patética al final.

Abrí mis ojos en cuanto su mano detuvo su recorrido por el costado de mi cara y pude ver que su rostro reflejaba sorpresa llena de disgusto, ahí estaba, no le había gustado la idea de que me opusiera a sus ideas, pero no me iba a rendir. Si él no lo quería, tampoco me iba a tener a mí a su lado, aunque me doliera más que nada el pensarlo, no me iba a quedar con él si él no quería a mi hijo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de nueva cuenta por mis mejillas, al pensarlo, pero sería la decisión más sabia que tomaría en mi vida.

De pronto todo perdió sentido para mí, la idea de irme se quedo perdida en algún rincón de mi mente cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en una caricia llena de necesidad y amor… amor que me di cuenta jamás podría dejar.

Su lengua acaricio la mía y sus manos me tomaron de la cintura en el momento que se tendió sobre mí. Mis manos se dirigieron a su hermoso cabello, donde enredé mis dedos acercándolo más a mí.

Se separó de mí yo lo miré suplicante.

―Eres una estupida Kagome ―susurró con una mueca en sus labios y yo solo atiné a desviar mi mirada, la cual fue nuevamente dirigida a su rostro por su mano que me retuvo de la barbilla― ¿Realmente me crees tan bestia para no quererlo? ―preguntó con una sonrisita arrogante que yo amaba.

Tarde unos segundos en comprenderlo y cuando lo hice, no puede hacer más que abalanzarme contra sus labios mientras de mis ojos no dejaban de fluir las lágrimas.

Realmente estaba obteniendo más de lo que nunca pensé llegaría a ganar a su lado, pero cuando pensé un poco me separé de sus labios con una gran sonrisa.

―Va a ser niño… ―le advertí y él frunció el ceño.

―Va a ser niña… ―alegó él y yo negué de manera enérgica, cosa que lo extraño― ¿Por qué tiene que ser niño? ―inquirió molesto― Son demasiado problematicos, las niñas son más lindas.

―Porque las niñas se enamoran de sus padres ―le respondí con una sonrisita.

―Y los niños de sus madres… ―contra atacó y una carcajada salio de mi garganta, pero luego lo miré a los ojos adelante.

―Vas a estar siempre a mi lado ¿Verdad? ―pregunté incapaz de imaginarme una vida sin él… No lo soportaría… Porque él era mi vida desde siempre.

―Tú sabes que si… ―me aseguró para después depositar un beso en mis labios, los cuales como atraídos por un imán respondieron desesperados…

Definitivamente ese amor era el mejor que existiría… Era algo más que deseo, más que anhelo. Lo nuestro era un amor puro y lleno de promesas que jamás se romperían pues los lazos de nuestra sangre nos unían… Lo nuestro era un amor más que fraternal…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Hola!!!**

OMG!!! Les juró que estoy llorando!!!

Nunca en mi vida habia pensado lo que se sentía escribir el final de una historia!!! Es realmente magico!!!

.

.

Les agradezco de todo corazón que me hallan apoyado hasta el final, sus reviews fueron algo que me verdaderamente maravilloso que me ayudaron a terminar esta historia, que se ha vuelto el mejor proyecto de toda mi vida y puedo pensar que jamás seria posible hacer uno que se compare a este.

.

.

Chicas y chicos que leyeron esto... LOS AMOOOO!!!

.

.

Verdaderamente GRACIAS!!!

.

.

Espero poder escribir otro Fic pronto ya que creo que los que llevo en proceso se quedaran un tiempesocto abandonados, pero no se preocupen, volveré a terminarlos!!!

.

.

Me despido!!!

**.**

**.**

**Kisses!!!**


End file.
